Betrayed Secrets
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Ava Frost once promised their secret was safe was her. When her mother falls terminally ill, the doctors tell her she needs surgery immediatly. To save her, Ava makes the ultimate sacrifice. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well here it is. The prologue for Betrayed Secrets. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Summary: Ava befriends the guys shortly after her and her mom moves to NY. 2 years later, her mother develops a brain tumour and needs an operation to save her life. Only problem is, the operation is more money than they dreamed of having. Her mother is a self employeed dance teacher. Ava's only choice is to approach her boss. He helps her. But his generosity comes with a price. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts. Reviews feeds the soul. LOL _**

**_Disclaimer. I do not own tmnt. Only my oc's._**

* * *

Prologue

"Isn't it past your bedtime, girlie?"

Fourteen-year-old Ava Frost clutched the large brown paper bag tightly against her chest. She ducked her head down and tried to dodge past the trio of teenage boys that were leaning against a brick building.

"Hey! Mitch was talking to yah," another shouted.

Ava quickened her step, but she knew she already had walked into the spider's web. The three boys fell into formation and followed closely behind. They herded her into an ally and away from any would-be rescuers.

"Okay, blondie. Hand over the goods."

va stood facing a wall. She tried to will her body to stop quaking. She didn't want them to know how terrified she was. Instantly she hated her father. This as his fault - if he hadn't have found a new love and a new life, they wouldn't have been forced to move.

"Hey!" she tried to shout in protest as Mitch, the tallest of the three reached forward and grabbed the bag out of her hands. Horrified, she watched as he peered inside and frowned. He threw the loaf of bread onto the ground. Heartbroken, Ava watched it roll in the mud. That was supposed to last them the rest of the week.

"Your money," another demanded.

"I have no money," she stammered as he shook her by her shoulders. Instantly she started to cry.

"Ohh... what a baby," Mitch snarled.

_Who is going to save me?_ She whimpered to herself as she began to fear for her life.

Little did she know, that high above her, a lone figure was playing in the shadows.

_Why am I always the one that gets supper?_ the orange banded turtle wondered as he took the high route to their favorite pizza parlor. He stopped and paused on a rooftop, preparing to scale downward to the street. He glanced to his left and noticed the coast was not clear. His keen sight picked up the silhouettes of the three boys.

"Uh-oh. A damsel in distress," he muttered to himself as he saw the girl one of them held in their clutches. Stealthily, he slipped to the ground, landing with a cat's grace. He reached into his belt and withdrew his faithful nunchucks.

"Ah hem," he coughed dramatically from behind them.

Mitch snapped around. "Get out of here!" he warned the figure that was cloaked in the darkness.

"Not until you let the girl go," Mikey shot back.

"Ha!" Mitch spat back. "Fat chance pal!"

"Suit yourself," Mikey replied, his calm unruffled. With a skillful flick of his wrist, he set his nunchucks whirling and ready.

"What the…?" one of the three gasped as Michelangelo quickly lurched out of the darkness. He didn't give him time to finish. With an expertly executed snap kick, he sent the teen flying backwards through the air. Once he landed on his feet, he spun around and connected his foot into the second boy's stomach. The would-be attacker sank to his knees and moaned. Mikey jumped back into the shadows.

Mitch clenched his teeth. He spun Ava around and pulled her in close. "I will hurt her," he snarled.

"No you won't," Mikey sang out, confidently. Mitch looked around confused. Michelangelo's voice sounded closer.

"One step closer and she is toast." He reached into the pocket of his worn bomber jacket and brandished a jack knife.

"Didn't your mommy tell you it isn't safe to play with knives?" Mikey taunted.

He was closer, but Mitch still couldn't see him.

"Shut up!" Mitch yelled out. He was furious.

"You didn't say please," Mikey laughed. He was behind him now.

Mitch looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Boo!" Mikey threw his right arm forward, planting his fist into Mitch's nose. Mitch's head snapped backwards and his body instantly went limp and crumbled to the ground.

Ava fell forward onto her hands and knees. Once Mikey was assured there was going to be no more trouble from the others, he turned his attention to her.

"You okay?" he asked, gently. Then he noticed her cradling her left hand. Lying beside her was the shard of a broken beer bottle she had cut her hand on.

Ava just stared up at him through her huge gray eyes, her jaw slack with shock.

"It's all right," he assured her. "I won't hurt you." He crouched down to her level so he wasn't so intimidating. "Your hand. It's hurt."

"Y... your…" she stammered as she looked him over, taking in his shell and green skin.

"A turtle," he finished nonchalantly. "And a ninja one at that." He smiled his prize-winning grin at her.

"Ninja?" she echoed faintly. What on earth was going on? She thought to herself. Maybe this is really one of those wackos that dress up like some sort of superhero.

One of the boys started to stir. She quickly glanced over at him, and her body tensed with fear.

"I better get you out of here," Mikey thought aloud. "Here, let me help you up."

Ava examined the outstretched green, three fingered hand. When Mitch attempted to scramble to his feet, she took a deep breath and quickly placed her hand into Mikey's. He helped her to her feet.

Of all places to move to and Mom had to choose New York.

"Hey..." mumbled a voice from one of the fallen boys. "Is that a big turt..."

"Oh, shell," Mikey mumbled. "Leo is going to kill me."

With one quick sweep of his muscled arms, he scooped Ava off of the ground.

"Hey!" she gasped as Mikey took off running.

"Don't worry. Donnie can help your hand. Right now we got to worry about getting away from those dorks."

Ava said no more. She didn't see the point. When Mikey thought it was safe, he set her down on her feet. He spotted a manhole cover and when he new no one would catch them he dashed over and opened it.

"Come on," Mickey waved at her.

Ava looked at him with raised eyebrows. "There?"

Mikey nodded patiently. "Yes."

In the distance, Ava spotted headlights of an on coming car. She took a deep breath before she went over and descended the ladder. Mikey followed close behind.

"Come on. We are close to home," Mikey informed her.

"Home?"

"You bet!" he replied. "Bet you didn't know you were living above a bunch of ninja turtles."

Ava shook her head. She stopped dead in her tracks and sang out, "So... you're not wearing a mask?" Mikey laughed.

"Sure I am. See." He reached behind his head and untied the orange tails of his eye mask.

"No, I mean... your face..."

"Nope. This face is genuine." His smile fell. "You still don't trust me?"

"I... just that..." Mikey walked over to her.

"Look, I just wanted to help you. That's what we do. Dad can explain things to you."

Ava looked up at him. Now that he was closer, she noticed that his eyes were the most beautiful color of blue she had ever seen. They sparkled with earnest innocence.

"Okay," Ava said. "I'm sorry... I just never... seen..." Mikey waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Apology accepted," he told her as he started walking forwards once more. "Oh, by the way. I'm Michelangelo."

Ava smiled. "I'm Ava," she answered politely as she followed him deeper into the sewers.

***

Ava walked a step behind Mikey as he led her by her tiny hand around various twist and turns.

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home."

Ava looked straight ahead and was awestruck. _They have an actual home? All the way down here? In the sewers?_

Mikey saw the look on her face and smirked. "Impressive, huh?" Ava gave a slight nod. "Just wait until you meet my bros."

"Bros?"

"Ahh. There you are Mikey. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you."

Ava looked to her right and saw another turtle entering the room. He looked like Michelangelo except his eye mask was purple.

"I kind of got sidetracked," Mikey answered apologetically.

"Finally," grumbled a rough voice. "Geez Mike. I'm starving here." Mikey looked up at his red-banded brother. He gave him the puppy dog look and accompanied it with an up most sweet smile. The turtle stopped dead in his tracks. "Mikey. What did you do?" He peered over his younger brother's shoulders where Ava was cowering. Her eyes flashed between the two turtles.

"Oh, Raph. She needed help. There were these boys and they were picking on her." Raphael furrowed his eyebrows.

"You just couldn't go and get the pizza like you were supposed to, huh?"

"Raph," the purple-banded turtle sighed. He turned his attention to Ava. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Donatello." Ava flashed him a quick nervous smile.

"And you brought her here?" Raph continued, as if she wasn't in the room at all. "What were you thinking?" Mikey shuffled his feet, squirming under his brother's anger stare.

"She hurt her hand... and I thought Donny could help her. And the guys… I knocked them out, but they were not staying down for long...and ..." he let his voice trail off as his third brother and their sensei entered. Ava gaped as she took in the large rat's presence. She reached out and gripped Mikey's arm. "That's Master Splinter and my other brother Leo," he explained.

Splinter looked at his youngest son with raised eyesbrows. Leonardo's look wasn't as kind as their father's. It was a look that made Mikey understand he was in for a lecture about the importance of their secret lifestyle.

"Michelangelo, who is your young friend?" Splinter asked politely but with caution.

"This is Ava, Master Splinter. She got into some trouble." He looked at the floor, suddenly feeling foolish for inviting a stranger into their home.

Splinter looked upon the girl with concern. His eyes took in her dirty blonde hair that was in much need of a healthy trim. Dark circles were underneath her eyes and her lips were dry. The worn pink sweatshirt that she covered her tiny frame was much too light of a clothing choice for the cold New York evenings. Her jeans had holes in the knees and on her feet were flimsy black sneakers. His heart went out to her.

"Come here, my dear," he invited warmly, stretching his arm out to her. "May I have a look at your hand?" In all the excitement, she had momentarily forgotten about the nasty cut on her palm. Slowly she stepped out from behind Mikey's shell. She took four cautious steps forward and raised her hand. She was amazed how gently the rat took her hand into his own. "Donatello, get me a washcloth and ointment," he asked. "Don't worry dear. We can tend to your wound."

Ava breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it would be a costly venture to the emergency room. Because her mother was self-employed as a dance teacher, they had no insurance coverage. In a blink of an eye, Donatello was gone and back again.

"Thank you," she said in her soft timid voice as Splinter finished dressing her hand.

"You are very welcome."

"Hey… why don't you stay for pizza?" Mikey beamed.

"What pizza?" Everybody ignored the grumble that filled the background.

"I probably should be getting home," Ava replied regretfully. Pizza did sound good. It's been so long since they could afford that kind of luxury. Besides, she didn't want to intrude.

"The more the merrier," Mikey pressed. Ava caught the time on a clock that was hanging on the wall to her left. It was still only eight o'clock. Her mother wouldn't be home for another hour and a half.

"Well...okay," she faltered.

"Goodie!" Mikey exclaimed. He looked to his brothers, and wished they had reacted the same way.

"I will go get the pizza," Raphael grumbled. "And I will be back in fifteen." He purposely shot a glare at Mikey as he pushed past. Once he put on his tan trench coat and brown fedora hat, he disappeared.

"Ava, would you care for something to drink?" Splinter asked. Automatically, she liked her dry cracked lips. She was thirsty.

"Water, please?" She made it sound more like a question. What would four large turtles and their rat sensei drink anyway? Water seemed logical. She followed him to the kitchen and sat at the table. Donatello fetched a glass of water. Finally she had to ask the question that was burning the minute she laid her eyes on Michelangelo. "Wha... Who ... are you?" she asked shyly. "Where did you come from?" She was both frightened and curious to know the answer.

Splinter fixed himself a cup of herbal tea and sat across from her. "Allow me to explain," he started, expecting the question at any time. The others settled in to hear the story they have heard hundreds of times before. Ava sat back and listened to the whole story with great interest. Amazing, she thought. It was something you would read in science fiction, or something straight from the brilliant brain of Steven Spielberg. He told her of Hamato Yoshi, the mutagen, and the Foot clan. Raphael returned just as Splinter was finished his tale.

"The only thing we ask of you is to keep our lives a secret. Nobody would understand us. Or would be willing to understand. "

_That explains the heavy coats and hat. It's a disguise_, she realized. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody," she assured them.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Is story time over?" Raphael blurted out as he tossed three large pizza boxes in the center of the table. "Because I'm starved." Ava hung back as they prepared for their supper.

"Here you go." She accepted the plate from Leonardo. "You can't hang back if you want something to ear here." He thumbed towards the almost empty pizza boxes. She giggled.

"I see." She bit into her slice of pepperoni and mushroom. The taste was more than she anticipated and she savored every bite. _I bet Mom would enjoy this_, she thought suddenly feeling guilty.

"Geez, are you going to eat your fingers too? There is more you know," quipped Raphael. Ava stopped licking the left over sauce that was on her fingers and felt her pale face burn crimson. She hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"You're going to have to come over more often," Mikey sang out. "We have pizza all the time."

"It's very good," she told him. "I have heard that New York has the best pizza around." Mikey grinned proudly.

"It sure is." Ava kept an eye on the clock. She was sad, as the clock hands got closer to nine-thirty.

"I better go home," she lamented. "My mom will be worried if I'm not home when she gets there."

"That is very responsible," Splinter complimented. "Leonardo shall make sure you return to your home safely." She didn't refuse the offer. She had learned a hard lesson about how cruel the late night streets of New York could be.

"It was nice meeting all of you," she told them as she followed Leo to the door. She smiled at Mikey. "Thank you for helping me." He shrugged.

"It's no biggie."

"Be careful, my dear. The city is not a safe place," Splinter advised. She took his concerned words seriously.

"I will."

"Hey you can come back anytime!" Mikey blurted. "Can't she? I mean... she knows where we live... " Splinter smiled at the young turtle's enthusiasm.

"Yes she is most welcome to visit anytime."

_Wow_, Ava thought, feeling honored. Her first set of friends. "Thank you."

"We better get going," Leo butted in. "If you want to get home before your mom does." She nodded.

"Bye!" she waved. "And don't worry. I will protect your secret."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay dear readers. Here is the first chapter ! First of all, I would love to dedicate this fiction to Raphfreak. Betrayed Secrets is the creation from one of her MANY plot bunnies! Thanks girl for allowing me to take the idea and run with it ! I hope I done you proud.:D**_

_**I will also love to start off with a big thank you to Mikell and Harmony. Thank you so much ladies for standing behind me. The encouragment, ideas and suggestions from you all has been and always will be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Please read and enjoy! Remember, reviews are always welcomed :D**_

_**Hope you all had a great holiday!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own tmnt.**_

_**Betrayed Secrets**_

_2 Years Later_

Sixteen year old Ava was rushing from school. She had become good at dodging people on the street in the two years she lived in New York City. In fact, you could say she was great at it, even. She had her mother Karen's agility. Ava inherited a lot from her : a slight physique, a warm shy smile, intelligence and agility. Ava was glad she was so much like her mother. It made Karen all the more understanding of her. She was Ava's best friend in addition to being her Mom.

"I can't wait to show this to Donny!" she thought happily, as she clutched her final report card of the year in her hand. "He will be proud."

Quickly, she slipped around an aging building. She walked up to the steel garage door, and when she was positive no one was watching, she opened it high enough to crawl under. She quietly shut it behind her before she continued inside.

The battle shell and Raphael's motorbike were parked neatly against the back of the garage.

"They're home," she thought happily, as she slipped down the make shift entrance to the sewers and made her way to the lair of her five special friends.

"Hey guys," she sang, as she stepped in through the door way.

Mikey was the first to greet her."Hey, dudette!"he cried as he jumped out of seemingly nowhere and landed right in her path. Startled, she stopped short and clasped her hand to her chest.

"Heh, sorry,"he told her sheepishly.

"Mikey. Honestly. Do you always have to be in Ninja stealth mode?"she asked, shaking her head.

"You never know when trouble may linger in the darkness,"Mikey told her, dropping his voice into an eerie whisper.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Please, Mike. Trying to find this place would be like trying to find Atlantis. Impossible."

"True,"Mikey agreed with a nod. He then issued her a smirk. "So? Got any news?"

Ava couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "I passed!"she squealed shamelessly as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Awesome!" he chorused as he joined her in a mini happy dance. He then walked over to stand behind her. He covered her eyes with his large green hands.

"Hey!" she objected. "Mikey. What are you doing?"

"Just walk forward," he encouraged.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he pressed. Then in a hurt tone, he added," Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Michaelangelo. Just that…"

"Well, walk then," he cut her off.

Ava gave in and played his little game. Her steps were slow and stiff as she walked blindly to wherever Mikey was herding her. She knew the lair well enough to figure out it was the kitchen.

"Okay. There you go," he said, finally stopping. He withdrew his hands from her eyes. "Ta da!"

She opened her eyes and looked up. They were indeed in the kitchen. A banner was draped across the brick wall.

CONGRATULATIONS, AVA! was scrawled across it in a hand written manner.

"You guys," she gushed modestly, feeling her cheeks automatically burn a slight shade of red. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter were standing in the center of the room, waiting for her. "How did you even know?"

"It's all you have been talking about for the last two months," Leo replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you were almost having a nervous breakdown," Raph added, as he walked by. He playfully yanked on the end of her ponytail. "Gee…with all the studying you and Don did...you were sure to ace, egg head."

Ava frowned. "Don't call me that." However, she didn't take his comments to heart. She had been around him long enough that his bark was worse than his bite. It was just his strange way of saying 'I like you.' She turned to Don and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"What is that for?" he chuckled as his cheeks colored slightly.

"You helped. If you hadn't explained all that physics stuff. "

"Ava, you just have to have a little bit of confidence, " he told her gently.

"Well... I have to make sure I get high marks," she replied. Her dreams of attending the veterinary college when she finished high school depended on it. With her mother's modest income as a dance teacher, there was no way she could save up. She would have to rely on scholarships. Thus, she needed higher than average marks.

"Yeah, well. At least I am now officially off for the summer!" She couldn't help contain her excitement.

"When do you start your job?" Leo asked.

She turned to him, her smile wide. "Today actually. I start at two o'clock! I can't wait!"

Ava had managed to land a summer job at the city zoo. It was going to be an exciting adventure for her. A job at the zoo would look very good on her resume.

"Hey, guys. Did you all forget the grub?"

Ava looked over to the counter where Casey was standing, a cake in his hand. His girlfriend, April was standing close to his side. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Casey Jones," she scolded teasingly. "Can't your stomach wait a few minutes?"

"Sorry, Babe," he apologized. "But I'm starved."

"You're always starved," Raphael quipped, as he took the homemade marble cake with boiled icing.

He set it on the table and April fetched a knife from the drawer.

"A cake too?" Ava gushed, a little embarrassed from all the attention. "Thanks guys."

"Your welcome, "April told her.

Leo cut eight perfect slices of the cake and passed them around.

"Oh, no," Ava sighed when she noticed the time. "It's one thirty. I got to get to the zoo. I don't want to be late on the first day."

"I can take you on my motor bike," Casey offered. "I can get you there in a jiffy."

"Your bike?" Ava echoed, unsure.

"I can take you," April piped up. "We can go in the van."

"That old thing," Casey criticized. " My bike is faster."

"With the way you drive, the van is safer," the red head said, standing her ground.

"But she has to get there in half an hour."

From beside her, Ava heard Mikey groan. "There they go again," he whispered to her. "They fight like they are married."

Ava snickered. She was accustomed to April and Casey's harmless bickering. In a way it was kind of cute. Sort of.

"April, you can take me, " Ava butted in. Time was ticking. Casey fell into silence, and looked hurt. "Casey, can you pick me up at eight o'clock?"

He seemed to like the idea. "Sure, kid. I can pick you up."

Ava sighed. _That was easy_, she thought. She set her dishes into the sink as April retrieved her keys.

"Good luck," Splinter blessed, as she headed for the door.

"Thank you," she replied with a nervous tone. "I will let you all know how my first day goes."

She took one last look at her special friends before she left.

_I am such a lucky girl_, she thought to herself. _Great friends and an awesome job. Things couldn't be any better._

With happiness in her heart, she left with April.

***

Victor Lombardi sat behind his wooden desk, a death grip clasped around the phone he had shoved against his ear.

"I am serious. Dead serious," he spoke stiffly to the member of the board on the other end. "It is not going well here. Our figures are down considerably. And if something doesn't change soon, I will be forced to close this place."

He rubbed his temples with his free tanned right hand. "I don't know how I propose to change things, Roger. I am just filling you in on the details." Another sigh. "Well, what is the possibility to get a new exhibit? That may lure more visitors in."

He ended the phone call by slamming the receiver down against the desk top.

"Stubborn man," he snarled. "No spare money to fund a new exhibit my ass."

He pushed himself out of his chair and paced his office floor as he thought. He paused and stared out the window to the empty parking lot beneath him.

_Something has to change_, he thought_. I am not about to lose everything I worked for!_

Victor had worked in his current position for the past 15 years. He had developed the zoo from its tiny start to a full blown attraction. He had wheeled and dealed, bought and sold animals in order to create his handsome display. But just recently, they had suffered the loss of Remus, the beautiful and gentle Bengal tiger. Victor had yet to replace one of the crowd's favorite.

The soft knock that rattled on the door snapped him out of his reverie.

"Come in," he invited, his voice gruff. He tried to compose himself and look friendly as Maggie, the receptionist poked her head inside.

"Your two o'clock is here," she informed him, as she pushed a lock of her brown frizzy hair behind her ear.

He nodded. "Tell her to come in." He took his position behind his desk and waited. Shortly after, Ava entered the room.

"Hello, Sir," she greeted shyly. "I'm Ava Frost."

"Come and have a seat," he invited, gesturing towards the chair that was across from him. He turned and leafed through his files for her paper work. He went through the formalities with her.

"And your uniform." He rummaged through a box of the beige uniforms until he came to her size. He gave her the directions to the ladies washroom that was down the corridor and to her right. "After you change, you can go back and meet Maggie. My senior employee, Tristan Langford, will give you a quick tour. You are assigned to work with him in his area." Ava rose out of her seat. "Have a good day."

"Thank you, " Ava replied as she left to get changed. "Well, this isn't very flattering," she thought as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. The tan color was all wrong for her pale complexion. The blouse bagged on her and her pants were a mile too long. She stuffed her street clothes into her purple backpack and tossed it over her shoulders. She retraced her steps to the main lobby where Maggie was waiting.

"Tristan should be here any minute," she explained in a bored tone. "He was helping Dr. Rizzo, the Veterinarian, with one of the pandas."

_How exciting!_ she thought. _Working along side the vets! Yup. I defiantly picked the right job for myself._

To pass the time, she studied the pamphlets, a story on the history of the zoo itself and Victor Lombardi's brief biography.

"Sorry I took so long," a male's voice panted. Ava glanced over her shoulder.

"This is Ava Frost," Maggie introduced, pointing in Ava's direction. "Ava, Tristan."

"Hi," Ava said quickly. She had pictured an older, balding man to be the 'senior employee'. Tristan was no senior. He couldn't have been to much older than herself. He was taller than her, which was an easy feat. His jaw was squarely shaped, and when he smiled he flashed brilliant white teeth. He was tanned, clearly used to spending most of his time outdoors. But what caught her attention was his golden brown hair that hung in a layered shag. Hazel eyes peered out from underneath his bangs.

Tristan glided over to her and stuck out his hand. "So I have the pleasure of working with you this summer?" he asked.

Ava was annoyed to feel her cheeks flush. She quickly snapped his arm up and down in a clumsy handshake.

"I guess, " she spoke.

"Hey, don't look so worried. We are going to have a blast." He smiled at her easily.

"Good," she mumbled. _Good! Is that the best I can think of? _

"Well, how about I give you a tour?" Tristan suggested.

"That would be a good start," Ava agreed. She followed him as he headed out of the main office. He led her around the park. She nodded as the announced each display. She smiled to herself as he announced that Millie and Henry, the tortoises were the biggest turtle species in captivity. I guess what he doesn't know....

He showed her the behind the scenes areas such as the feeding and medical rooms, the bathing areas.

"And here we are," he announced as he took the EMPLOYEES ONLY entrance to the elephant exhibit. "This is my area."

Ava's eyes widened. "Seriously? I love elephants!"

Tristan smiled at her enthusiasm. "Then I guess you are happy with your post." His eyes danced as he looked at her.

"Yes! I am," she gushed as she peered out the window. She watched a mother and her calf slowly walked through their pen.

"That's Jenny and her baby Tusk," he explained to her. "You will love them both. She is awesome with people, even with her baby."

Ava momentarily lost herself in her thoughts as she dreamed of touching and feeding the pachyderms. Again, she thanked the higher power for allowing her to have this wonderful experience.

"So... what do I do first?" she asked, eager to get going.

Well... your first duties are muck duty." He tuned and gave her an apologetic bat of his long eyelashes.

Ava snapped backwards. "Muck duty?" she repeated, crinkling her freckled nose.

"Sorry. It's the newbie's job until they learn the ropes."

"Lucky I am a quick learner," Ava commented to herself bitterly. Nonetheless, she was determined to do her best.

"Then after that, I will show you where to get their water. You are probably overwhelmed already."

She shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

"Good. Then follow me and we will get this show on the road."

Ava spent the rest of her shift trying to keep up without making too many mistakes. The time flew by and before she knew it, eight o'clock had arrived. She thanked Tristan for his help and promised to be back the next day. After she collected her backpack from her locker, she skipped to the front where Casey was already waiting.

"How was your first day, Kid?" he asked as he tossed her a spare helmet.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed as she cinched the chin strap. "I can't wait to tell the guys all about it."

"Well, they are waiting." Casey chuckled. "Hope you have room for a late supper."

"They waited for me?" she asked humbly.

"Of course. They figured you would be hungry."

"Aw," she blushed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Ava nodded as she hopped on behind Casey. He pulled out onto the highway and headed for the lair.

Friends. The turtles and their Sensei possessed pure hearts. They were the best.

And she was honored to know them.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, a new year, a new chapter! Mikey is up to a little _**monkey bussiness**_. LOL. Hope you enjoy it. The real action is soon about to start. I am only setting the stage :D_

_Wishing you all the best in 2010!!_

_Disclaimer: The usual. Still don't own them and definatly not making any profit off of them._

* * *

Chapter 2

Ava's alarm went off too early for her taste. She stared at the buzzing clock that sat on her dresser. It was a simple trick she used to make sure she didn't do the usual shutting it off, rolling over and going back to sleep routine. She tossed back her yellow comforter and staggered across her room.

"Why do you mock me?" she mumbled tiredly, as she looked at the tiny electronic device. It's red glowing numbers seemed to smile up at her. It was six o'clock. She wasn't due to be at the zoo until eight. She picked up her uniform she had neatly laid out on a chair in the corner of her room. She could already hear her mother milling about downstairs as she headed for the bathroom to get a shower.

"All ready for the day?" Karen asked, as her daughter joined her in the kitchen.

"I sure am." She didn't have to turn around to see the smile that was on Ava's lips.

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Karen apologized, as she fluffed the scrambled eggs she had cooking.

"It's okay, Mom," Ava assured her as she reached into the fridge and retrieved the container of orange juice. "I didn't mean to get home late. Casey picked me up and... well…he and April shared their supper with me."

Immediately she felt guilty of the white lie she had been telling her mom for the past two years. The identity of the turtles was her secret only. Casey and April were her scapegoats. It wasn't really lying. She was with them a lot too.

"They are such a nice couple," her mom commented as she divided the cooked eggs onto matching powder blue plates. Ava finished buttering the toast and joined Karen at the table.

Ava nibbled away at her toast when she noticed her mother trying to be inconspicuous as she rubbed her temples.

"Mom?" she asked, setting her crust onto her plate.

Karen saw the worried look that was evident in her daughter's eyes.

"Just a little headache," she replied quietly. "Must be time for my caffeine." She got up and busied herself fixing a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. "So, you didn't tell me about your first day at work yet. Fill me in."

Ava took a sip of her orange juice before she began. "It was awesome!" Quickly she told her mom about how she got to tend to the elephants as they finished breakfast

Karen turned back to her cup of coffee. "Do you want me to drive you this morning?" She gave her daughter a worried look. She hated the idea of her only daughter to take any form of public transportation.

Ava waved her hand in the air. "No, I'm covered," she replied. She knew that her mom didn't have time to drive her. They were going in two different directions. "Case said he will pick me up." _At least I hope_, she thought to herself. Casey was a man that liked his sleep.

"Really? He doesn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Well, thank him for me too." Karen stood up and took her plates to the sink. "I am going to try to get home early tonight. We can catch up and maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds great." Ava repeated her mother's actions and put her own dishes in the sink. She noticed the time on the clock. It was already seven o'clock. "I better get going. Casey should be here soon."

"Well, you have a good day, dear." Karen bent and kissed the smooth skin on her daughter's cheek.

" I will. And the same to you."

She scooped up her back pack and slipped her feet into her worn gray sneakers. She gave a quick wave to her mother before she exited their tiny apartment.

Ava survived her second day. By the time four o'clock came around, she was tired and ready to sit.

"You look beat," Tristan teased, as they walked back to the main building from the elephant pen.

"Am not," she lied. A big yawn stated otherwise.

"Go and get some rest. Tomorrow you get to bath Tusk."

"Now that should be entertainment at its best," she giggled. They said their good byes and she retrieved her back pack.

It was April this time waiting for her in her van.

"Hey, Ape. Where's Casey?"

"Him and Raph are doing their macho guy thing. It was slow at the shop, so I offered to stop by."

Ava started to settle into the passenger seat when a familiar orange clad face popped up between the two girls. Ava gasped.

"Mikey!" she scolded.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"Yeah, sure," she muttered as she placed her book bag down on the floor between her feet. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I thought you would give me a quick tour," he told her.

"You want to see the zoo?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. I figured where you now work here..."

"But..." Ava looked up to April for help. The pretty red head frowned.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell him to wait." She narrowed her eyes at Mikey. "But you know how stubborn boys can be."

"What! I will behave," he assured her. "I'm Ninja remember. I am highly skilled in the art of invisibly and stealth." He held his head high as he boasted.

Ava rolled her eyes playfully. She had heard that very same speech countless times. He always managed to get himself into some kind of mischief.

"Mikey…can't you wait for another time?" But the blue liquidly eyes that stared back at her made her reconsider. _How does he do that so well_? she wondered.

"Fine," she caved in, knowing she was losing the battle anyway. "The zoo itself closes to the public at five. But there is some staff that are still there to tend to the animals." She sighed as she opened the door and slid out. "There shouldn't be a lot of people around. But you got to promise to wear your disguise!"

"I came prepared," he sang out, as he sat back in the seat. She heard him rustle before he hoped out of the van dressed in his trench coat and fedora hat. She frowned, still thinking it was a bad idea. It was still day light out. She hoped her disguise was enough.

"Would you like to come, April?" Ava asked.

April shook her head. "NO. You two go ahead. "

"We won't be long," Ava promised April, while she firmly looked at Mikey.

"I will be on my best behavior," he promised.

"Please do," the young girl begged. "Now come on before they lock the gates."

She quickly led him in through the exhibits. He stopped and peered into each cage with childlike wonder. He ducked in behind trees and signs whenever they met the odd person. Ava was thankful that he was on his best behavior.

He stopped up short when they came across the monkey exhibit.

"That's George, Charlie and Sally."

"These guys are so cool," he said as he watched their silly antics. Ava smiled to herself as he talked baby talk to the tiny female that seemed to be equally interested in him.

"Mikey, don't get too close," Ava warned, as he inched closer to the cage.

"Don't worry. She can't hurt me," he told her. He stood directly in front of the cage. Sally now had her dainty fingers and toes wrapped around the bars as she focused on Mikey's voice. She chattered softly, as if talking back to him. Mikey smiled, happy to get such a reaction. He turned to look at a worried Ava. "See. Nothing is going to happen. And I think she actually likes me."

"Just come back from there. Please?"

"You are such a worry...." But he didn't have time to finish. Before he could react, Sally thrusted her slender furry arm through the bars and snatched his hat. She yanked it off of his head and squealed with delight.

"Hey!" Mikey protested, as he rubbed his hands over his now exposed bald head. "That isn't cool! Give it back."

Sally looked back with laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, Mikey!" Ava sighed. She went over and tried to bargain with the animal.

"Mikey, go hide behind those trees. If someone comes along, they can see you."

"Fine," he grumbled, feeling very annoyed. He did as Ava asked and waited. Ava spoke quietly to Sally, begging for his hat back. She did everything in her power. Then she remembered she had a few apple slices left over in her pocket. She reached in and retrieved it.

"Hey, girl. How about these?" She handed the slices in between the rungs and waited patiently. Sally examined her before slowly inching closer. She sniffed at Ava's offering before she accepted the fruit. She held the worn hat close enough that Ava could nab it while she was distracted. Sally let out an angry squeal as Ava yanked the hat out of her claws.

"Sorry girl. He needs this more than you do."

She watched as the monkey darted to the back of the cage, obviously ticked off. Ava quickly went back to Mikey and handed him the fedora.

"Here. Now will you stay away from the animals? The barriers are up for a reason."

Mikey looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry," he told her.

"Come on. I will show you Jenny and Tusk. Then we go back to April."

He followed behind her as she headed down a dirt path. This time he placed a hand on the brim of the hat, securing it from any more would-be thieves.

After Ava quickly wrapped up the tour, they headed back to meet up with April. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the bothered look on Ava's face.

"So, how did it go?" she asked, as they settled themselves in. She pulled the shifter to drive and cautiously pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, April. It was awesome. There were tigers and polar bears and giraffes. And the elephants that Ava works with." He flashed her a proud smile. "Are you not scared to work with them? They are so big?" he asked

Ava chuckled. "They are not scary at all."

"They are not as sneaky as those monkeys. Now mixed with a little mutagen, they would make stellar ninjas!"

"They sure did outsmart you, Mikey," she shot back at him.

"You were outsmarted by a monkey?" April said, amused.

"The furry little creature snagged my hat so quickly I didn't even hear her move." He looked annoyed.

April's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror. "Snatched your hat? Did anybody see you?" The light tone in her voice was gone. A look of concern filled her face.

Mikey quickly glanced over at Ava. "I... I don't think so," he fumbled, suddenly realizing the magnitude of the situation.

"No. Nobody was around. Thank goodness," breathed Ava as she slumped in her seat. "Mikey, you really have to be more careful."

"Well, if nobody was around, then what was the harm?" he asked dismissing the conversation. "Don't worry. "

"Just promise me you won't do that that again. If you wanted a tour, I could have tried to make arrangements another way," Ava informed him gently.

Mikey nodded. "Okie dokie."

Ava and April exchanged weary glances. Neither one believed the adventurous young turtle.

However, neither spoke of the incident anymore.

^v^

Victor sat in his office chair, his eyes scanning official documents. They held proof of the sudden decrease of income the zoo was bringing in. He raised his eyes and stared angrily at a picture belonging to a newspaper article.

"If they did this to me, so help them," he grumbled as he studied the faces in the photo. Their screams of anger were frozen on their enraged faces. They held up signs that boldly stated their opinion on zoos and mistreatment of animals. "Fools!" he snapped at them. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

The board president, Peter Bolton, had been calling him ruthlessly. Cut costs. Raise prices. Those ideas seemed good in theory. Cut costs would mean poor care to the animals, which may lead to sick animals and hefty veterinarian bills. Raise prices and you would drive away what little visitors did come. No, he needed a different course of action. A plan. And a good one.

Peter would not listen to any other ideas. His narrowed mindedness and abuse of the power position he held fed Victor's frustration. Peter wouldn't consider beefing up the attractions. To the president, it was just one zoo. He could easily transfer the animals elsewhere if need be.

Victor wasn't about to give up the battle. The zoo was his baby and he wasn't about to give it up so easily. He needed something different. Something the public had never seen.

He switched his focus to his surveillance camera

Through the eyes of the cameras, he looked out upon the exhibits. He watched as the last few visitors of the day made their rounds quickly. He sighed.

Then something caught his eyes.

Quickly, he maneuvered the arrow to the screen in the right hand corner and left clicked on the mouse. He ordered the computer to take the images back only a few short seconds before. He freeze framed and enlarged. He leaned his elbows on the table and leaned forward, closer to the screen. He squinted, as if it would help him see well.

"What the...?" he mumbled to himself as he stared at a strange looking figure in a trench coat. He could make out the obvious blurry image of Ava standing beside the being in question. "Hmm..."

Instantly, the future started to look bright again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Things finally get rolling. I definatly wouldn't want to be in Ava's shoes. :(**_

_**Disclaimer: same as always :D**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 4**_

Karen taught all types of dancing but had an especial love of ballet. Although Ava didn't dance, she loved to watch the dancers spin and twirl and flex in front of the mirror. Her artistic soul was well satisfied just listening to the classic music, and watching the beauty of the dance. She was a ballet dancer by proxy, and nothing made her happier than hanging out at the studio.

Karen promised to leave the studio early and treat them both to a nice little supper at Ava's favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate another successful year at school.

Ava entered the studio where a ballet class was in full swing. Although she loved watching the older and skilled dancers more, she also enjoyed watching the little ones as they attempted to stay focused, bumped into one another, and wandered away from the line up. As she watched, she noticed Karen smiling patiently but rubbing her temples. She had been doing that a lot lately. Karen had been plagued with sudden and severe migraines in the last 3 months. In her living memory Ava could not remember her mother ever even having a headache.

Ava sat down unobtrusively to watch the class. They only got through about half the class when it happened. The little kids were practicing the five ballet positions, when suddenly her mother staggered a little, and fell backwards to the floor in a dead faint.

Ava yelled, "MOM!" and rushed over to her mother's side. The reaction of the kids varied. Some started screaming, some started crying, some ran to their parents, and some froze in position like miniature statues.

By the time Ava made it to her mother, her mother was in the muscle jerking phase of a full blown grand mal seizure. Saliva burst from her mouth, and face took on an alarming bluish cast. "Someone call 911!" Ava shrieked. "Mom, speak to me!"

Karen continued to seize, her body dancing as though she was being touched with a live wire. The parents gathered around curiously. Every time there was a pause in the seizure, Ava let out a sigh of relief, and then she tensed up when the seizure resumed.

It felt like a life time until the paramedics arrived.

When they arrived, things happened very fast. They grabbed a set of her mother's vitals, applied oxygen, and loaded her up on a stretcher. Once in the ambulance they asked Ava a lot of questions. "Does your Mom have any allergies? Is she on any medications? Does she have health problems? Is she epileptic? Diabetic? Heart trouble? Has she ever had a seizure before?" Ava answered them, and she could see they were as baffled as she why a perfectly healthy woman would have a seizure. In the ambulance the paramedics gave her mother a medication to halt the seizure. The medication slowed it down, made the interval between the muscle jerking longer, but didn't stop it entirely.

Once in the Emergency Department of the New York City hospital, her mother was rushed into trauma. There were so many people surrounding the bed she could no longer see her mother.

A well meaning nurse took Ava by the shoulders and led her to a room. "My Mom," sobbed Ava. "My Mom!"

"We're going to do everything we can to help your Mom," the nurse reassured kindly. "But we need all the room possible. We'll come and get you once we know more, okay, love? Is there anyone we could call for you? Any family?

"There's no one. Please hurry," begged Ava as the nurse turned and walked away.

Thus followed the longest four hours of Ava's life. She paced back and forth on the threadbare carpet of the little room, jumping every time an individual walked by. She wrung her hands until it was a miracle there was any skin left on them.

Finally a doctor came in. "You're Karen's daughter?"

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"I've got some bad news."

Ava suddenly felt she couldn't breathe. "What is it?"

"Your mother has a rather sizable brain tumor. It's pressing in on her brain and that's what caused the seizure. I've consulted a neurosurgeon to come in and do an immediate consult."

"A brain tumor? That's bad right?" Ava knew she sounded stupid, but shock made her mouth dry and words sound funny.

"It IS bad; I'm going to be honest. However, we won't know just how bad until we find out more about the type of tumor it is." Ava let out a broken hearted moan and buried her face in her hands. "Are you her only family?"

"Yes."

"Can we have permission to do the consult?"

Ava didn't think about money. She only thought of her dear mother's life. "Do everything you need to do!" she sniffed.

"She's in good hands," the doctor assured her. Then he turned and left Ava alone.

^V^

Ava stayed by her mother's side, long into the night. A nurse brought her a roll out cot so she could try to get a decent sleep. It was useless. She tossed and turned and spent most of the time staring at the ceiling or out the window. By morning her head ached from crying and thinking about how they would ever pay for the surgery. When the doctor brought her the paper work, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the total of the bill. They didn't have near that kind of money. They didn't have family that could help either. She sat up on the cot and drew her knees into her chest. As she watched her mom slowly breathe in and out, she decided she had to do something. As to how, she didn't have an answer.

"Maybe Master Splinter will know. He always has the right answers," she decided.

When the morning nurse did her early rounds, Ava quietly approached her.

"How is she?" she asked, quietly, not wanting to disturb her mother.

The nurse offered an encouraging smile. "Well, she is resting now. "

"She must be tired," Ava remarked. "She has been asleep since we got here."

"The doctor has ordered for her to be on phenobarbital," she explained. Ava couldn't help but stare at her with a confused expression. "It is a drug we use around the clock to help prevent the seizures. It is a benzodiazapine." Again, Ava cast her a look as if the nurse was speaking some kind of alien language. "From the same family as ativan, only stronger. It will keep her sedated."

"Oh," Ava replied. She reached out and gently held her mother's hand. "So she will sleep for a long time?"

The nurse nodded, relieved that the young girl understood.

"Will she be all right if I step out? What if anything does … happen?" she gulped.

"We will call you right away."

"Okay," Ava nodded. "I'm going to leave for a bit. But I promise to be back later. I already gave one of the other nurses my contact number." In the after shock of all the commotion, she had scrawled April's phone number on a piece of paper. It was the most logical number to hand over.

"Okay, dear. We will see you when you get back."

Ava leaned over and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"I will be back later, Mom. I love you," she whispered softly into her mother's ear. She straightened up and quickly left the room.

She quickly dashed through the streets in the morning sun, only stopping when she got to the corner of Laird and Eastman.

When she arrived at the lair, she was surprised by the quit atmosphere.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered, as she walked through the lair. Master Splinter met her in the kitchen.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted. He drooped his ears and lowered his whiskers in a sympathetic gesture. "How is your mother?"

"They have her sedated," Ava explained simply. She couldn't remember the name of the medication. "She is sleeping for now."

"I hope that she gets better," he told her. "Did the doctors give a diagnosis?"

She remembered that she had not called to fill them in on the doctor's findings. She had initially called April while she was waiting for the results to come back.

She suddenly felt weak and ill at the very thought of what the doctor had told her. She scrambled for a chair at the kitchen table and sat. Pale faced, she looked up at the wise rat.

"Master," she spoke quietly. "They said she has a brain tumor." Her voice trailed off.

Splinter sucked in a surprised breath. He had not expected such awful news.

"My dear. I am sorry." He knelt beside her and placed his paws over her hands she had clutched in her lap.

"They say they can help by doing surgery," Ava continued.

"That is good news," Splinter said, brightly.

"That is what I thought until I saw the bill. They tried to explain all the insurance stuff." She shook her head. "I don't understand all that. All that I know is that because mom has her own business, she isn't covered. It is very expensive and we just don't have that kind of money."

Splinter frowned. "Take heart child."

Ava sobbed. "But, Master. I couldn't ask anybody for that much money."

Splinter sighed, sharing her pain."If there is anything we can do to help, please. Let us know." He leaned forward and embraced her into a warm, caring hug.

"Thank you," she sighed. "But unless Donatello can secretly do the procedure, or you can somehow do some fantastic ninja trick to make the tumor disappear, then there is nothing. I feel so helpless."

"You are not helpless," Splinter told her. "You will be brave for your mother's sake and your own."

Ava nodded. "I will try," she promised. "I can't bear to lose her. I will do anything."

"And that is the power of love, my dear. When those we care deeply about are in need, nothing seems impossible. There is always a way. You just have to watch for it."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," she told him, sitting back in the chair. She felt slightly better after talking with him. However, she knew her nightmare was just beginning.

^V^

Ava did not look forward to going back to work on Monday morning. Her heart was in the hospital right along with her mother. But she knew it was important for her to go to work. They needed the extra cash now more than ever.

Slowly, she dragged herself into the main building. She was surprised to see Victor, standing by the desk, chatting idly with the receptionist. She turned and started to head down the hall way towards the ladies locker area.

"Ava?"

The sound of her Victor's gravelly voice made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and blinked at him.

"Morning," she faltered, forcing a polite smile. Then she took a deep breath. _Now is the time_, she thought to herself. The whole drive over, she had devised a dialogue for her boss. She felt ashamed for deciding to ask for a raise. It was Donatello's suggestion. Leonardo explained the benefits of taking the risk and asking. Mikey told her there was no harm in trying. And Raphael offered to pin him up on the wall with his sais if he disagreed. With a team like that behind her, it was worth a shot.

Victor stepped towards her. Clumsily, she blurted out, "Mr. Lambardi, can I please talk to you?"

He seemed caught off guard, but recovered quickly. "Yes, dear," he drawled kindly. "Come. We will go to my office."

Ava switched directions and fell into step behind the large man. They walked in silence to his office two floors up. Once they were inside his office, he shut the door and took his spot behind the desk. Ava reclaimed the seat she had the very first time she was in his office.

"Now my dear Ava. What would you like to discuss?"

"Sir...I was wondering if... I..."she sighed, angry at herself. Why couldn't she just spit it out? Just for once, she wished she had an ounce of Raphael's aggressiveness.

"Go on?" Victor encouraged. He wasn't in the mood for wasting time.

"If I could have a raise?" The words fell out of her mouth quickly. She dared to look up at him. "Or even more hours. I know I just started and all, but I would never have asked if this wasn't important."

Victor was interested. Curiously, he leaned forward.

"And exactly, why is this important, dear?"

"My mother is very sick," Ava continued. "She is in the hospital right now. The doctors found a tumor in her brain. They told me they can do surgery....but..."

Victor gave her his best impersonation of a caring, sympathetic man. "You need the money," he finished, knowingly.

She nodded. "Yeah. But I know I never could come up with the full amount. I thought if I had extra, it would help somehow."

Victor sat back in his chair. It groaned from under him. He paused in thought, pretending to ponder her plea. Little did the naive girl know that she had already made life easy for her boss. She played into his scheme beautifully.

"Ava, I do have a proposition for you."

Ava brightened. "Really?" she couldn't believe her ears. The guys were right. Things were going to work out after all.

"Yes. See, you have something that interests me. And I have something that can save your mother's life."

She squinted at him, confused. "I do?"

"Yes, you do." He tilted his head as he continued to speak. "You do know that the zoo is in jeopardy, correct?"

Ava nodded slowly, not understanding how the zoo's welfare compared with her mother. However, she let him continue.

"You, Ava, have a key that can save the zoo, and the animals. " He leaned forward to her once more. "And your job."

"But I don't understand?" she finally admitted. "What do I have that can possibly save this place?"

Victor's smile sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't warm and friendly, but one that belonged to someone dark and sinister.

"You have knowledge of some unusual creatures, do you not?"

_What? NO! He could not possibly be talking about the turtles? Could he?_

"I don't know what you are talking about," she stammered, staring at the top of his desk. She heard him cackle.

"Don't play stupid with me, little girl," he snapped. He punched some buttons on his key board before he turned the screen to face her. The color drained from her head all the way to the tip of her toes as she stared at the screen. It was the security camera panel. Right in the center, enlarged enough for her to see, was Mikey. In the background she distinguished the blurry shape to be the monkey holding his fedora. She instantly felt the bile rise into her throat.

_Oh, no! Mikey! I knew it was a bad idea for you to come inside._

Victor was pleased that he now had her attention.

"There is no reason to lie," he warned her. "I know that you have some sort of relationship with this creature. Isn't that right?"

Ava gulped and nodded. She was caught and he had proof.

"I have done my homework. This is one of those fabled mutant turtles, is it not? I have done the research. I know that people believe that they do exist. But nobody has ever had an opportunity to prove it."

Ava closed her eyes. _This can't be happening! _But she nodded, slowly, admitting to the truth.

Victor's smile broadened. "Well, now. I think we can make a bargain."

"What do you mean?" Ava was scared to ask.

"I can pay for your mother's surgery and save her life. All you have to do is help me get the turtles here."

Ava snapped backwards. "You mean you want to capture them?"

"Well, I prefer to say I would give them a chance to have a better living."

"But they are happy in the sewers," Ava babbled.

"I can give them everything they ever wanted. They can live like kings!"

"They have everything they wanted," Ava told him.

Anger started to boil through Victor's body. "But they can have a home with every at their access. What if they get sick?"

"Well, Don always helped them."

"What about supplies?"

"He gets what he needs."

"Medication?"

Ava paused. There was one time that April had to pull out all the stops to get medicine to help Leonardo.

Victor picked up on her hesitance. "I can offer the best of medicine. Their very own doctor. Trust me. You will be doing them a favor. Enriching their life."

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Ava let us balance the pros and cons. Pro. You give your _friends _a new quality of life. You save the zoo. You secure the staff their jobs. Your .other will get to live to see you graduate, get married and have grandbabies." Ava bit her lip until she tasted the metallic flavor of blood. "Con. The zoo goes bankrupt. You all lose your jobs. The animals will be sold off, or worse. Sent to labs for experiments, or put down because they can not be replaced." He narrowed his eyes. "Your mother does not live. You are left alone. No family. Then what do you do?"

He backed off to let her mull over what he just fed her.

_He is right. _She thought to her self. _All that awful stuff would happen_. And her mom. She dreaded to think the grim outcome.

"Well," Victor asked, trying his best to be patient.

"I... I... need some time to think," she whispered.

Victor gnashed his teeth together. It wasn't the answer he had hoped for, but he was confident that the young girl could be easy persuaded. He had put enough grisly images into her head. How could she resist?

"Just remember. My offer only stands for a limited time. I may change my mind."

Ava nodded. "I understand." How could she betray her own friends for money? That is the lowest of low. On the other hand it was for her mother's _life. _

She stood up from her seat and excused herself to return to work. Victor watched her leave. Once he was safe behind his closed door, he let out an evil cackle.

Immediately he started to think about what preparations he would need to take for his new soon to be guests.

*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. Just borrowing them for a wee bit of fun

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 5**_

The sun streaming in through the hospital window seemed insolently cheerful.  
. Ava just did not have a good feeling. Ever since her mother fell ill, she had gone around with a pit in her stomach and heaviness in her step. To lose her mother would be to lose everything. If she lost her mother…but Ava could not bring herself to deliberate that possibility.

Ava spent an inordinate amount of time watching her mother sleep. She was on massive dose of benzodiazepines round the clock to control the seizures. Not only was her mother seldom awake, but she wasn't usually coherent during those rare times when her eyes were actually open. When she did open her eyes, she was wont to repeat the same litany of questions over and over, only to wake up and repeat the same list 30 minutes later. "Where am I? What happened? Am I going to be okay?" She was so pale and thin. When she woke to eat, she could not remain awake long enough to finish. Ava looked up at the IV wondering if it was the only thing keeping her mother from death and the thought was horrifying to her.

Ava paced back and forth, reading tattered magazines and the newspaper. It was during one of these times when the crisis happened. Ava was, as usual, trying to read but unable to concentrate when a sound akin to a grunt escaped her mother's lips. By the time Ava turned to see what had happened, her mother had muscle jerking from head to toe. The bed was rustling as her limbs stiffened out and her face went from a cadet blue to a deep navy. Ava shrieked and ran out into the hallway. "Somebody help me! My mother!" Three nurses who had been charting at the nurses station leapt up and sprung into action.

One grabbed the phone and the PA system erupted with, "Any doctor STAT neurology unit. Any doctor STAT."

Within minutes the room erupted into chaos and so many surrounded her mother's bed with so much equipment that Ava couldn't even see what was going on. A well meaning nurse took Ava by the shoulders and led her to the waiting room. "Will my mom by all right?" she cried.

"I don't know yet. Wait here and the doctor will come in and talk to you as soon as he can."

Terrified Ava sat for an indefinite period of time, tense and trembling waiting for news. Finally a doctor came in and shut the door behind him. "I'm Dr. Gustav, a neurologist caring for you mother."

Ava's mouth was so dry she could hardly gasp, "Is she alive?"

"Yes." When Ava's shoulders slumped with relief, Dr. Gastav was quick to add. "But she had a very bad, long lasting seizure as you could tell. We will be increasing her level of anti-seizure medication and moving her into the neuro intensive care unit."

"What does this all mean?" Ava questioned, tremulously.

"I'm going to be honest, little girl. Your mother is in very critical condition. The glioblastoma must be growing even faster than we'd thought. It's pushing on her brain tissue. Eventually it will make the seizures worse and cause permanent irreversible brain damage. Your mother MUST have the surgery to remove the tumor as soon as possible. That will give her some hope. The _only thing_ that will give her hope."

Ava stared at the doctor as he excused himself, too shocked to speak.

"Ava? Is everything alright?"

Leonardo's concerned voice made the young girl pick her head up out of her hands. With the guys busy in practice, she had thought she was alone in the living room. After her mother was settled, and there was no more that she could do, she had fled to the lair. She had done a pretty convincing job putting on a brave front until the blue banded turtle caught her in a moment of weakness.

Desperately, she wiped at her eyes and looked up at him. Leo instantly knew and sat beside her on the couch.

"I thought you guys were with Splinter in the training room," she sniffed as she shifted position.

"We were done a while ago," he told her. Leo gently touched her arm. "How is your mom?" he asked. "How are you holding up?"

Ava turned to him and struggled against a new wave of tears. She told him what had happened that morning and what the doctor's final words were. Leo's eyes expressed the sympathy he had for her.

"I'm so sorry," he told her quietly.

"This whole thing sucks," she hiccuped. She fell silent once again.

Leo wrapped his arm over her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. He held her until Mikey announced supper was ready.

"Coming?" Leo asked as he got off the couch. "You must be hungry."

Ava shook her head. "No, I'm not," she mumbled. "You go ahead. I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded and waved him away. Hesitantly, Leonardo made his way to the kitchen leaving her alone once more.

She could hear Mikey's laughter, Raphael's gruff voice mix with Don's and Leo's soft voices drift from the kitchen. They sounded like a happy family.

A happy family she knew she was about to break.

Ava stood in front of her boss's desk. She stared at the gold paper weight in the shape of a lion's head that occupied one corner. She could have easily replaced it with her own heavy heart.

"So you are most certain you are prepared to go through with this?" Victor asked. He kept his voice as gentle as he possibly could.

Ava swallowed hard as she gave her head one slow nod. "Yes," she spoke no louder than a whisper.

She raised her gray eyes up to meet his chocolate ones. "And you do promise they will get the best of everything?"

"Absolutely, my dear. They will be treated like kings. Trust me. You are actually doing them a huge favor."

Ava let her eyes fall away from his again. "Okay" was all she could manage.

"When do you think we can... arrange a meeting?"

Ava thought quickly. She knew they wouldn't agree to such circumstances. They wouldn't understand.

She had an idea. A sickening idea that made her insides twist.

"You promise no one would get hurt?"

"You have my word," Victor replied.

Ava hesitated before she told him. "Tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow night. My apartment. Eight o'clock."

"You sure they will be there?"

"Positive," the young girl answered somberly. She sighed heavily. She knew all she had to do was ask them to meet her. They have never let her down before. "They are my friends. They trust me."

Victor's lips curled up evilly. "Good. That is very good news."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. It's short and sweet. Heh. Sorry about that. Stay tuned for more action in the next chapter ….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before you all decide to throw your keyboards at me...let me explain. Would I really have much of a fic if there was not bad guy drama? Heh.**

**I assure you. _No turtles were harmed during the making of this fiction._**

**Disclaimer:I do not own tmnt.**

* * *

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 6**_

"Ava, come on over and join us." Donatello was the first to notice the distance she had put between herself and the turtle brothers. Don was busy tinkering with some strange object in his hands as he kept Mikey company. The orange banded turtle engrossed in the latest kung fu spoof movie. Raph brushed past her, a can of soda in one hand, and an over sized bag of nachos in the other.

"I thought you were watching a movie,"Raph muttered, dropping himself on the end of their battered couch..

"We are, Raphie. Look!" Mikey said, pointing at the screen.

"That's not a movie. That's a pile of garbage. Besides you already saw this about five times."

"Six. But who's counting?" Mikey smirked.

Raphael curled his fist into a tight ball. "Don't make me hurt you so early in the day," he growled.

Mikey ignored him, snatched the bag of chips Raphael had placed between them and returned his focus to the movie once again.

Ava stood, leaning against the door frame, arms wrapped around her chest, pretending to be watching the movie. While her eyes trained on the television, her mind was elsewhere. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

_May as well get it over with,_ she decided, when Leonardo entered the room. He sat on the floor and placed one of his katana across his lap and opened the jar of polish he had brought with him. She pulled together all her strength and leaped into the false story she had prepared over and over that afternoon.

She made her way across the room, sitting in the worn arm chair. After taking a big breath, she asked, "Can I ask a huge favor of you guys?"

Donatello looked over and shrugged. "Sure, Ava. What is it?"

Ava smacked her lips nervously before she spoke again.

"Well…you see... Mom asked me to make sure I look after the apartment. I am kind of nervous being there all alone." She peered up from under her bangs. Leo and Mikey were now tuned into her tale of woe. Although Raph seemed to be watching the movie, she could tell that by the way the tilted his head, he was listening as well.

"Well, that's pretty understandable," Mikey told her. "A young girl alone in New York is a magnet for trouble."

"I know," she answered with a sigh. "I was wondering... if you guys could..." She left her voice trail off and shook her head. "Oh, I feel so silly."

"Yes. We can come and help you look after the place for your mom," Leo assured her.

Ava's eyes darted across the room to Leonardo. "Really?" She tried to force happiness into her tone.

The noble turtle nodded. "Of course we will."

Ava forced a smile back. "Thank you."

^V^

Ava paced the beige carpet in their humble apartment. Her eyes kept flickering upwards to the silly looking cat clock on the wall above the kitchen table. The guys would be arriving any moment and she was ready. They were_ all _ready. She squirmed as she thought about the five strongest of Victor's employees hide in wait in various positions within the apartment. Two were in her mother's room, two in her own room and one actually managed to squeeze into the broom closet. Somewhere in the streets below three more waited with a truck and trailer. Just the thought of them made her feel uncomfortable and edgy to the point where she contemplated running to the bathroom to vomit.

Under their watchful eyes, she had prepared a hearty snack according to the turtles taste;pepperonie pizza and nachos. Her stomach twisted itself into knots as she coated the food with a bag full of crushed up tranquilizers. She hoped they would immediately fall asleep with no fight. She would hate to see them injured as well. Ava fidgeted with the plates, organized her mother's decorative burgundy throw pillows on the couch. She opened and closed each cupboard door, for not other reason but a sheer act of anxiety.

"Pizza! Oh, you shouldn't have!"

She gasped as she spun around. She didn't even hear them enter the apartment. As usual they entered via the big window in the living room.

"Mikey! Guys!" she greeted. She glanced over her shoulder to the spread on the table. "I figured it was the least I could do."

"Well, I know I can go for some deep dish action," Donatello assured her, as he placed his bo onto the floor beside him.

_Okay. Let's do this quick and painless, _she thought.

"Okay. You guys get settled in. I think there are a few good movies on television," she called out from the kitchen as she gathered the pizza and chips.

"Do you need a hand?" Leo offered.

"Nah, I got it," she replied as she made the second trip into the living room, this time armed with plates and cans of soda.

She rearranged everything on the cherry red coffee table before sitting back into one of the two armchairs that flanked the couch.

"Dig in guys," she invited.

"Don't mind if I do," Mikey replied, as he charged forward and was the first one to take the bait. She watched every chew, every swallow as he gulped down a piece of pizza and a handful of nachos. He obviously didn't suspect a thing.

Don was the next to lean forward to help himself. He chewed away as he lost himself in the show that was on the TV. Leo followed suit.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Raphael asked, as he stretched his arm for a slice of pizza. "Cause you know you don't stand a chance with Mikey, the 'turtle black hole,' here."

"I have more in the kitchen. I can get some later."

Mikey turned to him and opened his mouth to protest Raph's remark. The sudden cautious look on his older brother's face quieted him immediately.

Raphael took another deliberate sniff at the cheese and automatically tossed the pizza back into the box.

"Guys! Don't touch that food!" he shouted. With a confused look, he turned to Ava. She pushed herself against the back of the chair.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Raph, what are you talking about?" Don questioned.

Raphael leaned forward and knocked the half eaten portion of his brother's third slice to the ground.

"Hey!"

"No, Don," Leo said sharply, now on full alert. He sniffed the fresh piece he was about to eat and immediately tossed it as well. "Something isn't right." The rest turned to look at Ava. They all wore confused expressions.

"Ava?" Don questioned.

Ava didn't get a chance to reply. Mikey was the first one to show symptoms.

"Dudes, I don't feel so good." His speech was slurred. Mikey shook his head and tried to get to stand up. His legs refused to co-operate and was sent crashing back to the floor. Within minutes, he was passed out cold on the floor.

"MIKEY!" the rest of the brothers called out as they all leaped to his aid. Don was the first to reach him. Immediately he assessed the situation.

"What is it, Donatello? "Leo's voice was full of worry. "What's wrong with him?"

Don shook his head. "He is out cold." As he attempted to turn Mikey into a more comfortable position, he felt his arms start to feel like heavy weights.

"No," he breathed. He tried to force himself to his feet, but his attempt was futile. He soon succumbed to the drug.

"DON!" Leo shouted. He half turned and looked over his shoulder. There was fear evident in his eyes.

"What IS going on?"

_This is crazy!_ Ava scolded herself. She wished she never, ever had agreed to such a horrible plan. She saw confusion in Leonardo and was heart wrenching to watch. She couldn't bear it any longer._ I got to do something! _she thought to herself, disobeying all orders to not get involved.

"Leo!" she called out but was cut off before she could say anything else.

"Be on your guard, men!" the male voice boomed through out the room as three of the men emerged from their hiding spot.

"Huh?" Leo gasped. Raphael was already in a defensive fighting stance. He reached down and retrieved his sais. He held them menacingly.

Leo unsheathed his katanas and held them in front of his body. He began to feel his body start to relax , his movements uncooperative.. "Who are these guys? Ava! Get out of here!"

"Forget it Leo. She's.... Leo? Leo!" Raph called out as Leonardo's swords clanged as they hit the floor. Leo swayed and collapsed between them.

Raph narrowed, sending Ava a look that made her blood run cold.

"Okay, big guy. Your time to take a nap."One of the assailants laughed.

"I don't think so, pal," Raph snorted.

"Uhh.... Bruce.... what do we do?" another asked, realizing what they were now up against.

"We do what we do to every other animal. We trap it, Lou. It is all of us, against one of them. I think we have the upper hand."

"Think again," Raphael's husky voice challenged. "I love these odds."

"Lou, you and the rest start gathering up the other turtles. I will deal with this one."

"Bring it on!" Raph cried out. He was determined to keep them away from his fallen brothers.

Bruce clutched the tazer in his hand. He bounded forward toward the waiting Raphael. Instantly, he was thrown back against the wall.

"You wretched creature!" Bruce yelled in anger.

"Not so easy is it?" Raphael boasted.

Bruce reached down and plucked the walkie talkie that he had clipped onto his belt.

"Richard! I think we may need a hand. We have a live one here!"

"You invited more to our little party? Good." Raph snorted. He turned his attention to the other four men that had gathered around his slumbering brothers. "And where do you think you are going?" In a flash, he had crossed the room and took out one of the men that was trying to gather Leonardo."Get your filthy hands off of my brother!" He reached over and had a second by his shirt. He raised him in the air, ready to toss him.

What felt like a bee stung his right bicep. "What the shell...?"

He looked down at his arm and saw a dart embedded into his thick green skin.

"Raph!" was Ava's immediate response. She had been standing on the sidelines, frozen in place as she watched the whole scene unravel before her like some horror film.

"Richard you idiot! We are not supposed to harm them!" Bruce scolded as he rose to his feet.

"I did not harm him, fool. I am trying to slow him down," the tall man barked back. He raised his gun again toward Raphael and fired. Raph managed to dodge the second dart, but not a third by another attacker.

"Damn it!" Raphael cursed under his breath as he felt the next dart stick his calf. Realizing the situation just got worse; he sheathed his sais and bounded for the large picture window of the living room. In a blink of an eye, he used the fire escape.

"Don't let him get away!" Bruce yelled at Richard and his two followers. He turned to Lou. "Get those turtles to the truck! I will help the others capture the fourth."

_No, oh no!_ Ava thought. She didn't picture things to get so out of control. She watched helplessly as the men wrapped large tarps around Leo, Don and Mikey. Carefully, they were dragged out through the window. She pivoted and flew down the stairs and out onto the street. As she ran out of the building, she could already hear the scuffle that was occurring out back. Her legs felt like two strings of spaghetti as she rounded the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon the others.

"Haven't you given up yet!" chortled Bruce. Him and the others formed a tight circle around Raphael.

"You don't know me very well," Raph snapped back. He sprang towards them. He managed to sweep the legs out from underneath one of them. The others were ready as he regrouped for a second attack.

One of the larger men stepped forward, seemingly inviting Raph to attack. The hot headed turtle took the bait. He sprang at him, but the tranquilizer drug had already started to take effect. His moves were getting sloppy and miscalculated. The man stepped out of the way easily.

"Stand still," Raph growled. He lurched forward again and swung his sai through the air. The big man just stepped backwards and laughed.

"You're finished, shell back."

"Never," Raph panted. Ava could see Raph's legs trembling as he fought for the strength to stay upright. His sais were held lower than normal, and his eyes started to flutter. "You will never take me!" His speech was now slurred.

Satisfied that the tables had indeed turned, Bruce stepped back. The others followed his lead . They backed off.

"Where are you cowards going?" Raphael sung out. He sloppily stepped forward and threw a misjudged punch into the air. "Come on. Cowards!" He attempted a round house. His balancing leg buckled at the knee and he feel onto his back. Instantly he tried to roll over and stand. He flailed around like a fish out of water for a few brief seconds before he finally realized he had loss this battle. He finally laid still.

"Raph!" Ava gasped, sadly. _This was not how it was supposed to be. This was not part of the deal._ It pained her to see her friend lying helplessly in front of the others. She watched his chest rise and fall as he started to fall victim to the sedative.

Raph heard her. He turned his head towards her and glared at her. Fire danced in his amber eyes.

"Traitor!" he managed before his lids finally closed. The word stung her like a slap in the face.

"You did good, little girl," Bruce praised her as they gathered Raphael and placed him in the back of the trailer with the rest of the sleeping turtles. Ava didn't answer. She felt lifeless inside. She moved away from Bruce until her back hit the brick wall of the apartment complex. She shook her head over and over as she stared at the mayhem she had help create. As the team of hunters closed the gates, hot tears sprang to her eyes. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. She covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:Sigh. Raphael, will you ever learn to control that temper?**_

_**Sorry I made you all wait for an update. Things have been pretty crazy here on this end of the wires. I am hoping (fingers and toes crossed) that the next chapters will come at a faster pace. **_

_**I want to thank all of those that have gave input to this chapter. Mikell, Harm. I appreciate your honesty and help !This chapter was brutal to edit let alone write! Diva Danielle, thank you so much for your insistence that I post once more :D. Made up dreams and Scribe. Thank you so much for your reviews! Snow 246. Thanks for the review as well. I will keep my head under my desk until this story is finished. LOL. For all of those that have followed this fic silently, you rock as well!! I see the numbers. It's very incouraging! WIthout faithful readers, I may have abandoned this fic long ago.**_

_**Okay. Allright. On with the fic! I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**(FYI: I do not discourage reviews :D )**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 7**_

It was a long time before Ava found the strength to pick herself up. After gathering Raphael's sai, she slowly trudged back into the apartment. Her heart plummeted at the sight of her home. The kitchen table was overturned, and the chairs were scattered. Numbly, she walked into the living room. The couch was pushed across the room, the coffee table was knocked over and nachos and pizza littered the carpet. Stuffing from the over sized chair Donatello had been sitting in was stuck precariously between angry slashes from Raphael's sai.

"What have I done?" she was she going to face April, Casey and Master Splinter? She never thought about the repercussions of her actions. She was going to have to continue lying to those she loved the most. Instantly she hated herself more than ever. Exhausted, she went to her bed and cried until her head ached and she fell into a restless sleep.

Her faithful alarm clock woke her at five o'clock the next morning. She turned her head to look out the window. The sun was already rising. She rose to a standing position and robotically moved towards her bedroom to start getting ready for work. Her stomach flopped at the thought of it. But she had no choice. With her Mother not working, they needed the extra income more than ever.

She went through the motions of getting ready. Ava changed into her uniform, not caring that it wasn't perfectly ironed. She went to the bathroom and washed up and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail before she turned to leave. She didn't even bother bringing a lunch. She knew it would be pointless. She had no appetite. Then she remembered Casey.

"He is the last person I want to see right now," she muttered and searched for the phone. With shaky fingers, she dialed the phone number for April's apartment. The familiar female voice answered on the fourth ring. She told April that she already had transportation arrangements made with a co-worker.

_I hope that holds them off for a bit_, she thought when she ended the conversation. She had no immediate plans to visit them.

^V^

Raphael was the first to awaken feeling horribly groggy. His eye lids slowly fluttered open and he stared out at his new surroundings. Immediately he was reminded of the anger he possessed before he was taken down. It filled his soul once more.

It wasn't until he instinctively reached for his sai when he realized he had been stripped of his few possessions. His mask, his belt, and his sai, were all gone. The only thing he wore was a metal band secured around his ankle. It was painted an angry shade of red.

"What the hell?" he grumbled. He rolled over onto his stomach and rose to his knees. He stared out through the rungs of the cage that confined him. In three separate cages were his brothers. They were all still asleep.

"Guys? Hey guys!" he called out to them. He had to know they were okay.

Mikey groaned"What happened?" Clumsily, he rolled over onto his shell.

"We've been captured," Raph snorted. "Duh."

"Leo?" Don spoke, instantly looking to his older brother for advice. "Where do you think we are?"

Leonardo scanned the room. _Where were they?_ He thought of the uniforms the men wore that took them down. They were pure black clothing, perfect for blending into the darkness. However, on their sleeves golden letters were branded. A familiar logo was also stitched on the left side of their shirts.

"My guess we are at--" he paused briefly as he mulled over the only explanation in his mind. "The zoo."

Raph growled. All three sets of eyes turned to him and waited for his explanation. "We were doubled crossed."

"Double crossed?" Mikey echoed.

Donatello frowned. "Ava," he stated.

Raph nodded. "Bingo."

"But she's our friend. Why would she do this to us?" Mikey argued.

"Mickey, don't be such a chowder head. It's obvious, ain't it?" Raphael shot his brother an impatient glare.

Uttering a sad sigh, Mikey dropped his eyes to the floor. "She promised she would never tell anyone. She _pinky swore."_

Raphael turned his attention to Leonardo. "So now what, Fearless?"

Leo sat down into a lotus position. "I don't know," he admitted.

As if on cue, the heavy steel door swung opened.

"Well, you finally woke up."

Raphael snapped his head in the direction of the male voice.

"Who's there?" Leo demanded.

From the shadows stepped the owner of the voice. The man's dark eyes gleamed with interest, and a grin was spread across the tanned face. He was flanked by two of the men, Bruce and Richard.

"Well, this is interesting. You speak too. Your value as prized trophies just tripled," Victor said, as he stopped inches away from the four turtles.

"What kind of nut job are you?" Raphael demanded. "One of those mad scientists?"

Victor chuckled as he shook his head. "I am not a scientist, per se. I am the owner of the South Side Zoo."

Raph crinkled his nose "If you knew what was good for you, pal, you would let us go," Raphael warned, turning his attention back to Victor. "I don't take kindly to cages."

"Now, now. Don't you worry your big fat green head. You will be treated well here. I guarantee you will like it." Victor furrowed his eyebrows and his attitude did a complete 360. "As long as you are compliant. No funny stuff, no futile attempts to escape. I want total co-operation," he hissed. "Do I make myself clear?"

Raphael just responded with a snarl accompanied with a deadly glare of his own.

"You really think we will obey you?" Leo snapped.

"Yeah. We ain't your little pets,"Raphael added.

Victor chuckled. "We shall see. All in due time."

"Let. Us. Out. Of. Here!" Raph demanded, as he pulled at the bars.

Victor looked at Raphael thoughtfully. "Hmmmm....." He looked to his partners. "Please. Would you two do as our guest wishes?"

Bruce shot his boss a confused look. "Sir?"

Victor turned and started to walk away. He stopped just a few feet short of the doorway.

"Bring the turtle to me."

Bruce looked over at Richard. The lumbering man shrugged his square shoulders before he retrieved a long pole with a noose at the tip. Bruce armed himself with a post as well.

"Okay, shell back," Richard snarled as he unlocked the cage door slowly. "Nice and easy. No tricks."

Raphael glared at them. "Right... nice and easy. No tricks. Gotcha," he mocked. He stood in the center of the cage, muscles flexed and ready.

Richard removed the lock and cautiously opened the door. Both men focused their eyes on Raphael, ready to react at the slightest flinch. Raphael waited until both men were inside and within easy reach.

Bruce stuck the pole out first, trying to snag Raph with the loop on the end. He immediately realized his mistake when he was greeted with Raph's evil grin.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" he quipped. Within seconds, he quickly reached for the pole and gave a yank. Bruce flew forward, landing on the bottom of the cage with a thud. Richard quickly made his move. Raph used Bruce's pole to block Richard's attack before he stepped into a side kick, slamming Richard against the side of the cage.

"Go, Raphie!" Mikey cheered.

"Now what were you saying?" Raphael snapped, as he looked at the two men lying on the floor. "Don't worry guys. I'm getting us outta here." He leaped out of the cage and charged for Victor. The man stood perfectly still.

Suddenly, Raph was stopped dead in his tracks, as if he had slammed into an invisible wall. He fell to his knees and gave Victor a bewildered look.

"Raphael!" Leo automatically called out in horror.

"What the...?" he muttered. The smug smirk on Victor's lips encouraged him to try another attack. He slowly picked himself up and charged again. Once more he was dropped to the ground by some unknown force. He clawed at his neck. The pain seemed to erupt from the collar that he bore.

"So you don't like my little piece of jewelry?" Victor questioned, as he watched Raphael struggle to regain his strength.

"What... was.... that?" Raph panted furiously.

"That is my little safety feature. You see, all over this compound lies underground fencing. Those collars you and your brother's wear are all connected to them. Once you cross one you will get an electric shock. So any plans of escaping are gone. "

"Not good," Don gasped.

"Hah. That was child's play. Just like a bee sting." Raph shot back.

"Now, it is yes. But the setting is turned down low. Trust me. I will be resetting them," Victor promised.

Raphael mashed his teeth together as he stared at Victor with pure hatred.

Victor rubbed his black mustache thoughtfully as he watched Raphael's muscles ripple with fury. He knew the animals would be displeased, but he never dreamed of the magnitude of their anger. He had clearly misjudged them. He waved Bruce and Richard over once more. Cautiously, they obeyed. Raph remained in a crouch position as they advanced towards him, ready for round two. Again he waited for the perfect timing for an attack. When they were close enough, he dived at their legs, instantly tackling them both down in one shot.

"I can see you are going to be difficult," Victor sighed. He pressed on a button of the remote he had confined in his jacket pocket. Raphael instantly dropped to his knees

"NO!" Leo called out, helplessly. "Leave. Him. Alone!"

"You will pay," Raphael panted, determined to get the last word in.

"Tsk, tsk. So naive." He turned to the other three turtles, who were watching the show with terror evident in their eyes. "Let this be a warning to you all." Victor grew tired of the banter. "I shall visit when you are in a better mood," he told him as he turned his back to the fuming turtle. "Until then, I would get used to your surroundings if I were you. This is your home from now on."

"That's what you think!" Raph spat back.

But Victor wisely chose to ignore him."Take him downstairs so he can be alone." He waved at the assistants to take Raph away. When the frustrated turtle rolled his eyes in Victor's direction, he added, "When you learn better manners, then you may join the others. Until then...I think you will have plenty of time to think about that attitude of yours."

From behind him, Mikey remarked, "Yeah. Right. Manners and Raph do not fit in the same sentence."

"Michaelangelo. This is not the time," Leo snapped. "Victor. You better not hurt our brother. Or I will..."

"Or you will do what?" Victor shot back. Within a few swift steps, he was standing in front of Leo's confinements. He locked deadly stares with Leonardo.

Leo didn't answer. He couldn't. He was a leader without a plan for the time being.

"Thought so," Victor smiled. "Now. Like I advised. Get yourselves comfortable. You will be here for a long time." He turned and left the room.

"This is all Ava's fault," Donatello muttered bitterly.

Michelangelo glared at him. "I'm not convinced it was her."

"Don't be an idiot," Donatello shot back, fully annoyed with his younger brother.

Mikey shook his head, stubbornly. "I am not convinced it was her _idea_."

"Michaelangelo," Leonardo sighed. "Face it. She had her means."

Mikey plunked back down on the floor and turned his back to his other brothers. He wasn't going to give into the idea that their friend turned into a heartless traitor. Arms folded, he stared at the wall. "I'm not talking to either of you."

"Mikey...," Don started again.

"Don, let him be," Leo advised. "Let's not spend anymore time arguing. We got to work together on a plan."

Don nodded. "So. Do you have one yet? Because right now I have nothing."

Leo frowned. "No."

Don sat back against the cool steel bars. "Where do you think they took Raph?"

"I don't know," Leo shrugged. "But they better not hurt him."

"If anybody would be hurting is _them_!" Mikey blurted out. "He is really angry right about now."

Don rolled his eyes. "Mikey, I thought you were not going to talk to us?"

Mikey's face fell. "Oh shell," he cursed himself. "And you're right. I am still not talking to you guys. Starting …. now... so there... don't even think about tricking me into talking... because ... I won't..."

"Then why are you still?" Donatello questioned, raising an eye ridge.

Mikey glared at them. "It starts now!" He turned his back on them once more.

Donatello and Leonardo exchanged frustrated glances.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Leo sighed.

"And get him to break his no talk pact? Don't you know it is wrong to force a turtle to break his code of honor?" Donatello replied. "The silence will be golden."

Leonardo nodded. The silence would be golden. And without his younger brother's constant babbling, he may be able to come up with a plan to get them all out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for all of those that reviewed last chap!! TotalFanGirl.. this kind of answers what happens next. LOL...snow246, thank you for keeping your keyboard at bay. Yes! Victor is lucky... for now;D. DivaDanielle and Harm. I Know you girls always got my back! Thanks for hanging in there with me.**_

_**Here you go. The next chapter. Sorry it is short. I am going away for the weekend so I will try my hardest to crank another chapter out for tomorrow.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets ~Chapter 8**_

Victor returned to his office exhausted from the eventful evening. He opened the bottle of scotch he kept in a mini fridge and poured himself a glass. He chuckled victoriously as he sat in his leather chair and took a drink. The hard liquor burned going down, but it didn't bother him. Today was his day and he was going to kiss it with a toast.

He leaned forward to the video camera screen and tuned into the room where his new prized possessions were. The room was quiet as turtles lied still. He smiled as he watched their figures in amazement. He never had seen anything like them. With some encouragement and training, they would make the exhibit of the year and put his zoo on top. Not only in the United States, but quite possibly in the world.

Victor switched his sight to the surveillance screen that pictured Raphael's confinements seeing. He watched as the turtle stood to his feet. Angrily, he kicked at the bars, punched at the walls. No matter. An aggressive animal had never struck fear into him yet. They were all animals. In Victor's eyes, the human race was far more superior.

Yes. Indeed this had turned out to be a remarkable evening. The possibilities were endless with paths for him to travel in…

He smiled as he tilted his head backwards and took another drink.

^V^

Raphael was not happy with his arrangements.

The room he was sentenced to was dark, empty and small. A barred wall divided the room. On the opposite side were only a cupboard and a sink. Raphael sat in the corner of his cage and busied himself with his thoughts. Raphael wasn't even sure how long he had sat there when he heard the door open and saw Victor stepped inside.

Accompanying him was a hulk of a man. Raphael inspected the newcomer as they neared his cage. He had let his rust colored hair grow into a thick mass. He was wearing a black t-shirt and forest green parachute pants. His muscled arms were crossed in front of his broad chest. The man stared back with his hazel eyes. His lips curled into an approving grin under his mustache. Raphael instantly detested him. He lowered his head and growled, showing his annoyance.

"Come over here," Victor ordered. "I want you to meet someone. Scott will be tending to you."

Raph snapped his head away from them. He heard Victor's frustrated sigh.

"Must we go through this again?"

_Yup! Again, and again and again, _Raphael thought.

Victor turned to his companion. "I told you this one is stubborn."

The man's cocky smirk broadened. "I know. That's why you called me, isn't it?" he drawled. His voice was husky, evident that he had tortured his esophagus by smoking for years.

"Indeed." Victor stepped forward and glared deep into the cage. "I would advise you to get over here. Now!"

Raphael pressed firmly against the ground, making it evident that he had no intention to move.

"Allow me, Mr. Lambardi. " The burly man wrapped his right hand over his left one and squeezed. The sound of his knuckles cracking filled the air. Raphael rolled his eyes, unaffected by the menacing gesture. "Open the cage."

Victor cast him a wary look. "Now, Scott?"

"Yes. Now." The man stepped forward and stood in front of the cage door. "I'm waiting."

"Very well," Victor sighed. He retrieved the key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. "I will leave you two alone."

"Please do," the other man snarled. He stepped one foot in the cage. Immediately Raphael shifted his position to a crouch. His muscles flexed as his body tensed for a confrontation. "Now then, turtle. Let's get acquainted."

Raphael growled once more. "Fine. Allow me to introduce my fist to your face!" Driven by pure anger and a desire to escape, he lunged at the man. He stuck at him with a punch, followed by a front snap kick. Once he landed back on his feet and found his balance, he turned to face Scott.

The trainer had been flung back across the room, out of the cage. He sat on the floor in a daze, rubbing his jaw.

He rose to his feet and squared his shoulders. He patted his hips. A training whip was coiled along his left hip. He wore a holster over his shoulder where he carried a tranquilizer dart gun. He was ready to use his backups if he had to. Until then he was thrilled with the idea of going one on one with the turtle. He was game for a good struggle for power.

"So we're going to do this the hard way?" Scott chuckled, darkly. "Good. I was hoping you would give me a workout."

Raphael took a fighting stance. "Well, let me be your personal trainer than," he hissed. "Lesson number one. Never mess with a turtle."

"I will be the giving the lessons here, creature. The first lesson you will learn is that you are nothing but a stupid animal."

Raphael frowned. "No. You are nothing but a stupid _human_."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Scott roared. He lunged at Raphael. They locked arms and pushed and pulled. Raphael was surprised that Scott was so strong. He looked down at the man's arms. His own muscles bulged from the strain. He also noticed an old scar that snaked down his forearm. On his left hand, Raphael noticed that his fingers only clenched around three of Scott's. The man was missing his index finger at the second knuckle. He realized he was up against a veteran trainer. This was not going to be an easy task.

"I had it," Raphael snapped. He quickly spun around, taking Scott with him. He raised his arms and tossed the man aside like a heavy boulder. He landed on the ground with a thud, but was instantly on his feet.

"You will have to do better than that," he snarled.

"Trust me," Raphael growled back. " I am full of surprises."

Scott attacked at Raphael once more. They danced around the tiny room for what seemed like an eternity.

"Just fall, already," Raphael groaned at Scott as he issued a sweep kick.

"Tired, turtle?" Scott shot back, as he leaped out of Raphael's way.

"Me? Never!"

"Victor was right. You sure are the wild one. You will prove to be more difficult to subdue than the others," Scott taunted. If he couldn't beat him physically, he would tear Raphael apart mentality.

"Leave my brothers out of this," Raphael panted. He pounced forward with newfound energy. "None of us will be your little pets."

"That's it!" Raphael cried out. He charged with everything he had left. He his fists connected with Scott's abdomen and nose. He brought his leg around into a crescent moon kick that brought Scott to his knees. "Nobody messes with my bros. Remember that."

Raphael straightened up. He turned and noticed the doorway was left opened and unprotected. He saw his way to freedom. He dashed for the door, but didn't even get a chance to even lay one foot out of it. He felt a surge of electricity snap through his body and he fell to the ground.

"Not again," he gasped in pain as his body was numbed.

From across the room, he could hear Scott rise to his feet and limped over to Raphael. He secured a firm hold around the turtle's waist. Scott dragged him back inside the cage and dropped him on the floor.

"I will be back again tomorrow for round two," he informed Raphael, as he left the room.

Raph groaned. "Can't wait."

^V^

"Seriously, dudes. This is boring," Mikey complained. He was sitting at the front of his cage, his head in his hand. He sighed dramatically, switched positions, and sighed once more for effect.

"Leo! It must be time for morning practice!" he blurted. "Hey. Time me. Let's see how long I can hold dachi pose. I bet I can beat my record! One, two, three. GO!" Instantly, Mikey leapt to his feet and placed them wide apart. He bent at the knees and held his arms down by his sides.

"Mikey, will you quit goofing?" Don sighed, shaking his head.

Mikey frowned. "But DONNN," he whined. "Do you suppose they have any video games? Board games? Heck. I would even play 'Barrel of Monkeys' right now."

"I wish they would put you in a barrel," Don shot back.

"You are no fun."

"Michaelangelo, we got to stay focused," Leo growled. He knew that when a situation was bad, was when Mikey always joked around the most. It was like a nervous reaction. Right now though, Leonardo was not in the mood to tolerate such behavior. He had been quiet for the most part. He had been sitting in a dark corner of the cage, thinking and planning. "My focus is getting us out of here. Where is yours?"

As if on cue, Mikey's belly erupted into a thunderous rumble.

"On my stomach,"he answered. " I'm hungry. When are they going to bring us _real_ food?"

"They see us as over sized, ordinary turtles," Don explained. He was not impressed with their breakfast either. Bananas and apples just weren't a good enough replacement for their usual sugar coated cereal, or Mikey's famous pancakes. "What did you expect? Pizza?"

"Well, yeah," Mikey admitted. "Do they think I got these guns from rabbit food?" he asked as he flexed his bicep.

"Umm, Leo," Don whispered. "Care to work faster on that great plan? I don't know how much longer I can take." He noted the time on the silver wall clock. It had only been five hours since they had arrived. Five very _long_ hours.

Leonardo shook his head in frustration. "Donatello..." he was cut off by the click of the deadbolt on the door. He closed his eyes once more. He already knew who it was by the sound of the familiar heavy footsteps. Victor entered the room, pushing a large cart that carried three metal food trays.

"Where is Raphael?" Leo demanded, immediately.

"Raphael?" Victor replied. "He is fine. Don't worry. He is having…a time out."

"I want my brother back."

"If he learns to behave, he will join you."

"If you hurt him or put one scratch on him, I promise you'll pay," Leonardo scowled.

Victor waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry. You guys are worth more to be fit and healthy, then hurt or dead. My handlers have years of experience working with the most vicious animals we have here. Trust me. He can handle himself, and your brother."

"_A handler_?" Don asked, no longer able to keep quiet. "You gave Raphael a _handler_?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I hope you supply medical coverage."

Leonardo heard enough. He was disgusted that this man would try to train his strong willed brother like some kind of wild animal.

"Bring him back. Now !"

Victor ignored the demanding tone, in Leo's angry voice. "In due time," he said dismissively. "Now, as for you three," Victor continued. . "Today you all will be put through the gamut. I have arranged for you to be cleaned up, vet checked. If everything goes smoothly, in a few days you will be moved to your new permanent homes."

"We will not let you put us on display," Leonardo informed him firmly. "We are not an exhibit."

Victor continued, ignoring Leonardo's outburst. "I will have hundreds of spectators just itching to come and see you three. You will be quit a site."

"Victor. We will not let you do this. We will fight if we have to."

Victor shook his head. "You can try. But you will not escape. Remember those collars?"

Leonardo grimaced. They all woke up, bearing the same shock collar as Raphael. Victor had planned well.

"We will find a way."

"Oh, and if you are thinking about talking to the visitors, think again. The collars are also equipped with a chip, right over your larynx. It is programmed to detect vibrations from your voice box."

Donatello felt himself pale. They couldn't flee or talk with out harm? How were they going to escape? _This Victor thought of everything. _He gave Leonardo a worried look.

"I have arranged for lunch first, and then I will be by personally to get you later this afternoon." He brought the cart over closer to the turtles. He slid a metal tray through a slot at the bottom of the cages. After he added new water to their drinking troughs, he let them be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ohh Ava... nice try girl...**_

_**Once again, I would love to thank all of those who are dedicated to this story! You all rock! **_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT, nor am I making any profit off this fic. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter9**_

"Hi, April. It's Ava. Just wanted to let you know I am super busy with work and the hospital. I have a drive back and forth to work with...Tristan. You don't have to worry about me. I will keep in touch. Bye."

Ava placed the phone back into its cradle. She shook her head miserably as she thought about the lie she just told April's answering machine. She knew April and Casey would be busy with the antique shop, so she risked calling her apartment to leave a message. It was an easy way to avoid talking to them face to face.

With a heavy heart, she retraced her steps away from the pay phone and back to her mother's room. She fell into the reclining chair that occupied one corner and swung her legs over the arm. Karen remained supine, eyes closed. An older nurse quietly breezed into the room and checked the sedated woman's vitals and recorded them on the chart clipped to the end of the bed. Ava pretended to sleep. She was tired of hearing encouraging words of kindness. She knew the medical team meant well. However, under the kind and caring tone remained the same ugly truth. She still was not better. Her mother required hospital care and treatment and no one could give her a definite time frame for when and if she would ever be in the clear.

The thought brought more grief. If she did lose her mother, then everything she had done was pointless. She would lose both her only family and her only friends. She would be all alone.

Ava shuddered and tightened the blanket around her. She switched her focus to the events of the day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. However, she reflected back on a conversation she had overheard. She was on her way to the equipment room, when she had heard Victor and Scott talking. The frustration in their voices had made her stop and listen. As she waited in the hallway, she overheard bits and pieces. None of the conversation really interested her until Raphael's name came up. She leaned forward hoping to hear more.

"_That turtle is a pain in the ass," Scott growled._

"_Do whatever is necessary to make it obedient. I will not have that vicious creature scaring my clients," Victor had replied. "Use the electric collar. That's what they're there for. I gave you a controller."_

"_I respect your love for new technology, Victor. But I prefer old school. That turtle will learn at my own hand who is boss. Not by some little toy."_

"_I like your style, Scott. You know that. Do as you must. Just don't kill it. It isn't worth that much to me dead."_

_Scott chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, Victor. I will have him cowering like a scared rabbit in no time."_

How could she have been so gullible? Why did she even think for one second that Victor would treat the guys as he promised? She would keep an eye on them from a distance.

It was the least she could do.

^V^

Raphael struggled to keep his eyes open. He refused to sleep in his confinement willingly.

"Did you miss me, turtle?" Scott's mocking voice filled the room as he entered.

"Not one bit," Raphael grumbled. He turned onto his side, and his shell pointed to the front of the cage.

"Feeling is mutual, "Scott agreed. "However. Mr. Lombardi ordered to have you transferred up to the observation room. It is time for you to meet the veterinarian, and get a bath."

"You can tell your boss thanks but no thanks. I have a clean bill of health. And I ain't getting no bath."

"We are not going to go through this again, are we turtle?"

"Yes. Yes we are," Raph muttered. "I can do this to infinity, jerk."

"Goodie," Scott replied, as he slipped his hands into a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

A strip of unforgiving steel protected his knuckles. "I see you are not tired of this? Haven't you been through enough?"

Raphael sighed irritably when he heard the lock release from the cage door.

"Are you really this dumb, pal?" he snarled. "It is going to take a little bit more than a few cuts and bruises to stop me."

"I am just getting warmed up," Scott snapped back.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I don't have the time for this," Raphael yawned, tightening his arms around his body. "You are interrupting my nap time."

Scott felt his face flush hot. "I have no patience for your flippant ways. I am dead serious." He dove into the cage and started to reach out to grab the edge of Raphael's shell. Quickly, Raph shot his arm up and stopped Scott. The man glared back.

In another swift move, Raphael was on his feet. He twisted Scott's arm and pinned it behind the man's back.

"You were saying?" Raphael growled.

Scott struggled against the turtle's firm hold.

"Let me go!" he demanded. He managed to reach behind him with his free hand and wrapped it around the back of Raphael's head. He forced a few good bicep flexes. Raphael tried to resist them, but the man's arm curled around the right spot. His air started to choke off. The very second Scott felt Raphael's grip loosen, he wiggled his arm free and stepped away.

"Where are you going?" Raphael demanded, as he slowly stepped forward. Then he glanced over to the doorway where Scott had placed his arsenal of weapons. He narrowed his eyes as his breath started to get faster. He was like an angry bull ready to charge.

"You will bow to me, turtle," Scott hissed. "I will beat you down."

Raphael gave his head a quick shake. "I don't think so." He was no longer in the mood to play around. He meant business just as much as Scott did.

Scott backed up, keeping his eyes on the angry turtle. When he reached his weapons, he bent down slowly and retrieved his whip in one hand and wrapped a set of chains over his shoulder for quick access.

Raphael eyed the whip Scott held up in the air. He ducked his head down and stood like a sturdy rottweiler pointed and ready to attack

Scott made the first move, in a desperate attempt to prove his dominance. He snapped the whip through the air and Raphael dodged it by leaping to the side. The turtle sprung at Scott, while the trainer was preparing for a second attack. Raphael connected his fist into Scott's cheek, sending the man stumbling back. Raphael didn't even allow him a chance to get steady on his feet. He sprung forward again with a front kick. Scott was still hopping on one foot, but he managed to crack the whip in Raphael's direction. The tip wrapped itself around Raph's raised leg. Scott gave one strong pull, and Raphael was yanked off his feet.

"Silly turtle," Scott panted. He quickly pulled the set of chains off his shoulders. He had intentions to use them to secure Raphael's arms. Raph had other plans. He waited until Scott was hovering above him. Scott pulled out his blade that he carried in a sheath on his belt and placed the knife between his teeth, ready to retrieve it when Raphael put up a fight. The weapons didn't scare Raphael off. He knew that his own abilities far exceeded Scott's, whether he was armed or not.

Raphael waited until the trainer was near his right leg. He swung his leg out and tripped Scott, sending him sprawling to the floor. The knife clanked against the floor as it dislodged from the man's bite. The chains flew in the opposite direction. Raphael rolled away and frowned as Scott yelled obscenities into the air. Raphael saw that his nose was bleeding when he turned his head towards the turtle.

Scott rose to his feet and he reclaimed his whip. He snapped it once again in Raphael's direction. Raph stuck his arm out and let the end coil itself around his forearm. He then grabbed onto it with his hand. He noted the annoyed look on Scott's face as he gave the whip one solid pull towards himself. Scott stumbled ahead clumsily. Raphael had his fist waiting. When Scott was in close enough range, Raphael snapped his fist outwards, connecting with his nose, knocking the trainer to the ground for the third time. In a blink of an eye, Raphael was on top of him. He quickly wrapped the whip around Scott's thick neck. Raphael used his knees to pin the man's arms to the floor.

"Now, you _will_ get me out of here!" Raphael boomed.

Scott shook his head "Not in a million years."

Raphael yanked on the ends of the whip, tightening its hold around the trainer's neck. When he looked down as the man struggled, he finally saw fear.

Meanwhile, Ava had hovered around the equipment room hoping that Scott would pass by. She didn't have to wait long. Hiding around the corner, she watched as he entered the room and gathered his tools of choice. After giving him a head start, she quickly followed.

Through the tiny window on the door, she watched the whole episode with fevered anger. Quietly she cheered Raphael on, as the turtle stood up to Scott. From where she stood, she could see the man's face start to turn to a purplish shade. Scott weakly tapped Raphael's arm in a gesture that meant he gave up. When she saw that Raphael had no intentions of giving up, she knew she had to stop him. She took a deep breath and pushed the door opened.

"Raphael! Let him go!" she called out, as she ran over. She placed both hands on his shoulder and tried to tug his arm back. It was like trying to move a tree stump.

Raphael snapped his head in her direction, in total shock of her presence.

"Ava," he growled. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Making sure you do not make a big mistake," she replied, her voice shaking.

"You have no business here," Raphael continued. He turned his attention back to Scott. "This is between us."

"But you are choking him!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah? Whose side are you on anyhow?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh, never mind. I already know."

His words stung, but she knew she deserved every bit of it. She withdrew her hands and stood back.

"Raphael, you know this is wrong. You can't hurt him like this. It would only mean you would stoop to his level." When he didn't give up and the man's head rolled backwards, she tried on last time. "What would Master Splinter say?"

Raphael paused and she saw his shoulders slump. She breathed a sigh of relief as his grip on Scott loosened. He let the ends of the whip fall to the ground and he slowly moved away from the trembling man. Scott choked and writhed on the ground as fresh air filled his lungs. Clumsily, he crab walked backwards.

Raphael turned and glared back at Ava. The anger and fury that still burnt in his eyes made her cower.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded.

"Raphael... I..."

"Can it! This is your entire fault, isn't it?" He stared at her, waiting for her to answer. When she remained mute, he raised his voice. "Isn't it?"

Slowly she nodded.

"Yes. This is my fault," she answered in a whisper. "But... I had no choice."

"No choice!" Raphael snorted. "That's a bunch of..."

"You _knew_ my mother was dying," she blurted out, cutting him off. Her throat started to tighten and her eyes burned. "I needed the money for her surgery. There was no other way. I _had_ to save her!"

"There always is another way," Raphael huffed. "Betraying your friends isn't one of them."

Ava knew arguing was pointless. Out of the four of them, she knew he was going to be the hardest to make amends with.

"You're right," she admitted softly, dropping her eyes to the floor in shame. "But it wasn't supposed to be like this." She glared over at Scott who was now standing, using the wall for support.

"Get out now!" Scott ordered, as he stabbed his hand towards the door. "This is none of your concern little girl."

"Yes it is," she told him, daring to bark back. "Why is Raphael here? Where are the others?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you treating him badly?"

Scott frowned. "Because he isn't safe to be around," Scott informed her. "I would advise you to get away. Now!"

Ava gave her head a stubborn shake.

Scott mumbled an impatient obscenity as he limped across the floor over to the girl. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm firmly and started to drag her towards the exit.

"I said get out!" he repeated.

"No!" she protested, as she attempted to yank her arm away. "Let me go!" She looked to Raphael for help. The turtle just sniffed, and folded his arms in front of his chest. She quit struggling when she realized Raphael had no desire to help. Scott was right. She had no right to be there, even though she had just saved his life.

Scott dragged her out of the room, and continued down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked.

"I am settling this little matter right now. I don't need you interfering and I am sure Mr. Lombardi will agree."

Ava paled. "I won't bother you again," she told him, as she struggled harder against his firm hold.

"I guarantee you won't. I am not about to let you get off from snooping around. That was restricted quarters, even to unassigned staff."

Ava didn't have the chance to make another plea. Scott stormed up the stairs with her in tow. He didn't even bother to knock when they arrived at Victor's office. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

Victor lifted his head and shot them a surprised look.

"Mr. Crossman. What is going on?" he asked. He raised his eye brows in Ava's direction.

Scott glared at Ava. "I caught this girl snooping in an unauthorized area."

Victor pursed his lips. "I see," he said. "Mr. Crossman. Leave us. I will have a talk with Miss Frost."

Scott appeared to be surprised at Victor's request. Without arguing, he turned and left the room.

Victor folded his hands on the desk top.

"Ava? Is this true?"

Ava swallowed hard and nodded.

"I honestly didn't know it was restricted," she babbled.

"Why did you even go there? It is near your assigned area?"

"Well..."she began. "I... I knew he was caring for Raphael and I had a suspicion he was...not treating him very well."

Victor stiffened. "Oh? How so?"

"Well... I..." she paused, realizing the hole that she put herself into. She was going to have to admit she was keeping tabs on his number one employee.

"I saw him going in there with his whips and chains," she explained.

Victor shrugged it off. "He knows what he is doing. I can assure you he would not do anything foolish."

Anger ran through Ava's body. He was lying and she knew it.

"But you promised me that they would be treated _like kings_," she spoke, using his own words against him.

"And they shall be."

Ava shook his head. "I saw Scott fighting him."

"Mr. Crossman was fighting him?" Victor asked, with interest.

Ava froze. _Dang. Now he knows I was spying._ She nodded.

"Yes," she spoke quietly.

"And you have proof?"

Ava nodded once more. "I saw him. I didn't mean to spy. I just saw Mr. Crossman going every day with his training gear. I know he is assigned to Raphael. I had to follow him and see what was going on."

"I see," Victor said, quietly. Ava remained rooted to the floor. She stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. His quietness sent new fear into her.

Finally, Victor spoke.

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear," he spoke in a flat and even tone. He desperately struggled with himself to keep his fury at bay. "I shall have to consult with Mr. Crossman." He turned to face her. "There must have been a misunderstanding, I am sure. Your... _friend _shall be fine. No more harm will come to him."

"And you will send him to be with the others?" Ava asked, hopefully.

"I will try to set up an arrangement." He hid his lie well.

"Okay," she replied, relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Lombardi."

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her back and gently guided her to the door.

"I will speak with Mr. Crossman right away. I will settle this matter," he continued, hoping that she will be satisfied and leave the situation alone.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. It is my fault that they are here and I was just scared that..."

"It's totally understandable," Victor assured her, cutting her off. Her nervous babbling was grating on his last nerve.

She stopped just a few inches shy of the door frame.

"The others," she asked. "How are they doing?"

"Fine. The others are doing fine," he answered.

"Okay." She had a gut feeling he was lying.

"You may visit them any time you wish," he invited, hoping that leaving that door open would curb any desire she had to spy on their handlers.

"Okay, sure." She looked away and stepped towards the door once more. "Thank you for your time."

"Have a good afternoon," he told her.

"I will," she answered flatly and left.

The minute she was out of his sight, he slammed the door shut. He let his true feelings show. The feelings that he had to withhold the whole fifteen minutes she wasted of his time.

_That girl is sure starting to be a thorn in my side. Doesn't she realize that those creatures are my property now? They are just glorified animals, yet she treats them like they are her school friends. Something has to be done, before she gets out of hand. Last thing I need her to do is to get gutsy enough to run to the police or someone. _

He settled down behind his desk and leaned forward towards the cordless phone. He mashed his fingers against the keys. On the second ring a male's voice answered.

"Scott. I want you to get yourself back up here, this instant," he growled into the receiver. "There are serious matters we have to discuss."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:Another huge thanks to Mikell and Harm for helping me with this chapter! Diva-danielle, this posting is for you, Hun :D Thanks for kicking my butt into hyper drive. I probably would have sat on this chapter for days. Snow246. I am so glad you are hanging in there. I apologize for all the drama that has occurred so far. The guys do go through a lot more before this story is done. But no worries! I am amongst the authors that believe in happy endings, no matter how rough the journey is. Tako-thank you so much for the wonderful review:D I love hearing my readers thoughts on how the story is developing! I am always open for critics and ideas. That goes for everybody. Please, don't be shy. I don't bite. LOL**_

_**Okay... read on and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 10**_

Tristan greeted Ava the next day with excitement written all over his face.

Guess what?"he asked, as he followed her.

"What's up?" she asked, offering a friendly smile.

"I just got promoted!"

Ava stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Promoted?" she echoed. She forced a happy tone into her voice and added, "That's…great." _Dang... So I guess we are done working together, _she sadly thought to herself.. He was nice to her. Someone she could talk to, laugh with and just be herself around. She hadn't found anyone like that before other than the turtles. _Oh well... Did I actually think it would last?_

"I know. This is so awesome."

"I'm happy for you. I really am," she lied. She tried to push past him to get to the locker room. He blocked her path. He smiled down at her as if he had more to tell. She tried to step around him, but he just leaned in time to stop her.

"I've got to get changed. There is chores to be done," she told him. "The elephants need me."

"No they don't. I need you."

Ava's eyes snapped up to meet his hazel ones. "What?"

Immediately Tristan blushed and he nervously ran his hand through his long hair.

"I mean...." he continued. "I need your assistance. _You_ are being posted with _me_."

Ava blinked. "I am?"

"Yes," the boy confirmed. He collected his composure and shoved his hands into the pockets of his tan pants. "Of course! I think we make a dynamic duo," he told her flashing his huge grin. "Besides. It would really suck to have to start getting to know another employee all over." He winked.

Ava looked away shyly. She tucked a piece of her strawberry blond hair behind her hair as she began to fidget. _So that is it. Well of course, silly, _she argued with herself. _Why would a guy like Tristan be interested in a boring girl like me? _

"Well. Hurry up. Put your things away and let's get going."

"Go where?" she asked. "Where are you promoted to?"

"It's a surprise!"

She frowned. "But the elephants..."

"Don't worry about them. Mr. Lambardi has that all taken care of."

"Okay. Just wait a sec. I won't be long," she promised, and quickly slipped into the locker room. She changed out of her red hoodie and tucked her belongings into her locker. After doing a hasty mirror check, she joined Tristan and followed him as he led her away from the elephant paddock and through the main building. The more they walked, the more she started to get a twisted feeling in her stomach. The hallway was familiar. It was the same way she had gone to trail Scott yesterday. When Tristan finally came to a halt in front of the big metal door, Ava felt her heart swell and her breath crimp in her throat. She backed away as Tristan lowered his hand to the door knob.

"Wait until you see this!" he told her.

"Is this where you have been transferred to?" She no longer considered this a promotion. It was more like a death sentence.

"Yes! This is the coolest job ever." He relaxed his arm momentarily. "But you have to promise that what you see beyond this door remains a secret. Mr. Lombardi does not want anybody to know just yet."

Ava nodded numbly. How could Victor do this to her? She had specifically requested not to have anything to do with the turtles face to face. She couldn't be around them. Not with her conscience eating away at her like it was.

"Well? Isn't he something?" Tristan gasped, as he stepped into the room. Ava took an uneven breath as she raised her gaze to the cage. In the darkness of the corner, Raphael sat, slumped against the wall. His eyes snapped towards them and almost appeared to glow viciously from the shadows. She heard him mutter something under his breath. "This is the boss' great secret. I am so proud to be a part of it. It's pure luck that Mr. Crossman was reassigned to the other three." His eyes bulged wide as he gripped her arm dramatically. "Can you believe it? There are three others! Four all together!"

"He's a real genius isn't he?" Raphael muttered. Tristan's jaw fell slack as he stared into the cage.

"It... it... can..."

"Speak. Yeah. Fascinating."

"The boss never told me," he stammered.

Raphael then turned his attention to Ava. "Huh? You're back?"

Ava hugged her arms around her nervously. She just nodded. Tristan spun in her direction.

"Back? You were here _before_?" he asked.

"Yes... yesterday," she admitted.

"What? Why?" Tristan was confused. "I thought only assigned personnel were allowed here."

"They are," Ava replied. "I followed Mr. Crossman here yesterday and..."

"Wait a minute!" Raphael rudely interrupted. "Why _are_ you here?"

"I'm Tristan," the boy replied, feeling more than moderately foolish for having to introduce himself to a _turtle._ Yet he felt it the appropriate thing to do. "This is Ava. We are here to look after you."

"You?" he snorted. He stood up and walked closer to them and gave them each the traditional Raphael death glare. To Ava, he said, "You know you can never redeem yourself."

"Raph... this wasn't my idea," she blurted out. She clenched her hands into tiny balled fists at her sides as her frustration started to peck away at her inside.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he boomed. His voice ricocheted off the walls. Ava recoiled.

"What a minute!" Tristan broke in. "It sounds like you _know_ this turtle."

Ava's hesitance to answer was all that he needed to know that something was amiss.

Raph huffed. "I really wouldn't trust anything that came out of _her_ mouth," he snapped, sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Tristan's head bounced back and forth like a tennis ball. He looked at Raphael, then to Ava with the same silly blank expression on his face. "Ava? What is going on?"

"Tristan. The turtles are my friends," Ava finally explained. She held her head between her two hands as if trying to still a headache.

"They are your _what_?" He stepped in front of her. "You mean to tell me you knew about them?"

Ava nodded. "Yes. I have."

"And you never told anyone?"

"Best kept secret in New York."

"Not any more," Raphael growled.

"So how did the boss get his hands on them?" Tristan asked.

Ava froze and refused to look into his waiting eyes. She wished she hadn't agreed to come with him.

"Go ahead, Ava. Tell him that you sold us out. Tell him what kind of a friend you really are."

Ava's chest started to heave up and down as she gasped for air. She felt like she was drowning and when she opened her eyes, everything was a blur. Although she knew he had a good reason to be angry, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it, Raphael! Just stop it!" she cried out. "I told you I was sorry. I explained to you why I did what I did!" She stomped up to his cage and stared him right in the face.

"Your tears don't work with me," he answered coolly.

Ava wanted to yell at him some more. She wanted to beg him to stop dragging it on. She already had to live with the guilt. That was enough torture to last ten lifetimes.

"I hate you for doing this," she sobbed.

Raph shrugged. "Whatever."

"I can't do this!" she cried out, as she ran out of the room. Tristan looked at Raphael with new understanding.

"Did you figure it out yet, kid?"

He nodded. He knew there would be a large purse for a talking, bipedal terrapin.

"You guys should not be here."

"Tell me about it." Raphael shook his head and went back to his corner, abruptly ending their conversation.

Tristan took the hint and went to find Ava.

With his long stride, he easily caught up to her. She walked at a hurried pace, her arms pumped as if the momentum would give her more acceleration. He reached out, grabbed her upper arm and brought her to an abrupt halt. She spun around and glared up at him.

"We have to talk." He spoke firmly but gently. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to read her face.

"Tristan, please," she begged.

"No. I want to know," he pressed. "What are they? Who are they? How do you know them?" He frowned.

Ava struggled trying to release her arm from his grip. She decided against using her training to attack his pressure points. She finally went limp and surrendered.

"Fine. If you must know," she sighed. The cat was out of the bag.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk in private," she whispered. "Not here."

"Hmmm... Let's go to the kitchen. The animals all had their morning feed so there should be no one there. Maybe we can get something he _likes _to eat."

"Just run down to Mario's. Buy him a pizza. Happy turtle," she joked as they turned left and headed down another corridor.

"Pizza?" he echoed. "He likes pizza?"

"Doesn't everybody? And soda. And nachos. And hamburgers." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Need I go on?

"No... I think I got the idea," he told her. "So pretty much human food?"

"You got it. You want to see him mad? Just take him in those pellets and bananas."

"Gotcha. No ordinary turtle food."

"Trust me. They are far from ordinary,"

Tristan opened the door to the kitchen and held it for her. Ava walked in quickly. When they were alone, Tristan lifted himself up onto a table top and sat. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Spill. It's story time."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You mean you haven't heard the urban legend of the mutant ninja turtles?"

He shook his head. "No."

"What rock do you live under?" Her joke was rewarded by his frown. She gave him a brief summary of the their origin.

"Wow," he breathed when she was done. "Amazing."

Ava nodded. "I know. They _are_. And that is why they have lived in fear all these years of being captured or placed under some mad scientist's microscope." She lowered her eyes and sighed sadly. "That is why they don't like human contact. They are very selective who they become friends with."

"They trusted you," he stated.

"I had kept their secret all that time until now." She looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"That's how you got the operation money."

"Yes," she sighed sadly. "I had no choice. It was the quickest way. Mom was dying. I couldn't stand by and let her." Her face crumpled with anger. "He promised they would have the best of everything," she growled, her words bitter. "_They would be treated like kings_," she quoted. She leaned against the table next to him. "I was an idiot. Why couldn't I see that he was a liar? "

"Because you love your mother," Tristan answered, simply. "And you honestly thought that the... guys... would be well taken care of."

"Stupid huh?" she growled "Now, thanks to me they are trapped here, and locked in cages. Raphael is separated from his family. That was not part of the deal." She bit her lip. "Why couldn't I see that Mr. Lombardi is just a mean and vicious--"

"Because you are trusting," he told her. "He is cunning when it is comes to getting what he wants."

"Now he has them . I fear for them. They don't deserve to be in cages sleeping on cold floors with thin blankets. They deserve better than dog food bowls. They need to live their lives." She stopped as her heart ached. "They need to be with their father and be the happy family once more. I just wish I could make this right for them."

"Talk to them."

"Yeah right. I can't even face them. Besides, I don't even know where they are."

Tristan smiled. "I do. I will take you to the others." Ava didn't feel any better.

"But in the mean time, can you show me how to get along with... Raphael?"

Ava nodded. "You got your hands full," she warned him.

"Well... I just want to be his friend."

Ava snorted. "Good luck with that. Especially after what Mr. Crossman put him through."

"Well, it doesn't seem right to train something that is so human. It feels like slavery or something." He slipped his hand over hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "It is up to us to help them, right?"

She looked up at him. "Us?"

He shrugged casually. "Yes. Us. I don't want to see them hurt any more than you do."

Ava smiled warmly at him. "Thank you," she told him.

Tristan hopped off the table and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. For once, Ava saw a slight ray of hope shine through the gray clouds.

She vowed that she _would _make things right again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:Well, this is not my original chapter 11. I noticed Victor's character is a little fuzzy. I hope I cleared any confusion up. Although he appears to be kind to Ava, it is all part of his evil plan. Shame on you, Victor, for taking advantage of her bad situation! **_

_**Bottom line. Victor +Scott=major trouble.**_

_**A big thanks to those that helped me with this chapter. Mikell, Harm and Danni! You all rock! This chapter almost hit the editing room floor.**_

_**This is a shorty. I apologize. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT.**_

_**************************************************************************  
**_

_**Betrayed Secrets~ Chapter 11**_

Ava allowed Tristan to take her to see the others later that day.

"Here we are," Tristan announced as they stood in front of a big metal door. They had entered a part of the zoo that Ava wasn't even aware existed. She realized that Victor was taking precautions to make sure that his little secret didn't get out prematurely.

"What if we get caught?"she whispered to him.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He looked away and Ava noticed a sudden tension pull at his face. "He knows I will keep my mouth shut."

Tristan unclipped the set of keys he carried on his belt loop. He fished through them until he found the key that belonged to the door. She stepped inside and froze.

The room was large and an unfriendly looking. Spaced out along the back wall were three cages.

"This is awful," Ava sighed. This wasn't how a king would live. This was more like the king's dungeon. The cages were cramped, with sparse piles of straw littering the floor. Dishes were placed on the floors of the cages. Slowly, she stepped forward.

The room was vacant.

"Where are they?"she asked. Tristan shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

Ava and Tristan jumped and spun around to face the speaker. It was Victor.

"I...we--"Ava stammered, as she looked to Tristan for back up.

"We just came to see the others," he explained.

"They have gone for their check ups," Victor replied, his voice tight. "Why are you not at your post?"

"We were just on our way," Tristan replied, trying to remain stoic. "I just thought I would show Ava where the others were."

Victor looked at Ava suspiciously.

"Very well." Then as a change of subject, added," Can you give me report at the end of the day. "

"We sure will," Tristan replied. "See you later." Quickly, he ushered Ava back out of the room and down the hall.

"Tristan, lets get out of here,"she begged. She wanted to be as far from Victor as she possibly could.

"Let's go and make Raphael something to eat,"he suggested.

"Good idea,"she agreed as she followed him to the kitchen.

^V^

Scott sat by the window in Victor's office the following morning. He sipped at his black coffee. The heat from the fresh liquid stung his lips, but it didn't bother him.

He thought about his three new charges. Leonardo. By the way he presented himself he obviously was a leader of some sort. Scott had studied them and noticed how the other two often looked at the turtle with the painted blue ID cuff as if waiting for advice. He would demonstrate his authority over this one first, thus, proving himself to be someone worthy of their fear and respect.

He heard the click of the door knob as it turned and the door swung open.

"Good morning, Scott," Victor greeted. "I hope you left some coffee for me." He nodded towards the burgundy cup in Scott's hand.

"The pot is still half full," Scott answered, as he took another sip. "You know I wouldn't help myself to all of it." He raised his eyebrows.

"Good man," Victor praised. "There is a reason why I like you." He retrieved his personal coffee cup from the bottom cupboard. He poured his coffee and added three scoops of sugar, and a splash of the Caramel Bailey's he kept in his mini fridge. He turned and walked over to Scott.

"So. How are my prized pets?" he asked.

"They are proving to be more of a problem than I anticipated," Scott answered honestly. "The two smaller ones are co-operative. Although that one with the orange ID tag is a total headache." He took another sip. "Now, I know why I don't want kids."

"I never did like kids,"Victor confessed casually.

"Well, I am not liking the turtles right now."Scott frowned. " They are stubborn. I can't get him to do anything without force."

"I will not let you use your methods," Victor reminded him in a firm voice. Scott dropped his eyes in annoyance. In a sarcastic tone, Victor added,"I wish to protect my reputation as someone who is kind to animals." He titled his head back slightly as he laughed.

Scott smirked. "If only the animal rights activists knew the truth." Scott stood up and walked over to the small sink on the opposite wall. He rinsed out his coffee cup and placed it on the counter. "Honestly, though Victor. You never cared before. Why are you being so protective of them? Sure they are unique. If you would let me do things my way, I could have them crawling on all fours by the end of the day."

He stared at Scott. "These are not ordinary creatures. You cannot use regular training strategies. They can fight back. You obviously had a taste first hand of what they can do."

Scott rubbed his shoulder. It still hurt from his round with Raphael. "Yeah. I know," he mumbled. "What were you thinking putting those two kids with that one? You have been very unpredictable lately, Victor."

"If I left you there, you and that turtle would have fought to the death. Which is no good to me. I chose someone more disposable. Besides, that girl knows them. I was hoping she could communicate with it better than you."

Scott frowned. "She is starting to get on my nerves. Why don't you just fire her? She is of no value to us. What if she changes her mind about the whole thing? Won't she cause us trouble?"

"Have you heard the term, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"Victor asked. "If I have her _involved_, I can keep a closer eye on her. I'm not going to give her a reason to go to the authorities. As long as it appears her precious turtles are well looked after, she will keep her mouth shut."

"Having the rogue turtle separated and miserable proves to her that they are treated well?"

Victor shrugged. "She got to understand that I have my rules. No threatening my staff. As long as he isn't in any pain, she will be satisfied. That is why I had to clean up the mess you created with Raphael."

"Huh. You replaced _me_ with _her.__**"**_

Victor leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be offended. Besides. I need the other three ready when the exhibit is completed. I know you will get the job done. The fourth one is just setting us back."

"Very well,"Scott muttered. "What kind of time frame are you looking at?"

Victor leaned over and picked up his desk top calendar and looked over the dates highlighted in fluorescent yellow. It was to keep track of the progress of the new exhibit he had designed especially for the turtles. It was one that was suitable to their uniqueness. It would be full of greenery, and decorated with a tiny pond. They would have their own shelter. It would take at least a month or two to complete. In that time, he had high hopes that the turtles would have adjusted.

"That should be plenty of time," he answered with a nod. "Well. I guess I better get going. Places to go. Turtles to train."

Victor smiled with sweet satisfaction.

Everything was falling into place smoothly. There was only one person who posed a threat:

Ava.

He wasn't about to let a sixteen year old brat ruin all that he had worked for. Her last intrusion had raised a red flag. Her meddling was not part of the deal. He was prepared in the event she tried to back out of their arrangement.

He had to ensure that his plans were carried out flawlessly.

It was time to show Ava that Victor Lombardi meant business.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:All I can say is... I am very sorry guys.**_

_**As always, a big thanks to Mikell, Harm and Diva Danni!! You gals rock. Thanks for the encouragement to keep going on! Snow246, yes there is a little more trouble ahead. Can't make life easy for them now, can I ? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**_

* * *

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 12**_

"Okay," Mikey sighed. "Joke's over. I want to go home." He sat against the cold steel bars, his shoulders slumped forward.

Leo raised his head and looked sadly at his younger brother. He too longed for the chaos of the lair. The familiar everyday noise of his family was like a security blanket. Mikey would be playing his video games. Raph would be grunting as he went rounds with his punching bag. Hammering and clangs would be emerging from beyond the doors of Don's lab. Master Splinter's Beethoven was always drifting from his meditation room. Almost at any given hour, there was something going on.

"We will go home," Leonardo assured him.

"What about Raphie?" Mikey questioned. "I miss the big lug. I hope he's all right."

"Raphael is fine. He can take care of himself."

Don shook his head. "How can you be so sure, Leo? We haven't seen him since they took him. We don't know what Victor and Scott have in mind, really. They obviously don't tolerate misbehavior. What if they deal with it...?" He paused to gulp. "What if they..."

"Raphael is alive," Leonardo cut him off.

"Do you know for sure?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded. "He has to be, Mikey. I won't give up on him. Neither should you."

Mikey dropped his eyes. Donatello reached through the bars into Michaelangelo's cage. He dropped his hand onto his brother's shoulder and squeezed. Mickey cupped a hand over Don's and squeezed back.

"Master Splinter must be so worried. How many times this year did he have to save our shells?"

A small smile formed on Don's lips. "More than he would like?"

Michelangelo nodded. "His father's intuition must be ringing off the hook. Not much wonder his fur is turning gray."

"Father _is_ worried," Leo spoke up.

Mikey's eyes grew wide with new hope. "Did you contact him through mediation?"

Leo nodded. "I did. This morning."

"Did you tell him about Ava?" Donatello asked.

Leo shook his head. "No. That was when Scott entered the room and made me break the connection."

Leonardo saw the frustrated look cross Donatello's features. To help keep up his brothers' hope, he added, "Listen. At least he knows where we are and that we are fine.."

Donatello's eye ridges knitted together as he shook his head. "Leo, do you think he can rescue us? I mean sure he can get inside, no doubt. However, how can we leave? These stupid collars got us grounded."

"I haven't figured that part out yet, Don. Right now we've just got to sit and bide our time. Master Splinter always said not to let anger cloud the mind. Well...I'm doing my best."

Leonardo sat back and watched as Donatello and Michelangelo consoled each other. He was just as worried as they were. He worried for Splinter's safety and Raph's whereabouts. He mentally vowed not to fail them. His first course of action was to find Raphael. Leo felt his brother's strong presence and he had already thought up a plan to be reunited with him. Then he would work on getting the others out. He would not let them down.

He had promised Splinter he would keep his brothers safe. It was his honor bound role as leader. He would save them.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own freedom.

^V^

"Don't look so sad," Scott's loud and cocky voice filled the room. All three turtles had heard two sets of footsteps closing in on their quarters. No one had the desire to act interested. Leonardo tensed. He smelled the strong cheap cologne of someone new. He clenched his teeth and refused to greet them warmly.

"I have someone for you to meet," Scott snarled. Standing beside Scott's hulking figure was a mouse of a boy. "This is Bruce. He will be assisting me. I trust you guys will treat him with respect." His voice was even and firm. His gaze shifted between the three turtles as he spoke. They just looked away with disinterest.

Scott reached to his belt clip and retrieved the key for the cages. Bruce followed closely behind, his eyes wide with excitement. He carried chains that Scott had brought. He approached Leonardo first.

"Come on," Scott ordered as he stepped casually into the cage. "Time to get up. We have a schedule to keep to."

"I won't let you exploit my family like this," Leo informed Scott, his voice even and unwavering.

Donatello spoke up. "We can't be on display. Doesn't your boss realize what he is going to do? Every scientist will be knocking on his door."

"And they won't be delivering pizza, Dude," Mikey added, grimly.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Let the fools come. I am sure Mr. Lombardi can handle them. In the mean time, you guys are going to put us on the map." He smiled broadly as he straightened his pose. "And I will be known as the man who singly trained these four vicious beasts of mystery." He turned his attention to his Bruce. "Don't you have those chains ready yet? Why Victor thought I needed an assistant is beyond me," he growled.

"Right here, Mr. C," Bruce shook out a web of leather.

"Okay. Now. No smart stuff."

Leo could feel Don and Mikey's eyes watching his every move. His head began to pound with anger. How could he let them see their leader give himself up?

What choice did he have?

Scott hovered above, giving Leo the chance to rise on his own.

Hating himself for his decision, Leo slowly rose to his feet. He looked up at Scott, imitating Raphael's deadly glare as best he could. Scott ignored him as he shackled Leo's wrists together behind his shell and led him out like a dog.

"Stand here," Scott ordered, as he walked him over to Bruce. He then turned his attention to Don.

Donatello gave Leo a questioning look. Leo regretfully gave a slight nod of his head, telling him to comply. Don didn't put up a fight either. He was already standing by the time Scott reached him. He stood still as Scott bundled him up like Leonardo. He then marched Don out of his cage.

"Bring the small one," Scott barked at Bruce. "I will put him under your supervision for now."

Without wasting time, Bruce bravely entered Michelangelo's cage.

"Come on," he boldly spoke. "You're mine."

Mikey rolled his blue eyes.

"Seriously dude. You got to work on that tough guy act more. My teddy bear is scarier than you," Mikey joked.

Bruce's face tightened with anger. "I think it is time you shut up.".He grabbed the edge of Mikey's shell and pulled him to his feet. He tied Mikey's arms and followed Scott.

Head down, shoulders squared, Leo trudged down the hallway as Scott dragged him along. When they finally came to a halt, they were standing in the middle of a large exercise room.

Bruce locked the door behind them as Scott lined Leo and Don beside each other in the middle of the room.

"Remember. Fight us and you are all shark bait," Scott warned, as he released their wrists. Leonardo just stared straight ahead at the wall, refusing to make eye contact. Donatello followed his lead.

Scott paced in front of them as he explained that they would be allowed daily exercises as a reward for good behavior. He would put them through socializing drills to get them accustomed to being around people.

Don crinkled his nose, showing his distaste. They were not rabid, hostile dogs. "This guy really is an imbecile," he whispered to Leo.

"I heard that," Scott hissed.

Donatello fell silent as Scott continued on his power trip.

"We will show you a few simple tricks to wow the public," Scott said with a roll of his eyes. "People are so easily impressed. A simple wave from one of you is enough to make them stand and stare for hours waiting for more," he continued to grumble. "Other than that, your life here will be pretty much simple. Just do your thing. Just exist."

Once Scott finished up his speech, he allowed the turtles to move around freely. Don walked by his older brother's side so closely they shoulders brushed. His questioning eyes met Leo's. He could almost read Leo's thoughts.

_We won't act now. __It's too dangerous with the shock collars activated. We will tough this out for now. _

Don sighed and watched his feet as he walked.

Scott and Bruce stood along the wall and watched as the turtles huddled together as they circled the room. Michelangelo shifted his feet restlessly.

"You will get your turn," Scott told him. He then turned his attention back to Leonardo and Donatello.

"You two," he addressed, rudely as he snapped his fingers. "Center of the room. Now!"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and Donatello sighed as they obediently took their positions. Leo crossed his arms in front of his plastron as he waited.

Scott stepped up to Donatello, a lead shank in his hand. "Stand still," Scott scolded. "I am just trying to demonstrate how you will be handled."

He fastened the chain to his collar once more. Firmly, he instructed Don to walk on his left side. Reluctantly, Don gave in and marched beside the man feeling completely embarrassed.

"Now. When your handler stops. You stop and stay."

Donatello rolled his eyes at him. "This is absurd," he complained. He looked pointedly at Scott. "Only a cretin would treat us like that."

Scott scowled. "Watch your mouth," he warned.

"I'm just telling you. All you have to do is ask. Bullying is so passé," Don continued. "Honestly, do you use this treatment on all your animals? Not much wonder you have so many scars."

Scott's face flushed an angry shade of red. "Shut up," he commanded. "Walk with me."

"Don't you mean heel?"

"Who is instructing who?" Scott spat, losing his temper.

Donatello shrugged innocently. "I'm just giving you advice. If I were you, I would go back and research mutant turtles."

Furiously, Scott shoved Donatello over to Bruce and Michelangelo.

"Put them in the pool. I will deal with the other one."

After issuing a military salute, Bruce pushed the two turtles towards the pool.

"In you go," he ordered. "Enjoy it while you can."

Bruce watched with cautious eyes as Don and Mikey slowly slipped into the water. Don entered first without a backwards glance. Mikey sat along the pool side and slowly dipped his toe into the water. Bruce towered over the reluctant turtle. He balled his hands into fists and rested them on his hips as he gave Mikey a firm look.

"Get swimming," he ordered.

Mikey turned his attention to the pool and frowned as he watched Don gracefully glide through the water. He kept most of his body submerged, just the tip of his carapace cut through the water like a sharks dorsal fin.

He scooted his bum forward and dangled his legs into the water, giving them time to adjust to the temperature. He planted his hands on the pool rims on either side of his body. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and pushed him forward.

"Hey!" He gasped in protest, as he felt his body go under the water. Michelangelo bobbed to the surface and turned to look at Bruce. The man stood on the pool side laughing. Mikey started to paddle in the opposite direction.

_This dude is seriously whacked_, Mikey thought as he headed to where Donatello was treading water. Bruce watched them with an evil grin. He _is more than whacked. He is seriously demented._ And in Mikey's eyes, that was much worse. He read enough comic books to know that the crazier the villain, the meaner the villain.

He ducked in beside his brother. He slouched underneath the water until just his eyes peeked above the aqua line. They still had a view of Scott and Leo from across the room. Fear clutched their hearts and anger knotted their stomachs as they watched Scott drag their brother to the center of the room

"You are to stand, sit, heel as I say." Scott commanded, his words sharp like razor blades. "And I know you are capable of doing this. If a monkey can be trained so can you."

_I am not a monkey!_ Leo turned his head and stared up at Scott. He furrowed his eye ridges.

Scott held the chains firmly in his hand, he gave them a quick jerk as he stepped ahead. Leo was now used to Scott's twisted idea of a game. This time he wouldn't let the man catch him off guard. He stepped forward, matching Scott's pace. He allowed Scott to lead him around the perimeter of the room

"And halt!" Scott commanded. He came to a stand still, but Leo did not. Leonardo braced himself and put more effort in to his next step, uprooting Scott. Leonardo managed to walk eight feet before Scott managed to gather his strength and find his footing.

"I said to stop!" Scott raged. He firmly rooted his feet once more and with both hands, used his strength to hold the chain tight. This time Leonardo stopped at the full length of the chain lead. He turned and glanced over his shoulder, issuing the trainer a cocky grin that was Raph worthy. Scott walked beside him again. "Do that again, and you will suffer dearly."

Leonardo just turned and stared straight ahead. The threats did not waiver his determination to make things difficult for the man. He had tested the waters enough to know that no matter what he did, no real harm would befall him. He was going to take this knowledge to the extreme.

In silent anger, the trainer continued walking. Next time he tried the halt, Leo obediently obliged. The turtle stood with his arms at his side and ready to move. Scott repeated the simple command. Scott smirked, pleased that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Next, we shall work on the stay," he informed Leo. They circled the room once more until Scott finally ordered, "Halt."

Leonardo halted.

"Stay."

The turtle rolled his eyes as Scott raised his right hand to accompany his words. Still keeping a firm grasp on the chain, Scott walked backwards away from Leonardo. Leo waited for the exact moment. In a blink of an eye, he reached out and coiled the chain around his arm and pulled. Scott was sent flying forward. He landed with a thud that echoed through the room.

Donatello and Michelangelo couldn't contain their chuckles.

"That is enough out of you two," Bruce snapped. The two turtles just turned their backs to him.

Scott rose to his feet and brushed invisible dirt off his pants. He didn't dare look at anyone for the moment. He knew the shade of red that burned his face and the matching shade reflecting in his eyes would allow one to think he had lost control of the situation.

Silently, he stooped over and reclaimed the chain.

"Again!" His firm, loud voice filled the air like a clap of thunder.

Leo followed smugly. He knew he had Scott's attention. He allowed Scott the reins until he wanted to cover 'come'.

A picture of a golden retriever rushing in to the trainers arms filled his mind. He frowned.

"Stop! Stay!" Scott went to the end of the lead. "Come!"

Leo stood planted to the floor. Scott continued to yank on the chain, causing the collar to pull on his neck. Finally Leo stepped forward, toward Scott.

"That's a good turtle," Scott sneered.

When Leo was inches away from the trainer, he changed direction and continued walking. He placed one hand firmly on the chain once more, and yanked it out of Scott's hands. It was time to end the session. Leo had enough insult.

The chain burned as it pulled out of Scott's hands. He looked down into his empty palms. The links had pinched them, leaving ugly red marks.

"You!" he seethed as he watch Leo sit down next to the wall . He folded his legs into lotus position and closed his eyes.

He balled his fists and marched up to Leo.

"Get up!" he ordered. Leo didn't budge. He sat still as if someone had shut him down.

"I said get up!" He reached down and yanked the turtle up with remarkable strength that was fueled by his anger. He pushed Leo hard against the wall.

"You, my friend, have just bought yourself a night in the same prison as your brother."

Leonardo didn't show his relief. His plan to be reunited with Raphael had worked.

Scott spun him around and tied his arms back up.

"Bruce. Get those two out of the water and back to their room."

"Sure thing," Bruce said. He turned to Don and Mikey. "You heard him. Out!"

"I am taking this one to the cell," he told him. "It is time we get some things settled between us."

Donatello and Michaelangelo exchanged worried looks as Bruce made sure their arms were tied tightly.

Without being allowed to say goodbye, Leonardo was led out of the room.

Once again, their family was separated.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Seriously guys... I will make it up to you when this is all over. Round of pizza for everybody. Promise!**_

_**Disclaimer:Do not own Tmnt**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 13**_

Scott marched a quiet Leonardo in a different direction. He didn't take him back to their usual holding quarters. Leo had held onto a faint thread of hope that he would be reunited with Raphael. He wanted to know how his brother really was.

Finally they reached their destination. Scott flipped a switch on the outside wall before he entered the room. The lights flickered tiredly before they cast their pale yellow glow. Leo crinkled his nose. The room smelled of dirt and dust and was already tickling his throat. His sharp eyes darted around the room. He immediately noted the lack of sanitation. There was no sign of bedding, no proper form of feeding. There wasn't even a window to allow a breeze of fresh air.

Despite himself, Leo shuddered. It felt like a tomb.

From across the room, a familiar voice filled Leonardo's heart with relief.

"Leo?" Raph asked. Instantly, he was on his feet and at the front of his cell. He gave his brother a worried look.

"It's me," he confirmed, keeping his voice even.

To Scott, Raphael muttered, "You better not have done anything to him."

"I'm fine, Raphael," Leo confirmed. He gave Raphael a look that told him to stand down. Raph took the hint.

Scott shoved Leonardo over to the back wall. He freed his arms from behind his shell. Scott noticed the turtle's body relax slightly.

"You're not getting off that easy," he mumbled. He continued to chain each arm to the wall. He made the chain loose enough for Leo to be able to kneel. Scott stepped back and looked down at the stoic turtle. Leo had remained silent and had not tried to fight back.

"I don't understand you," Scott snorted, shaking his head. "You are totally different than that other beast."

_Thanks to years of meditation,_ _pal,_ Leo thought bitterly. _I can control my anger. Lucky for you._

Without offering another word to Leo, Scott stormed out of the room and into the hall. They were close to a feed preparation room. He went into the tiny kitchenette and opened the refrigerator. He scanned the contents until his eyes fell upon a bag of red orchid apples. He selected two from the bag before retrieving a sharp paring knife from a utensil drawer. He walked past the sink and the pile of waiting steel bowls. He had no intentions of giving the Turtles any luxuries at the moment. He wanted to hear Leo beg for water to soothe his aching throat, and food to fill his rumbling stomach. Scott knew there was more than one way to skin a cat. Or in this case, de-shell a turtle. He grabbed a small chair and returned to Leonardo.

Leo didn't spare him a glance when Scott reentered the room. He remained standing, too proud to kneel. He breathed in and out in a controlled fashion.

With a snap of his wrist, Scott unfolded the chair and placed it eight feet away from Leo. He sat down and leaned back into the chair. He rested his right ankle on his left knee and smirked. Next, he took one of the apples out of his pocket and shined it on his tan vest. With his right hand, he brandished the pairing knife and cut off a slice of the apple. Slowly, he raised it to his mouth. He chewed as if he was savoring every bite. He watched Leo for a reaction. Leo gave him no such pleasure.

"You think ignoring me is going to help?" Scott snapped. He cut another slice. This time he tossed it at Leo. It stuck to his cheek for a few seconds before sliding to the floor. Scott smirked to himself, pleased at the new game he had just invented.

Leo ignored the first slice, as he did the second and the third. He felt them strike his forehead, and his chin.

_Breathe in and out,_ was the mantra he repeated over and over in his mind. A fourth and fifth crescent slice pinged off his cheeks. In the background he could hear Raphael's angry voice demanding Scott to stop.

"Yup. You sure are a stubborn one," Scott sighed, as he withdrew the second apple. He bit into it and chewed slowly and deliberately. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared until Leo finally snapped his eyes open. His burning stare pierced Scott's eyes.

"Humiliating me won't get you anywhere," Leo spoke. He held his voice steady.

Scott smirked. "It's entertaining me. For now. That is enough."

Leonardo didn't retract his glare.

"You must be hungry," Scott guessed.

"I can go for days without food," Leo shot back

"Can you go for days without water?" Scott countered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leo's only response was, "I will do what I have to do."

Leo shut his eyes once again. The very sight of the man made him feel ill. Splinter always lectured on the importance of giving everybody a fair chance.

Scott Crossman had all the chances Leo was willing to give. Leo longed for his swords, after just five minutes alone with the cocky trainer.

Finally, Scott grew bored. He realized Leo was not going to give him a reason to stay. He stood up and refolded the chair. After he leaned it against the wall, he looked over his shoulder to Leo.

"I hope you both have a nice night," he said, sarcastically. "Enjoy your little reunion. It will not last long."

Leo listened as Scott exited the room and the door slam shut. Finally, he let his body sag.

"Hey, Leo," Raph's voice called out. "Are you _really_ alright?"

"I am now," Leo replied. When Raphael gave him a quizzical look, he added, "Don and Mikey are worried about you," Leo told him. "I was worried."

Raphael shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well. You know I can handle 'Ugly.' He may _thin_k he is all that, but he is no match for this turtle."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Leo's mouth. He was happy to see that his brother's spirit still remained.

"Tell me, Bro. If I was brought here on _bad behavior_, then why did they bring _you_ here?"

"For bad behavior," Leo replied.

"You? Seriously. Man. I would have loved to seen that."

"I knew it would be my only chance to come here. I had to know..."Leo stopped and drew in a shaky breath. "I had to know you were really all right. Raphael, if anything ever happened... I ..."

"Leo, don't," Raphael begged in a soft voice.

"If you were hurt in any way…" Leo tried to continue.

"You don't have to apologize to me," Raphael assured him. "Besides. You're here now. You're fine. I'm fine. Seriously ticked off, but fine."

Leonardo knew Raphael was right. He had to focus on the moment, not the past. "Sorry, Raph. I didn't mean to…you know."

"Meh, you can be such a sap," Raph chuckled. Then, in a more serious tone, he asked, "So, Fearless. Now what? I know you must have something scheming in that busy head of yours."

"We are all getting out of here."

"Goodie. Any idea how?"

"The first chance we get," Leo replied. He had enough of this place and knowing that Raphael was alive and well fueled his desire to get his family as far away from there as possible. He wasn't going to let Scott or Victor stand in his way. If they did try to interfere, he was prepared to show them you never mess with a mutant ninja turtle.

Especially a really angry one.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Run, Ava! Run!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT.**_

_

* * *

_

Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 14

Sleep eluded Ava as she laid under her lavender comforter. Even the brightly colored butterflies that were in suspended flight on it couldn't make her feel at ease. She was on her back, staring at the ceiling.

She hated staying at the apartment all alone. She had assured her mother she was staying at April's. She had lied to April and told her she was spending the night at the hospital. She felt as though she were turning into a pathological liar. She managed to hurt and deceive everyone that was dear to her. She felt like the fuzzy unknown substance that grew on Mikey's forgotten pizza under his bed.

She felt disgusting.

Sighing, she flopped over onto her left side. Deciding that counting sheep was futile in her quest for an hour's sleep, she opted to read. Reaching into her white night table, she withdrew her worn out copy of J.R.R. Tolkien's 'The Lord of the Rings.' She flipped to the new chapter that she had bookmarked and began reading about Frodo and his comrades. The words filled her head and she finally started to relax.

_Thump! Thump!_

Her head snapped up from the pages as her breath hitched in her throat. She tilted her head as she listened.

Silence.

_I must be hearing things_, she told herself nervously. She lowered her eyes on her page. She knew she wasn't going to get to sleep now.

_Creak! _

She definitely heard that noise. Her heart began to race as she slowly shut the book and sat up. She listened again.

She cursed her overactive imagination. Ava knew for her sanity's sake, she had to prove to herself there was nothing to be afraid of. She pushed aside the comforter and slowly rose out of her bed. She grabbed her navy blue hooded sweatshirt off the end of her bed and swiftly donned it. Slowly and carefully, she inched her way into the hallway where she stopped and listened once more.

Silence.

As she passed the bathroom, Ava slowly craned her neck around the door frame to peak inside. She thanked her common sense to have left the turquoise colored shower curtain pulled back. She could plainly tell that no one was hiding in her tub.

She turned and tiptoed towards the living room. When she rounded the corner, the sight made her feel faint. She gripped the wall as she froze in place.

The living room was pretty much the same way as she had left it three hours ago. The only significant difference was that the television she had deliberately left on now displayed a black screen. The power cord was unplugged and curled around the box. Only her eyes shifted as she shakily scanned the room for more clues. Two footprints marked the beige carpet at the window over the fire escape.

Someone had been in her apartment and by the way the foot prints faced, it _appeared _they had left. The message they had created was loud and clear.

She was being watched.

Knowing that it wasn't safe to remain in the apartment, she bolted. She only stopped momentarily to pick up her sneakers that were beside the door. Her mind raced as she ran out of her apartment.

_Oh. What would the guys do?_ She wondered to herself as she quickly tried to devise a strategy.

She knew Raphael would charge down the fire escape after who ever the intruder was. Mikey, well, he probably would do a girly scream before bolting out of the apartment. Leo and Don. They would have a good plan. But what?

She looked to her right. The elevator was on the wall adjacent to the stairwell.

Hmm. She had seen enough action movies to know that stairwells could make her an easy target. She could take the elevator. But what if the intruder was waiting at the bottom?

Believing that time was not her friend, Ava headed for the elevator. She pressed the down button a count of seven times, although the once was sufficient. She stepped aside as the doors slowly opened. She peered inside. It was empty.

Quickly, she moved into the elevator and selected the second floor. She didn't want to risk being ambushed if she rode the elevator all the way to the main floor. Ava used the trip to put her sneakers on her feet.

Once the doors opened with a 'swoosh,' she had full view of the second floor hallway. It was empty.

Wasting no time, she stepped out of the elevator and in a crouched position, made her way to the stairwell doors. Slowly, she twisted the silver knob and pushed the door open just enough that she could look up.

The descending stairs were empty. Bravely she slunk further to the top of the stairs. When she decided that the rest of the stairs were empty, she flew as fast as her feet would allow to the main floor.

When the entrance doors were in her sight, she took a few big breaths, she leaped into a sprint. By the time she was outside on the pavement she was in a full blown run. Instinctively, she turned left on the sidewalk and didn't slow down. Tears stung in her eyes and her heart thudded in her chest. She was so focused on getting as far away as she could, she didn't notice the silver Honda pull out of its parking spot and patiently follow her.

Ava ran for her life. She ran down one street, and turned onto another. She desperately tried to decide where to go, knowing she would soon run out of steam. A hideout would be her best bet at the moment. Ava decided that going to the police would not be ideal. What would she tell them? She had turned in her best friends, four mutant turtles and now someone is trying to keep her quiet? They would either lock her away for the crime of being insane, or she would endanger the guys even further.

Fighting the urge to run to the corner of Laird and Eastman, she turned to her right. She caught sight of the lonely car that stalked her from a safe distance. She knew that if she took to the alleys, the driver would only get out and chase her on foot. He was fresh and ready to run.

With her legs screaming in agony, she ran towards the middle school yard. She dashed around the swing sets and monkey bars. When she felt her legs start to wobble and shake, she knew she had to stop. She pitched forward and darted around the back of the building where she huddled in the darkness of a corner. Desperately trying to catch her breath, she dipped her head forward and rested it against her knees.

"Please be a real bad dream. Please be a real bad dream," she repeated over and over. Suddenly, somewhere close by she heard the door of a vehicle shut. The owner didn't slam it, or take caution to be quiet. The casual clunk just emphasized the intruder's confidence.

"No." Her voice was a raspy whisper. Ava knew if she remained in position, she was just a sitting duck on a silver platter. She scrambled to her feet and rounded the back of the building. She dared to look over her shoulder. She cursed as she saw a black figure standing next to a basketball hoop. Finding her inner strength, she darted in the opposite direction. Her level of panic heightened to new degree. Tears of fear spilled down her cheeks as she heard the oncoming footfall. She stumbled on a few steps more.

"How much farther are you going to run?" the figure asked, patiently.

Ava made one last earnest attempt to push on. Her spaghetti like legs wobbled underneath her, sending her crashing to the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the intruder walking towards her. His ordinary appearance added to his creepiness. He had the looks of an attractive football player. But his smile is what gave his intentions away. The ends of his mouth curled up like a jack o' lantern.

He cocked his head to the side and tsked.

"You women are all the same. Always sticking your noses where they don't belong," he mumbled. "Well. I am here to make sure you keep your nose to yourself."

Ava pinched her eyes tightly as he hovered over her. She didn't even have enough strength to scream. She heard soft movement, then nothing. When she dared to re open her eyes, she no longer saw her assailant. Instead a new figure stood before her.

She gasped as a new and different feeling of dread washed over her.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Splinter asked.

Ava nodded numbly as she sat up. She glanced to the right and saw the outline of the man that had stood before her only a few short moments ago. The slow, rhythmic up and down motion of his chest didn't put her mind to ease. He was unconscious, but very much alive. Ava knew she was only safe from him for the moment.

"Master Splinter,"she gaped. "How did you find me?"

"I have been looking for my sons,"he explained."I wanted to make contact and ask if you knew of their whereabouts. You had fled the apartment just as I arrived."

"Someone broke into my apartment,"Ava told him.

Splinter flicked his keen ears back and forth as he listened for would be attackers."We must leave here,"he pressed.

Ava stared briefly at his outstretched palm. She didn't feel worthy of his help. However, when the man's body twitched with a slight movement, she pulled herself to a standing position. Once she was balanced on her feet, Splinter rushed past her into the shadows. She followed and did her best to keep up. Quickly, they kept to the shadows until Splinter selected a slow street. With a grunt, he pried open the large man hole cover. Ava wasted no time, and lowered herself down into the sewers. Splinter followed her.

They traveled through the pipe line. The splash of their quick footsteps hitting the water puddles was the only sound that was exchanged between the two. Ava busied herself with thoughts on what she was going to tell the wise rat. She had not even dared to breathe a word to him about the turtle's disappearance. How do you tell a parent that you were behind a sinister plot to capture their children?

Splinter breathed a thankful sigh as they entered the lair. He turned to look up into Ava's eyes.

"We have important matters to discuss," he said. Ava swallowed the golf ball sized lump that was in her throat. "The turtles. Do you know where they are?" He paused to sigh deeply. "I have made contact with Leonardo through meditation, but it was short."

"Master Splinter, I..." Ava had the whopper of a lie all planned out. There was a fight at her apartment. The guys followed the intruders and she hadn't seen or heard from them sinse. But even as she ran the story through her mind for the hundredth time, it still didn't ring true. There were too many holes left unfilled. Deep holes that Ava wanted to bury herself in.

"I have not seen you for many days," Splinter told her. "I have been worried."

Ava sighed. She was tired of lying. If she held any respect for Splinter, she owed him the truth.

And it was going to hurt.

"Master, I ...I have to tell you something," she blurted.

Splinter stood calmly before her. "Yes?"

Ava focused her attention on a long crack that zigzagged across the floor. "I know where the guys are," she confessed. "They were kidnapped and taken to the zoo."

Splinter gasped as the pieces to the puzzle suddenly fell together. His stare got intense and he pressed Ava on. "How?"

"It was my fault, Master," she rambled. She leaped into a brief version of the events that took place. Splinter listened patiently as a mix of emotions washed over him. His sons. His family. Taken away from him. This is exactly why he didn't trust even those that posed as their allies. Their existence was at the mercy of every human they met. That is why he chose their friends wisely.

When Splinter didn't respond, Ava fell to her knees before him.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was filled with guilt. She didn't shed a tear.

Splinter struggled against the anger inside of him. He could hear the sincerity in her apology. But now was not the time to deal with her. He wanted his sons back. That was priority.

"The zoo," he finally spoke in a quiet, solemn voice. "I shall go and free them."

Ava knew he would need help. She couldn't let him go alone.

"I will help you," she promised.

Splinter's tail twitched. "Very well. But I am getting my sons back." His words were firm and determined.

Ava nodded. _At least I can set this righ_t, she thought. _I will help Master Splinter. Then pay the consequences later. It is the least I can do._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Ohh.. Raph... Nice try bud. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

* * *

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 15**_

Carrying the tray laden with two bottles of water, a two liter of root beer, a club sized bag of doritos and a plate rounded with three cheese burgers, Tristan entered the room. He paused momentarily as he looked to the right at Leonardo. Leo didn't make any motion to indicate that he was aware of Tristan's presence. He turned to the left. Raphael was slumped in the corner, dozing out of sheer boredom.

"Hey there fella." Quickly he remembered that the turtle wasn't fond of pet names. Without hesitation, he added, "Um, Raphael."

Raphael's sides heaved as he sighed, wishing that Tristan would just dump the food and leave.

"You again?" he muttered.

"Who else?" Tristan shot back with a slight grin. He opened the door to Raph's cage and stepped inside. "Here you go. Breakfast time." He placed the tray down next to Raph. When he didn't show interest, Tristan begged, "Please. You got to eat."

Raphael sat up and glared. Tristan took two steps backwards.

"Is that an order?" Raphael challenged.

Tristan shook his head. "No. I just..." He pointed towards the tray. "I hoped you'd liked what I brought."

Raphael looked at the tray, and reached for a hamburger.

"For the record, your food sucks," he muttered, as he took a bite.

Tristan held back a chuckle. The turtle was stubborn. He bent down and picked up one of the bottles of water and a hamburger before exiting the cage.

"Umm... Leonardo?" he spoke, quietly. "I brought you some too."

"I'm not hungry," Leo informed him with a flat tone.

Tristan shook his head. "Okay. I won't force you to eat. But I will leave you this." He knelt before Leonardo and placed the water bottle and hamburger within reach.

Finally, Leo asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Tristan looked at him surprised. "You mean the food?" Leo nodded. "Well. I thought you would like something different. I know that the boss wants you guys to have as little as possible to eat. It's kind of a 'teach you a lesson' thing. I'm not him." Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "To be perfectly honest, I could get into a heap of trouble by doing this," he admitted.

"So why are you?" Leo pressed.

Tristan looked at Leo thoughtfully. "I just want to be friends."

Leo snorted in disgust. "Friends? Would friends allow each other to be chained?"

Tristan immediately felt the bitterness as Leonardo's words bite his soul. "No. I am trying to make things as comfortable for you guys as possible. Trust me." Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Hey. Would you rather me be here? Or Scott?"

Leo's frown tightened at the name.

To prove his trust in the turtle, Tristan knelt down on his knees before him. He had done the similar move plenty of times to gain trust in the resident lion, and the newly transferred gorilla. He remained still as beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. Finally he noticed a slight ease release the tenseness of Leo's muscles.

"Very well." When Leo finally spoke, his voice sounded tired. He didn't claim to trust him or indicate that he even wanted to. Leo closed his eyes once more, dismissing the young man. Tristan took the hint and rose to his feet.

"Well, Raphael," he said, turning his attention on the other turtle. "How do you feel about some exercise today?"

Raphael looked up at him. "You mean I get out of this dump?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. I told the boss your 'attitude' has improved." He shot him a warning look. "Please don't make me eat those words."

Raphael tried to contain his enthusiasm. It wasn't the idea of getting to the exercise room that interested him. He had no plans on walking circles around a paddock like a trained horse. He looked over to Leo and winked. This could be the moment they had been waiting for.

_Just be careful. And don't be too reckless_, Leo thought. He could already see the cocky grin on Raphael's lips.

_Me, be careful? _Raph thought, reading Leo's mind.

Tristan quickly released Raphael's shackles and before they left the room, and he used a remote like devise to disarm the thick collar around his neck. Raphael noted where Tristan stashed the black box in his shirt pocket. Before Raph stepped out into the hallway, he turned to his brother and winked.

"I'm getting us out of here, bro," he whispered.

Leo closed his eyes and sank back against the wall. He wished he could go too. He felt the need to stand at Raphael's side. He hated being rendered helpless like a lamb. It was _his_ responsibility to ensure his family's safety.

."I wish you luck, my brother," he whispered into the air. "But most of all be careful."

Raphael trudged behind Tristan as they headed to the exercise area.

"Nobody will be here," Tristan told him.

"Goodie," Raph muttered, as they entered a large room.

"Enjoy," Tristan encouraged, as he set Raphael free.

Raph watched as Tristan reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote for the collar. Before he could activate the electrodes in the collar, Raph reached out and snatched the devise from the young man's hand. Tristan looked up at him in startled shock as Raphael held the box out of his reach. "Sorry, kid. I am busting the others out. Now."

"Raphael, you can't," Tristan begged, stepping between the determined turtle and the door.

Raphael glared at him. "I thought you said you wanted to be our friend?" Raphael hissed.

"I do. But this is not the way to get out of here. It's dangerous."

Raphael laughed. "I'm not a stranger to danger. Now. Get out of my way."

Tristan froze in place. He knew by the look on Raph's face, he was not going to be able to stand in his way. But did he want to? He hated to see the turtles locked up. He thought it was degrading to their species. As he continued to stare up at Raphael, he realized if he stopped him, he was just as bad as Victor, Scott or Bruce.

"I can't stop you," Tristan told Raph.

"I know," Raphael's baritone voice answered. "So we can do this your way. Or my way. Trust me. My way ain't pretty."

Tristan gulped. "Raphael, I won't stop you," he promised as he stepped to the side.

"Will you show me how to get to Don and Mike?"

Tristan nodded. "They are upstairs. I will take you."

Quickly, they slipped out of the room and made their way to the second floor. Tristan kept a few steps ahead, watching for lingering employees. Or worse…Victor or Scott. He opted for the flight of stairs that spiraled up. Once they reached the second floor, Tristan slowly eased the door open and peeked into the hallway. There was no one in sight.

"The others are down there. Third door on your right," Tristan whispered, as he pointed the way. Immediately, Raphael stealthy crept down the corridor.

"Come on," Tristan told Raph after he unlocked the door. "It's all clear."

Michelangelo was the first to notice them. He had been lying on an old tattered gray wool blanket. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Leo?" he mumbled tiredly. When the haze cleared from his eyes and he had total vision, he gasped. "Raph? Raphie!" His happy cries startled Donatello awake. He had fallen asleep, sitting upright, propped against the side of the cage.

"What is it Mikey?" Don asked through a yawn, as he was pulled from his slumber.

"Don! It's Raph!" He heard his younger brother cheer. "He's all right."

"None of us will be all right if you don't shut your trap, motor mouth," Raphael snapped. "Geez. You are loud enough to wake the dead. In Japan."

"It's great to see you, bro," Mikey said, issuing his huge enthusiastic grin. He was now on his feet and at the front of the cage. "I thought you were... you know..." He raised his eye ridges.

"I'm disappointed, little brother," Raphael said, shaking his head. "Don't you know it takes more than one dumb human to stop me?"

"But how did you get out?" Don asked. "Where's Leo?"

"Leo's fine right now," Raphael assured them. "I had help getting out." He shot Tristan a glance. "Now. Where would we find keys? We've got to move fast," Raphael demanded.

"They keep them in the cupboard," Tristan said. He dashed across the room and yanked a steel door open.

"Here," he called out to Raphael. He tossed the key ring into the air. Raphael caught them and spun around to Donny. Donatello looked at Raph, silently pleading with him to work faster.

"Which key is it?" Raph muttered as he tried each one. "Finally. Okay Don. Haul shell. We're getting out of this joint."

"But what about the collars? We won't get far," Don stated logically.

"Well, I got this gizmo," Raph replied, brandishing the remote in the air. "It controls mine."

Tristan walked over to Raphael and plucked the ring out of his hands. "Raphael. I think one of those keys will unlock the collars. It is a Master set." Quickly his fingers sorted through the collection. "This is it!" he cheered and went to Donatello. Within seconds, he had the collar unlocked.

Immediately they moved on to an anxiously waiting Michelangelo. Raphael almost had the cage door unlocked when they heard a voice that made them all cringe.

"What is going on here?" Scott bellowed. "What do you think you are doing?"

Four sets of eyes snapped in that direction.

"Getting the heck out of here," Raphael answered.

"I don't think so," Scott snapped back. He picked his cell phone out of his pants pocket and

pushed a single button. Instantly, he was connected to the receiver and was demanding back up. He snapped the phone shut and glared over at Tristan. "You! Why are you not stopping them?" he demanded.

Tristan froze. He looked from Raphael to Scott's angry face. "Um," he hesitated.

"Are you _helping_ them?" Scott roared.

Tristan had to think of something fast. "NO!" he shouted back. He backed away from Raphael and the others. "They made me do it! I can't fight them."

Tristan avoided the questioning glares he received from the turtles.

"Worthless boy," Scott muttered, as he reached for the dart gun he carried in a shoulder holster under his beige vest.

"Tristan?" Don asked, confused.

"Should have known," Raphael grumbled. "Can't trust any of them." He glared at Tristan who was now halfway across the room. "You set us up!"

Tristan bit his lip and continued to look away. He didn't offer a response. Scott stepped in between, the pistol raised.

"The keys. Give them to me!" he ordered. "Now!"

Don sighed as he watched his hope being chased straight out the door. He stepped around Raph and tossed the keys to Scott's feet.

"Did you actually think you could escape from here?" Scott taunted.

Mikey sighed. "This place is like Alcatraz. Without the water," Mikey muttered, feeling defeated. He ducked his head and hid behind Raphael.

"You think you scare me, Crossman?" Raph yelled back.

Scott's lips turned into a smirk. "Oh, I am not scared of you. Never was. You got lucky. Once!"

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Scott's smirk grew as the turtles' eyes widened in despair. Victor was now in the room, flanked by Bruce. Both men held guns, aimed and ready to fire.

"More pop guns?" Raphael snorted.

"Oh, mine is not a tranquilizer gun," Victor told him. "Trust me. If I have to, I will use it." He cocked the gun to show he was serious.

The turtles remained still.

"Now. If you boys would be so kind as to get back into those cages, I would appreciate it."

Don and Mikey exchanged worried glances.

"I think the boss just gave you an order," Bruce piped up.

Don nodded at Mikey, quietly signaling him to obey. Mikey groaned as he retreated back inside his prison. Don did the same.

"What smart turtles," Victor cooed. Bruce ensured the locks were re-secured." Scott, will you escort Raphael back to where he belongs? I will have a chat with the boy." Victor began to herd Tristan out of the room.

"Come on," Scott ordered, waving the gun at Raphael. "Back you go."

Raphael muttered under his breath as he was pushed forward by Bruce. Before Raphael left the room, he cast Tristan one last glance of disapproval.

Tristan closed his eyes and shook his head. _Raphael. I'm sorry, _he thought somberly to himself. He had thought his lie would buy him time. Obviously there was no escaping now. If Victor knew Tristan had aided them, he surely would lose his job or worse. Right now, the turtles could not afford that kind of loss. Ava and himself were the only inside allies they had.

Victor lowered his gun and glared at him. Tristan felt an icy shudder skitter through his veins.

"Well, son. I hope you are all right." The sarcasm in Victor's voice was easily detectable. "You look like you could use a break. Your shift is almost done. Why don't you go home early. My treat."

Tristan just nodded. "Okay. Sure."

Avoiding the disappointed looks on Don and Mike's faces, he quickly left the room. He retrieved his backpack and motorcycle helmet.

_I have to find Ava_, he thought to himself. The look on Victor's face, and the tone of his voice sent fear through Tristan. He knew that Victor didn't send him home early out of the goodness of his heart. Something was brewing. Raphael had the right idea. They _had _to get out of there, before it was too late.

^V^

"Nice, try," Scott muttered, as he secured Raphael back in his holding cell. "Try that again, and the lions will be enjoying a bowl of turtle soup." He slammed the door on his way out.

Raphael angrily kicked the wall. The noise that escaped his throat was a mix between a growl and a grunt.

"Raphael?" Leo's quiet voice came from the opposite side of the room. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Raphael answered, bitterly. "I failed, Leo. I messed up big time. I just had to get Mikey." He dropped his head down into his chest. His breath became shaky as he struggled against a wave of emotions. He wasn't going to do this now. He would not become weak.

He would not cry.

From across the room, he heard Leonardo change positions. "You tried, Raph," Leo responded calmly. "That was all you could do."

"No. I should have been able to get them out. I almost had them. Everything was going so smoothly. Then that jerk and his goons had to show up." He snapped his head in Leo's direction. "I wanted to attack. I wanted to beat their heads together. But they had guns. Someone else could have gotten hurt. I could have made it worse."

"We will have a chance again. We will get out of here."

"Well next time, Fearless, you can try. You can lead them to safety. That is your job. That is why you are leader, and I'm not." He narrowed his eyes. "You don't make mistakes."

Leo snapped back, as if his words slapped him across the cheek. "I make mistakes," he retorted.

Leo realized that Raphael's outburst was not a personnel attack. It was deeper. He was fighting his inner demons, like always. "Raphael, you would make a great leader. Your decision for maintaining restraint ensured the safety of the others and bought us another chance to try to escape."

Raphael rolled his eyes."Whatever."

"Raph. Listen to me. None of this is your fault. We have just been dealt a bad hand. We will get through this."

"How? How are we going to get out of here? This place is like Fort Knox. They got cameras everywhere. These dumb collars. Guns._ And_ we can not trust anybody."

"No. We can't trust anybody," Leo told him. "It's just us."

Raphael threw one more punch at the wall. This time blood trickled in a thin stream across his knuckles. He sat down with a thump. He fell into silence before he quietly admitted, "That isn't so bad, Leo." Raphael leaned forward and rested his head into his left hand. "We will get through this, right?"

The childlike innocence that clung to Raphael's words gripped Leo's heart. He could feel the inner fear his brother had been hiding. He wouldn't let him give in. They just had to bide their time. He just wished the others could understand.

"Yes, Raph," Leo answered, gently. "We all will get out of this. When the time is right."

"I hope that time comes soon," Raph muttered. "The accommodations here suck."

Leo smirked as Raph's attempt at humor. "It will, Raph. Trust me."

Raph knew that Leo would try to push them on by keeping a positive outlook. "I know I can trust you to get us out of here."

Leo swallowed against the lump that was lodged in this throat. "We are family, Raph. And we will escape as one. That you can count on."

Raph let out a shaky sigh. "I 'm tired," he muttered. And he said no more. Leo watched as he leaned over and curled up against the floor.

Leo closed his eyes. _Sleep, my brother. I have a feeling we all will need our strength very soon._


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:Well... here it is fellow readers. This is the start of the rescue. Finally.**_

_**A huge thanks to Mikell and Harmony for all you reviewing, Betaing and ideas. Cyber cookies to you all.**_

_**Diva Danielle.. don't worry. Tristan was only trying to help. He does make it up to them. Snow246.. Yes.. her mom is in the hospital still, but she is recovering from her surgery. Tako glad you hanged in for the ride and thank you for the wonderful review. Don't worry.. Splinter gets retribution big time! Stay tuned!**_

_**And to all of those that are silently reading, I do hope you are enjoying the story. **_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 16**_

Ava spent the afternoon with her mother at the hospital. She pretended to read a teen magazine as she sat in a large teal chair. She would have given her left arm for the chance to trade for one of the problems that filled the pages of the magazine. Handling a break up or having a license suspended with a DWI would be a blessing compared to what she still had to face.

"Happy Face?"

The sound of the soft and tired voice snapped Ava out of her thoughts. She closed the magazine and placed it on her lap. Her mother looked up at her and issued a weak smile.

"Hey, Mom," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Karen answered. She shifted uncomfortably under the thin sheets. Ava frowned, knowing better. She looked uncomfortable with the head of the bed raised so high. Black circles encased her eyes and her skin was paler than normal. The bandage still circled her head from the surgery.

"Did the doctors tell you anything about going home?" Ava asked.

"No," Karen sighed. "They are still monitoring me."

Part of Ava felt relief. Right now the hospital was probably the safest place for her. She purposefully neglected to tell her mother about the break in. She respected her enough to spare her the worry. Ava just hoped that everything would be settled before her mother was released.

"I brought you some flowers," Ava chirped, trying to draw the conversation towards a different topic. She pointed over to the window sill where she had placed a bouquet of daisies, lilies and two other different flowers that Ava only knew for their beauty.

"They are beautiful, sweetheart," Karen said, happily. "So how are you holding up? How is work going? Bless April and Casey for letting you stay. We must do something nice for them when this is all over."

Ava bit her lip. "I'm doing fine mom," she lied. "Work is busy."

"I worry about you," Karen sighed. "I should be home looking after you."

"Don't worry about anything," Ava told her Mother. "Just get well."

"That's what I'm here for." Karen closed her eyes and a look of pain darkened her features.

Ava fell silent as her mother lapsed into sleep. She picked up her magazine and continued reading about a well known actress admitting she had depression and alcohol addiction.

Yup. Ava would trade in an instant.

Sleep almost claimed Ava as well. She curled up and dozed in the chair. A gentle rap on the door caught her attention. She expected to see the attending nurse stroll in with her cart of goodies. Instead, Tristan poked his head inside.

"Tristan?" Ava sat up in the chair. "What are you doing here? Come on in."

Slowly, Tristan inched over. He looked at Karen's sleeping figure and asked, "How is she doing?"

"She is coming along," Ava replied. "She just needs rest." She turned to him and eyed him suspiciously. "This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."

Tristan shot her a guilty look. "Well...honestly, Ava. I've to tell you something." He looked over at Karen once more, looking for evidence that she was indeed in a deep sleep and couldn't overhear their conversation.

"She is out. A bomb couldn't wake her with all the pain medications she is on," Ava explained. "What is it Tristan?" The look on his face filled her with fear. "Is it the guys? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Whispering, Tristan told her about Raphael's failed attempt to escape. Ava felt herself pale as she listened.

"Splinter is planning to break them out. Tonight," she told him.

Tristan raised a brown eyebrow. "Their... father, right?"

Ava nodded. She told him about her frightening experience. "It sounds weird but I think it was Mr. Lombardi's idea," she confessed. "I'm worried...he wants to shut me up."

Tristan frowned. "This is getting out of hand," he grimaced. "I want to help Splinter."

Ava smiled at him. "All right then. We should go to April's house." The chair creaked and shifted back as she stood. She bent at the waist and gently kissed her mother's cheek. Karen did not stir.

"Love you, Mommy," she whispered into her ear before she turned and left with Tristan.

She could only hope that this wasn't the last time she saw her mother.

Together, they went to the parking lot and headed towards his motorbike. She borrowed his cell phone and called April's to warn them she was not arriving alone. After she assured April that Tristan was on in the know about Splinter and the guys she hung up and returned the phone to Tristan. He passed her his spare helmet he stored on the backseat. Once they pulled onto the highway, she guided him to April's apartment.

Ava raised her hand and knocked on the door. Within seconds, she heard the gentle click of the deadbolt being unlocked on the other side. The door opened up to reveal the smiling red head that stood on the opposite side.

"Come on in," she greeted and quickly ushered them to the living room. Ava was across the room before she realized that Tristan was frozen on the spot. He stared, wide eyed, at the four foot tall rat that occupied the lazy boy chair next to the television.

"Tristan, meet Master Splinter," Ava introduced. She watched him, waiting for his reaction. Maybe he wasn't as ready as he thought he was. When he finally gained composure and closed his gaping jaw, he smiled.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He sputtered awkwardly, as he dipped in a stiff bow. Ava sighed and shook her head as she introduced him to April and Casey. They greeted him in a friendly manner. Only Splinter remained cautious. He continued to watch Tristan with a suspicious stare. Ava wondered if he could read his mind. Finally the elder appeared to relax and nodded.

"I want to help," Tristan told him.

Splinter shook his head. "It is far too dangerous. I will have to rely on my skills to sneak in around the security."

"But, I can help you. Master Splinter," Tristan blurted. "I am aware of where the cameras are. I know exactly were to find the guys. You could use my help." When Splinter didn't respond, he added, "Please."

Splinter paused for a long time. His eyebrows knitted together as he contemplated the situation.

Finally he replied, "Very well. You may accompany me. We may be able to work faster if we work as one."

"Don't worry, Master Splinter. We will get them out," Casey spoke with unwavering confidence.

"I just hope, Casey, that we don't run into too many problems," Splinter confessed. He stood. "I must prepare for tonight's events." Without another word, he disappeared down the hall to be by himself.

Ava quickly followed him. She had a pressing need to find out why he obviously did not tell April and Casey she was behind this whole mess.

"My dear child,"Splinter replied. "It is not my story to tell."

Ava nodded. "I.. understand,"she answered shamefully. She said nothing more, allowing him to continue to the roof top where he meditated.

When Ava returned to the kitchen, Casey turned to her with a bewildered expression. "Imagine. The guys were at the zoo all along." He shook his head. "Your boss is a complete slime ball, Ava."

"Yeah, he is," she mumbled in agreement.

"What I would like to know is how did he manage to capture them? The man must be a genius or incredibly lucky." He swung his beloved bat around in the air, striking at an invisible figure.

Ava shuddered as she rage contort his features, and heard the anger that snapped in his voice.

"I hate him," she sighed bitterly.

"Well, when this is all over, that Victor guy will want to take his chances hiding with the tigers." He rested the bat over his right shoulder. "Any one that low deserves severe pain." Ava jumped as he spat his words viciously.

"Casey," April hissed. She tossed him a dry towel. "Stop. You are upsetting her. Focus your attention on helping with the dishes."

He snatched the pea green tea towel from her and muttered something under his breath. The pretty red head placed her hands on her slender hips and titled her chin up. She shot him an irritated look.

"Casey. We _all_ feel the same way."

"I know, Babe. It's just that... well... you know," he stammered as he wiped one of the plates dry.

April's face softened. She walked over to Casey and placed her hands on his toned shoulders.

"Yes, I know what you mean." She yanked on his left arm, making him turn to look at her. "We will get them out. Don't worry."

Casey nodded, as he stared down at the hole in his black sock. A sigh escaped him.

"You would think I am used to things like this," he muttered. "Worrying about Raph and the guys is going to be the end of me." He ended with an awkward chuckle.

April issued him a bright smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They keep our lives interesting, don't they?" she whispered in his ear. She felt him relax slightly in her arms and she didn't say anything more about the half job he did at putting the dishes away.

Ava distanced herself as she overheard April and Casey. She felt sorry for them, especially Casey. The lost look that etched face was heartbreaking.

"This is all my fault," she cursed herself once more. "I brought on this sadness." She hadn't thought about the domino effect this whole mess would bring.

She started as Tristan approached her.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, his hands held up in the air. "So. Do you really think we can pull this off? Can we get them out? I know that we can lead them to the turtles, but you know how high the security is."

Ava read the doubt that filled his hazel eyes.

"Yes. I am positive that we can get them out," she assured him. "It is going to be late. No one but the security guards should be there. It will be a get in get out operation."

"That simple?"

She nodded. "Trust me. Splinter is going. He will make sure things will go as quickly as possible."

"There is more to him than meets the eye," he said with a smile.

"You have no idea," she replied.

Slowly, Tristan reached out and cupped his hand around hers and gently squeezed her. "You know. We will probably lose our jobs over this."

Ava caught his wink. "Yeah, I know." She gave him a wink of her own. Before she realized what she had done, she leaned her head forward and rested it on his chest. She fell into a meditative silence as she thought about the task ahead.

She wished it was over already.

***

Ava sat curled up next to Tristan on April's couch. Her stomach lurched as she watched the sun set into a fiery finale. It was time.

Splinter emerged the very second the dark night sky veiled the city. He looked calm and collected as he padded his way through the apartment.

"Is the van ready yet, Casey?" April sang out.

"Yeah!" his muffled voice answered. She walked over to him where he was on his hands and knees, head first into the coat closet. "Hey, did you see my battle goalie mask?"

April rolled her eyes. "In the bedroom, top shelf in the dresser."

"Oh, thanks Babe. What would I do without you?" His voice was raspy as if he had run a marathon. He quickly stood back up and dashed around the corner to their room.

"Tonight is going to be dangerous," Splinter warned the small crowd before him. He stood straight, his hands neatly folded over the top of his walking stick. "We will strike hard then fade away. Our goal is to get my sons out without getting anybody injured."

Casey rounded the corner. He was too busy securing the strap of his mask around the back of his black mane he didn't notice how close he was to April's large aquarium. He ran into the corner of the tank, tripped and landed face first onto the floor with a resounding thud. All eyes were on him as he slowly stood back up, rubbing his jaw.

"Hey, when did you put that tank there, Ape?" he groaned.

Ava heard Tristan groan. "And you said we are to do this without getting injured?" he said, his tone sarcastic.

Splinter's sharp ears overheard his remark. He turned and frowned at him.

"Hai. Our goal is to get nobody hurt. It isn't a promise," he informed them.

"Don't worry, Master," Casey said. "Everything is going to be a-okay."

Splinter sighed sadly.

"I hope you are right, Casey."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: And..... the rescue. YAY!**_

_**Another round of applause to my wonderfully patient beta readers, Mikell and Harmony.**_

_**Thanks to all that have followed this story. It is finally drawing to a close.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17**_

Ava uncomfortably sat in the back section of April's van. She had fallen into a quiet state as they made their way to the East Side New York zoo. Tristan sat beside her, his arm draped over her shoulders for comfort. Splinter sat across from them. Tristan asked Ava if he was asleep. She assured him he was just meditating. He seemed surprised. He never heard of a four foot tall meditating rat. Nor had he heard of four walking, talking turtles.

"Here we are," April announced as she slowed the van to a stop. She stoped along side of the road just before the parking lot.

Splinter opened his eyes and stood.

"It is time," he announced. "April, will you stay here with the van?" His request sounded like a polite question, but April knew it was an order. She nodded as she unfastened her seatbelt.

"Yes, Master Splinter," she told him. "I've got my cell. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Precisely," he agreed. He had full confidence in April's abilities if they required her help. He knew that she and Donatello had worked side by side designing the shell cells to be more than just regular communication devices. He taught her how to use the tracker. Splinter hoped that they would not need to call on her assistance.

Without another word, Splinter opened the back door of the van with great caution. His whiskers twitched and his ears flicked front to back like radar. When he was completely sure there were no immediate threats of danger he ventured forward. Casey, Ava and Tristan followed close behind.

Tristan took the lead with Splinter close at his side. Ava figured he would be the better guide, having been here longer than her. Stealthily, he led them beyond the watchful gaze of the security cameras. Once they neared the main building, he stopped. He nodded to a faint black figure that paced around the front of the building.

"That's Bob, the security guard. Peter is on the other side making his rounds. If we time it right, we can make it to the back without getting spotted," Tristan informed Splinter.

The wise rat considered this as he carefully plotted out his next move. When Bob moved away from them, he asked Tristan to lead them to where they were to enter the building. Tristan obliged and once again they moved around the perimeter under the cover of the trees. When the back door came into view, he stopped again to wait for Splinter's next command.

"This door will take us to the guys?" Casey asked, as he grew more anxious. He remained incredibly quiet, a difficult feat for the strong ox of a man. "What about them cameras?"

"There is one here. However, it does have a blind spot."

Splinter studied the camera that was positioned above the door. It glared down, threatening anyone that ventured near. The camera's angle pointed away from the door. He scouted out the path they could take along the wall to avoid being caught.

"Let's go quickly," he whispered and once again they were on the move. Ava felt her heart beat wildly in her chest from the adrenaline of the adventure. She followed behind Tristan and Splinter, with Casey tailing at the rear. She wished this was a game and not a rescue mission.

Once they reached the door, Tristan quickly punched the code into the key pad. When he heard the soft click of the door as it unlocked, he opened it just wide enough for them to slip inside. Once everyone was in, he carefully pulled the door closed once more. As they pressed forward through the dimly lit hallway, Splinter instructed them to split up into the two teams they had discussed. Ava and Casey were to go and release Raphael and Leonardo. Tristan was to accompany Splinter to Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Remember. Be as quick as possible," Splinter encouraged. "We will meet back at the van."

"Be careful," Tristan whispered as Ava and Casey broke away from their group.

"You too," she told him, before she turned and led Casey deep into the belly of the building.

"Wow, this place is like the catacombs," Casey remarked, as they wound through the halls. Ava assured him that they were close. "Why would they stick him all the way down here?"

Ava chuckled darkly. "For being Raph," she told him.

"Glad to see that he is still in character. I knew this place wouldn't get the better of him."

"No. That it didn't," Ava told him. "He just made their life a little bit difficult."

Casey smiled. "Got to love him, eh?" Ava nodded.

"Well, here we are," she said, as they rounded one last corner. She reached forward with the master key that Tristan had given her. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Casey? Ava?" Leonardo's voice was filled with surprise.

"You bet, Leo," Casey said, as he sprung forward. "The Cavalry has arrived."

For the first time in days, Ava saw a slight smile to the corners of Leo's mouth. She went and retrieved the keys for the cages from the key box along the wall. Only when she turned around, did she notice something was wrong.

She realized she hadn't heard Raph's gruff voice.

She looked to the left and noticed the door to his enclosure was open.

"Raphael?" Casey called out.

"They came and took him," Leo told her angrily as she released him from his prison. He rubbed his wrists as the shackles dropped to the floor.

"Who?" Ava asked.

"Scott," Leo spat. "He and his accomplice."

"Bruce," Ava mumbled. "Where did they take him? Why?"

Leonardo shook his head. "I don't know. Scott said something about them finally getting rid of him."

Casey gave Ava a wary glance. "How do we find him now?"

She fidgeted under Leo's scrutinizing stare. Desperately, she tried to think of where they would have dragged him to. She remembered the transport dock. She had been there once when they shipped off one of the alligators to another zoo. If they were getting rid of him, they may have taken him there.

"Casey, take Leo and meet up with the others," she told him. "I will catch up."

"Ava, don't be silly. We came as a group. We leave as a group," Casey scolded. She was already on the move.

"Ava," The sharpness in his Leonardo's voice made her hesitate before she walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

She turned slightly and met his steely stare. This time she didn't flinch at his dominant presence.

"I'm going to get Raphael," she told them.

She left before they could object.

Going by instinct only, Ava quickly made her way to the loading dock. A part of her wished she hadn't been so foolish about going alone. Her hike didn't last long. Movement and voices filled the air. She stopped immediately and froze. She listened intently to figure out where the voices were coming from. Nobody was supposed to be there other than the guards.

"The animal is about ready," she overheard. She bit her lip to stifle a whimpering cry.

It was Scott.

"The truck is parked at the gate," she heard Bruce's high pitched voice announce. "It's ready to go."

"Very good. Let's get him. The boss wants us to deliver him to Doctor MacGillvary by morning," Scott ordered. "I for one, am glad he sold that wretched creature."

_So that's it. _V_ictor sold Raphael!_

Once again, her mind kicked into high gear. If they were on the move, she would move faster. She hoped that while they were busy getting Raphael, she had enough time to stow away in the trailer.

She knew she had no time to go back and get help. Nor did she have time to call the others and get them to come. She had no other choice but to go it alone.

Ava took a deep breath and jogged the rest of the way. Just as Bruce said, the truck and trailer were there. Swiftly, she boarded the trailer and took refuge under a dusty tarp that was covering a few bundles of straw. She waited for them to come. She began to reach for her phone to call the others, then paused.

_I can't chance someone overhearing me_, she thought bitterly as she dropped her hand. _I just hope I don't mess up._

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally heard footsteps. She heard Scott swearing and barking out orders. Bruce was insisting that he was doing 'the best he could_.'_ She held her breath as she heard them come onto the ramp. She could tell by the stomps and thrashes that Raphael was balking every step of the way.

"Get in there!" Scott snapped. He dragged Raphael into the trailer. He paused as he looked down into Raph's blazing eyes. "It's a pity. I think I may miss you." With a booming laugh, he stepped back outside. Ava heard Scott's phone jingle. She listened as he answered. Suddenly, Scott's voice shouted out for Bruce.

"Come on! That was the boss!" he said. "He's upstairs. And he has company."

Ava's heart froze. _Victor was here too? _Immediately, she pushed the heavy tarp off of her.

"Ava?" Raph's gruff voice gasped. "What is going on?"

"I'm busting you out of here," she told him, and she looked around for something to cut the rope that bound his wrists. She felt a bubble of relief fill her as she discovered a small tool box secured to the wall. Amongst the mess of screwdrivers and hammers, she found a rusty utility knife. Considering it better than nothing, she went to work. By the time she freed Raph's arms, she broke out into a sweat from exhaustion.

"This better not be some kind of joke," Raphael mumbled, as he untied his ankles. He glowered at her.

"Raphael, it is no joke. Splinter, Casey and Tristan are in there helping the others." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Master Splinter and Casey are here?" he asked, looking scared to believe her.

She nodded. "Yes. They ran into Victor. Scott and Bruce are gone to help him," she said, bitterly.

Raphael stood and stretched. Ava watched as the muscles in his arms and legs rippled.

"Let's get out of here," he told her. With one mighty front kick, he knocked the gate loose. It fell forward and when it hit the ground it made an awful slapping sound. Ava winced as she followed Raph who started running.

Ava struggled to keep up, and then she heard her cell ring. Knowing better than to ignore it, she reached into her jeans pocket.

"Ava." It was Tristan. He sounded scared and winded, as if he was running as well." Get out of the building! Victor is here!"

"I know," she panted, her own voice strained. "We're on our way."

"We?"

"I got Raphael. Were are you?"

"Where the other turtles are. Splinter is holding Victor off. I managed to escape."

"We are going to Splinter," Ava told him.

"You've got to get to the van!" Tristan now yelled. "He has a gun. It isn't safe!"

"_You_ get out!" Ava told him. "I will be fine. Raph's here." She stared ahead at the golden shell that seemed to be floating before her at break neck speed.

"Ava, plea-" Tristan's voice was suddenly cut off.

Ava shut the phone and didn't bother pocketing it. Her aching legs pumped, and she challenged them to go faster.

"Tris…tan!" she huffed. "Scott. Got . Him."

"Well, looks like I will get my chance to say goodbye," Raphael snarled, as they burst through a door that led to a stairwell. Without missing a beat, they dashed up to the next floor. As they entered the hallway that led them to the others, they saw Bruce grab a fistful of Tristan's shirt and ram him against the wall. Tristan groaned from the impact and tried to keep his legs underneath him.

"That's not what I call playing nice," Raphael growled. Bruce turned to see the angry turtle bearing down on him. He didn't have time to react. Without slowing, Raph charged, taking Bruce off his feet. Bruce flew across the hallway, striking his head with a sickening thud as he crumpled to the floor. Raph paused briefly to assess the situation. As he glared down at Bruce's still body, he knew a counter attack was not needed.

"Tend to him. I'm going to the others," Raph barked, before he disappeared. Ava skidded to a stop in front of Tristan.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. She knelt down beside him and grabbed his arms.

"I think so," Tristan muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head. He blinked at her as he tried to refocus. "Ugh," he groaned, as he tried to push himself up into a straighter sitting position. "Scott jumped me. Then Bruce did." He winced, stretching out his right arm. "He's gone to help Victor. "

"Can you stand?" Ava asked, as she tucked her self under his left arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Using Ava as support, he shakily got to his feet.

"We got to get you to the van," Ava told him. "Casey and Leonardo. They should be out there."

Tristan shook his head. "No. They showed up just before Victor did." He smiled faintly. "So much for following the plan, eh?"

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "We got to help them." Ava wished she felt confident that they would be all right. Victor and Scott were out numbered after all. However, she wondered if a ninja master could out maneuver bullets. She had no doubt that Scott would be armed as well.

"Well, we can try to ambush them," Tristan suggested. "The medication room isn't too far from here. We could grab some tranquilizers or a net. Anything."

The pair made their way to the medical room and selected their arsenal. Ava held the tranquilizer gun in her hand and looked at it with disapproval. She hated the feel of it, and everything it represented.

"It's not a real gun," Tristan told her as he equipped himself with a gun and ammunition.

"I know," she sighed. "Still."

"You will be fine. Look on the bright side. We probably won't even get to use them. Maybe everything is under control."

Tristan was wrong. When they got close to where the others were, they heard the sickening crack as Victor's gun shot off a round. Ava tried to stifle a yelp. She looked up at Tristan worriedly and she prayed that the thundering sound covered her voice.

From inside the room, they heard Raphael cry out Casey's name. Tristan and Ava watched as Scott was thrown out of the room and into the hallway. He hit the wall, then the floor, momentarily stunned. A few seconds later, he shook his head and clumsily got back to his feet. Tristan raised his pistol and leveled it in line with his vision. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Scott plunged back into the room, fueled by white hot anger and hatred.

"Damn," Tristan muttered, hating himself for blowing the perfect opportunity to take the crazy trainer down. To Ava, he said, "Come on." When only a few inches separated them and the room, Tristan raised his hand to stop her.

"Wait here," he told her. "I will make the first move."

"Tristan, but..." He cut her objection off short.

"Back me up if I need it. Otherwise stay out of the way. I want you to be safe."

Ava didn't want to waste time arguing. "All right," she lamented. She watched Tristan lunge forward. He peeked inside the door while maintaining a crouch position. The minute he saw his chance, he acted.

"Stop!" he yelled, running into the room, with his gun raised. He fired once…twice. Victor was standing between Tristan and the others. As Tristan intruded, Victor wheeled on him.

"What the...?" he gasped. Although he was taken off guard, he defiantly didn't allow himself to be an easy target. Tristan hesitated only seconds, which was long enough for Victor to move aside, and avoid getting stung by one of the tranquilizer darts.

"You're an idiot!" Victor snapped. His fury matched a pit viper. He swung his arm that clenched the gun towards Tristan.

"No!" Splinter shouted, lunging forward. He moved flawlessly and swiftly. With one expertly executed punch, he knocked the weapon out of Victor's hand. He followed up with a side kick to the man's abdomen. Victor coiled up into a ball and fell to one knee.

"You will pay for that!" he snapped, though desperate gasps. Splinter stared down at him, ready for a counter attack.

Ava couldn't stand being on the sidelines any longer. She gathered the little shred of courage she had left and slithered closer to the action. Copying Tristan's maneuver, she peered into the room first. She gasped at the sight.

Donatello and Michelangelo still were in their cages, watching helplessly. Victor knelt one knee with Splinter standing over him. Raphael and Leonardo were held at bay under the threat of Scott's gun. Behind them, Casey sat in the corner. He was desperately trying to hide the pain that distorted his face. He had his hand pressed firmly onto right bicep. She felt nauseous as she saw a thin trickle of red cover his knuckles. She heard Raphael ask if he was all okay. Casey claimed it was a flesh wound.

Tristan raised his dart gun towards Victor.

"If you shoot, I shoot," Scott snarled. He stood at such an angle he had full view of everyone. Leonardo looked to his master for advice. With a shake of his head, Splinter silently instructed them to remain as they were. Raphael gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to rush Scott and take him down. He knew Splinter was right. Acting out of impulse right now could turn things sour in a matter of seconds.

Tristan looked down at Victor, meeting his icy stare. The gun was shaking in his hands. Victor sensed his fear and smiled.

"Drop the gun," Scott demanded. When Tristan didn't acknowledge him, he raised his voice. "NOW!"

Tristan kept the gun trained on his former boss. With an angry growl, he quickly reached his free left hand and retrieved the hidden pistol he had tucked inside his jeans. When he withdrew his arm, Ava instinctively reacted. She threw herself into the room, firing rounds. She caused enough distraction that Raph and Leo dodged out of the way of the darts. She managed to shoot off all six rounds. Only one made contact to Scott's back.

"Damn you!" he cried, feeling the tip of the dart pierce his skin. Raphael took advantage of not having the gun pointed in their faces. He lunged at Scott, and disarmed him in seconds. Next he delivered a powerful blow to the man's jaw. Scott dropped to all fours and Raphael raised his foot, kicking him to the side. Blinded by fury, Raphael chased him, only to be stopped by Leonardo.

"Raph, stop." He caught Raph's arm in mid swing.

"Let go of my arm, Leo," Raphael hissed. "This slime ball deserves everything he gets. It's pay back time and I am here to collect." He struggled against Leo's firm hold.

"You have done enough," Leo told him. Once Raphael could see through his anger, he knew Leo was right. Scott lay on the floor before them, and the only sign of movement was the slow up and down rhythm of his rib cage.

Raph kicked him one last time for emphasis. "He doesn't deserve to die," he mumbled. Scott would be in pain for a long time. That thought satisfied Raphael enough to walk away.

"Ava?" Tristan gasped. While he was happy to see Ava, the other part of him wished she had stayed clear of the mess all together. In the chaos, Victor reacted, seeing his one and only opportunity. He threw himself across the floor to his gun. Splinter anticipated and made chase.

"Stop!" he commanded as he sprung in Victor's direction. He didn't reach him quick enough. He already scooped up his weapon and swung it around towards Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" four voices chorused as one. Tristan raised his gun and fired. Splinter fell to the side, unscathed. Victor angrily pulled one of the darts out of his left side.

Victor roared in anguish pulling the trigger one last time. Splinter gathered himself and sprung onto the man, holding the armed hand still. A shot sounded off as the gun was clumsily tossed away. The air was filled with the sound of gunshot mixed with Ava's pained shriek.

Raphael and Leonardo went to their master's aid. Leonardo pinned the man down as Splinter stood.

"Are you okay, Father?" Leo asked.

"I am fine, my son," Splinter assured him, as he straightened his ruby red kimono.

"You worthless waste of air!" Victor cried out. "You all deserve to die."

"You're a bunch of animals!" He continued to ramble. Finally he turned and with glossy eyes looked up at Splinter. "You! You filthy creature. You can burn in he.."

Leonardo stopped his insult with an expertly executed attack onto a pressure point on the man's skull. Instantly, Victor went limp.

"Radio April," Splinter instructed Tristan. "I will get Donatello and Michelangelo freed."

"Should I call 911 as well?"

The tone in Tristan's voice made Splinter turn to him. He didn't notice the young man had fallen back. He was cradling Ava in his arms.

Splinter's eyes grew wide with worry. He realized now that Ava was wounded.

"How are her injuries?" he asked, as he rushed over.

Ava answered for Tristan. "I'm fine," she whispered and forced a smile. Tristan's hand was cupped over her own as they held pressure against her left thigh.

"You were shot," Splinter knelt beside her and assessed the situation. "Quickly. Get Donatello. He can help."

Quickly, Tristan changed places with Splinter. Ava looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"It's okay, my dear," he spoke calmly. "Donatello can look at your wounds. He can help you."

Ava couldn't respond. Instead, she gave a shaky nod as she laid her head down against the coolness of the tiled floor. She listened to Splinter's calm voice. It sounded like a sweet melody. She closed her eyes.

"Ava! Ava!" The voices seemed far away to her. "Wake up!"

_So tired ,_she thought to herself as she gasped through the waves of pain. _If I could just sleep. _

"Ava!" Don's voice filled her ears.

She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that swallowed her whole.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, dear readers. We are nearing the end. One more chapter remains to this tale. I hope you enjoyed the ride.**

**Mikell, Harm. I could not have survived this chapter without your help!! Thanks a humongous bunch! Danni I know you have been waiting. Bless you for your patience! You gals rock !! Without you all, this fic may not have seen the end. Thanks for all your support and encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 18**

"Hey, Sleepy head."

Feeling incredibly groggy, Ava slowly opened her eyes. She pried her tongue from the roof of her dry mouth to lick her cracked lips. A burning sensation in her leg discouraged her desire to switch positions and stretch. The hospital room materialized before her as her eyes began to focus. She then realized an IV line was attached to the top of her left hand. A sudden wave of nausea rippled through her causing her to moan. With her free right hand she reached for the kidney basin she spotted on the bedside table.

Tristan left the chair he sat in and went to her bedside."Are you okay?"he asked worriedly.

She gave a slight nod of her head. "I'm fine,"she uttered, in a raspy voice. "Tristan. What happened?"

"You got shot. Remember? April and Casey brought you here immediately. You needed surgery. The doctor told us the bullet was in your muscle."

"Leave it to me to get shot," she mumbled languidly. She felt her eyelids grow heavy again as she fought against the remainder of the anesthesia. "April. Casey. Are they here?"

Tristan shook his head. "No. They went home. I told them I would stay with you."

"Really?"

"Of course I stayed with you," he told her. "I was worried. It was hardly a time to bail, don't you think?"

"I guess not," she said with a yawn. "Thank you, Tristan."

She closed her eyes and memories of the night before flashed through her mind like mini movie clips. "The guys?" she inquired. "Did everyone make it out?"

"Everyone is safe and sound. Except for Victor, Scott and Bruce, that is. The guys made sure they didn't get away before the police came."

"Did you put those horrid collars on them and give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"The thought crossed my mind," he admitted with a sly grin.

"I just want this to end," she sighed. "At least the turtles are home and Victor is behind bars." She frowned knowing more obstacles still lay ahead, such as the dismal fate of the zoo. Ava stared up at the ceiling and sighed. _And Mom, _she thought dolefully_. _If the zoo closed its doors, she would be out of a job. They needed her income now more than anything.

Now they had nothing.

"Tristan, Victor still wins," Ava muttered bitterly. When Tristan gave her a confused look, she continued. "He may be behind bars but we are out of a job. And Mom is still sick." Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. "All of this was for nothing. How could I be so stupid, Tristan? Everything my mother and I had worked for,Victor took it all away from us. He _is _evil." She took a few shaky breaths to compose herself. With defeat in her voice, she finally asked, "What happens now?"

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know Ava. I mean, jobs are a dime a dozen. That part will work out on its own." He reached out for her hand and squeezed. "And your mom. That I have no answer for," he added, solemnly.

"I have to see her," Ava stated. "I want to know how she is." She started to squirm, fighting to sit straight. The pain overpowered her within seconds. She flopped her head down into the pillow with a groan.

"Ava, do you think you should be moving around?" He pushed the phone closer to her reach. "Why don't you just call her?" Tristan suggested.

Ava frowned. She wanted to see her mom face to face. However, she realized she was unable to go anywhere in her state. Giving in, she reached for the phone and called her. An perky sounding nurse greeted her. She answered Ava's questions as professionally as she could, concerning her mother's progress.

"She is awake for the moment. Would you like to talk to her?" the nurse finally asked.

"Yes! Of course, I would." She was semi relieved to hear her mother's voice on the other end. She glanced over at Tristan and smiled as her Mom asked her about her day.

There were still a lot of battles to be won, but for the moment, Ava found peace within the sound of her mother's voice.

Ava thought she would be happy the day of her discharge. To her surprise, she dreaded it, following April and Casey mutely to the van.

_Where will I go? I don't want to go back to the apartment, _she mused fearfully as she placed her seatbelt across her chest.

"Anywhere special you want to go to?" Casey asked her as April guided the van out of the parking lot.

Ava shook her head. "No."

Casey and April exchanged looks.

"Well, how about you come back to my apartment," April offered. "I can clean up the spare bedroom. It's small, but I can set up the futon for you."

"Thanks, April," Ava said appreciatively. Without arguing, she let them bring her to April's humble apartment. To her surprise, they already had the room April used for storage, arranged so Ava could use it comfortably.

"Why don't you get a shower and meet us in the kitchen, "April suggested. "You will feel better. I will throw a pizza in the oven."

Ava did as she was told. The shower felt refreshing and the pizza satisfied her small appetite.

"How are the guys?" Ava asked April pretending to be casual. She hugged her trembling hands against her abdomen, hoping April wouldn't notice how nervous she actually felt.

"Good," April told her. "Actually, Master Splinter wants to speak with you and Tristan."

"Seriously?" Ava asked. "After... all _that_?"

The red head nodded. "He requested to see you once you were out of the hospital."

"Great," Ava sighed, rolling her eyes. "April. I didn't think he would ever want to talk to us again."

"You got to trust Master Splinter," April told her gently. "He is the most reasonable person I know, even when he is angry."

"I don't know," Ava wavered.

"All he wants to do is talk," Casey encouraged, as he washed the dishes.

"Well..."Ava wavered. "Fine. It's the least I can do, right?"

April dropped her slender arm over Ava's shoulders and squeezed.

"Things will be fine," she assured.

Ava flashed her a diminutive smile. "I am sure they will be," she replied, although she honestly did not believe her own words.

Loud voices woke Ava later that evening. She stirred lazily under the comforter while she curled up in the center of April's futon. She glanced at her watch and was amazed that she managed to sleep long into the evening. It was ten thirty.

Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the make shift bed and rose to a standing position. Using her fingers, she raked through her hair, smoothing out the tangles. She listened to the conversation that floated to the room as she reached for her sweatshirt out of her duffel bag. Ava froze as she recognized the voices.

_The turtles? _W_hat are they doing here? _She remembered April telling her that Splinter had wanted to speak to her._ They came here? But... why? _

Ava deliberately slowed her movements, pulling her hair into a messy pony tail. She opted for diving back under the comforter and pretending to sleep while she retrieved a clean pair of socks. She jumped when she heard a firm knock on the door. Instinctively she called out. "Hello?"

"Ava, did I wake you?" April asked.

Ava sighed. "No. I was up," she admitted. "Come in."

April slid into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Splinter wants to talk now, doesn't he?" Ava asked. "Why here? "

April answered her with one word. "Tristan."

Ava immediately understood. Splinter would take precautions before trusting the secret location of the Lair to him. Just because he helped them escape, it didn't mean he earned the right of passage into their personal lives right yet.

"Is he here?" she asked.

April nodded. "Everyone is here."

Ava pulled her sweat shirt on over head. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

Ava drew in a shaky breath and followed April into the living room. She froze in the door way when she saw the turtles. Raphael and Casey sat at the kitchen table, chatting. Donatello and Michelangelo sat on the couch. Tristan sat between them, looking uncomfortable. Splinter quietly sat in the arm chair, waiting.

"Hey Ava." Mikey called out. His tone lacked his usual spunk.

"Hey," she echoed. Ava stepped to the center of the room, staying close to April. She turned her attention to Splinter. He watched her intently, his features expressionless. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Please, have a seat," he addressed the uneasy teenager.

Ava felt her stomach knot. Quickly, she obeyed him and sat next to Tristan on the couch. He looked down at her, with a mix of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. She shook her head, silently telling him,_ I don't know what's going on either_. Mikey moved to the floor to give them room. Leonardo stood beside his master.

"Raphael," Splinter beckoned, his voice firm.

Quickly, Raphael ended his arm wrestling match with Casey before joining the others. He sat on the arm of the couch, next to Don.

_He really isn't wasting time_, Ava noted. "Master Splinter, April told me you wanted to talk to us."

Splinter nodded."Yes. In order for us all to move on, I believe the past events should be addressed," he began. Nodding towards his sons, he continued. "I wished for this to be a family meeting."

Ava could tell by the long frowns on the turtle's faces that they were not in full agreement with their father.

"Ava, you have breached our code of secrecy. You have allowed my sons to be humiliated. This is why we do not reveal ourselves to the public. It makes us vulnerable." Splinter leaned forward, his black eyes fixed intently on Ava. "My sons saw fit to expose you to our existence. They trusted you. I was hesitant in the beginning before considering you as part of the family." Splinter paused for a moment before he added, "You have greatly disappointed us all."

Ava bit her trembling lower lip and nodded. "I understand." Her voice cracked when she spoke. Never in the past two years had she seen Splinter so angry. She wished the couch would open up and swallow her whole. She stared back at Splinter, unable to look away as he continued.

"I have mediated on the situation and have talked to each of my sons. We understand that your motives were not out of greed or selfishness. Your act of bravery has proven that." Splinter dipped his head into a bow. "For this reason, I have allowed myself to find forgiveness."

To her right, Ava heard Raph snort. Splinter snapped his eyes towards him, warning him to remain quiet. Raphael crossed his arms and adjusted his position

"Thank you Master Splinter," Ava spoke up softly.

"That being said, the path to regaining trust will be long. There are still a lot of hurt emotions that need mending."

Ava just nodded. _Splinter is totally amazing, _she thought to herself._ I don't know if I could find it in my heart to forgive if I was in his shoes. I truly am lucky to be given a second chance._

Splinter crossed the room and stood in front of Tristan and Ava.

"Tristan, I have asked you to join us in hopes you will understand that our existence must remain to the shadows."

"Splinter, I promise not to tell _anybody_. I swear."

Splinter studied him carefully, searching deep into Tristan's eyes. Finally he nodded and said, "I believe you. However, I cannot speak for my sons. They are all dealing with their own feelings."

Ava nodded. "I understand. I don't expect for things to go back to the way they were."

Splinter looked around the room at each of the turtles one by one. Silently he encouraged them to speak their thoughts.

Mikey spoke first.

"Hey, Dudette. I know you are not all evil and stuff, so I forgive you. You just had a crappy hand dealt to you. A _really_ crappy hand. I mean, if it were Master Splinter I might have done the same thing. You got _shot_ for us." He paused to give her his trademark smile. "Face it. That was pretty cool. Crazy dangerous. But since you lived, totally cool." He heard a distracting cough from across the room. Mikey glanced up at Donatello. "Well, Donny. What do _you _think?"

"Mikey is right. You_… did_ help us get out of there," Don added, flatly. He looked over at Leo. "That still doesn't excuse what you put us through in the first place. I am not saying I'll never forgive you. But I can't forgive you completely. At least…not yet."

"You could have turned your back on us completely. But you didn't," Leo added, his tone frosty. "I understand your heart was in the right place. That being said, there was no honor in the way you dealt with the situation. I also cannot forgive you fully…I forgive you partially. The rest, earning our trust again, is going to take time."

Raph squirmed as everyone turned to him. "This is stupid," he muttered. "I ain't forgiving her so quickly" The wise master shook his head as Raph stood up and stormed out of the room. Beside him, Leo sighed in frustration.

"He has a right to his feelings," Splinter told Leo solemnly.

Ava slumped her shoulders and dropped her head into her chest. She knew getting everyone's complete forgiveness would be too much to hope for. She glanced up to the others and said, "Thank you. I owe you more than simply saying I'm sorry, but that's all I can do. I am sorry. _Terribly_ sorry."

Eventually, the turtles and Splinter nodded and got up to leave. Before they did, Splinter walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Time heals all kinds of wounds, Ava. But the rest is up to you."

Strangely, the act made a hopefulness surge into Ava's heart. She vowed to make it up to her friends, no matter how long it took. She would win back their trust and friendship, even if she had to work at it all day, everyday, for the rest of her life.

It never hurt to hope.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:Well readers. Welcome to the conclusion. I truly hope you all enjoyed the show.**_

_**Mikell, Harmony I can not thank you enough for your input. Danni, hugs to you for your encouragement. Cyber cookies for you all.**_

_**Now for the finale.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Betrayed Secrets~Chapter 19**_

_**Epilogue**_

"It feels nice to be out side again," Karen commented, sitting in her wheelchair. "And it will be nice to be home." She tilted her chin upwards and closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of the warm Autumn sun.

The doctors finally gave the green light to Karen's release from the hospital. After hearing the news that the cancer was in remission, Ava and her mom celebrated with hugs and kisses. April and Casey happily offered their help to bring her home.

"I just hope you like the new apartment, Mom," Ava piped up, climbing into April's van. Through April's extensive research they found a much smaller, and much cheaper home.

"I am sure it will be perfect,"Karen assured her daughter, allowing Casey to help her into the passenger seat. "April, Casey. Thank you so much for all your help."

"We are delighted to help,"April told her.

"Your like our Ma,"Casey spoke up. "Promise to bake one of your fabulous blueberry pies and we will call it even."

April's eyes darted to the rear view mirror. With her lips set in a slightly tight frown, she shook her head. Sheepishly, Casey slunk in his seat like a scolded puppy.

"Ahh.. that is if you feel up to it,"he fumbled.

Karen laughed lightly. "Of course I will bake you a pie, Casey. I promise." She turned to April and added. "Please. Let's go home."

Without wasting another moment, April pulled the shifter into drive and pressed her foot down onto the gas pedal.

A lone figure, dressed in a baggy pair of jeans, trench coat and fedora watched the van pull away from the parking lot.

***

Raphael pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his face and tailed April's van. _Geez. Ava's mom looks really sick,_ he thought to himself. He remembered the family pictures Ava carried in her wallet. In the pictures, Karen looked tall, fit and healthy. It shocked him to see Karen so withered and frail looking. A royal blue silk scarf replaced her once vibrant hair. He shook his head thinking how unfair life could be.

_It's time to have a talk with Ava_, he told himself. He picked up the pace and followed April's van.

***

Once Karen was settled into their new accommodations, Ava prepared a pot of tea. She also retrieved the tray of sweets April picked up from the bakery earlier that day.

"So, where is Tristan?" Karen asked, with an impish glint in her eye. Ava beamed.

"At work. He is going to ask the boss if he can leave early." Ava laughed. "But his father can be strict sometimes."

Karen took a slow deliberate sip of her tea.

"Explain to me everything that happened," she pressed. "It's still a pretty remarkable story."

Ava nibbled on a brownie and gave her mother a play by play description of the events that took place leaving out the part about the turtles and Splinter.

She told her about the handsome reward that will be granted after the investigation. They learned that Victor and Scott had been wanted felons for trafficking, hunting and poaching rare and exotic animals. For years, they managed to to avoid the authorities. That is, until they tried to contain four mutant turtles.

With Victor gone, the zoo needed a director. Tristan's father, wildlife conversationalist, stepped forward to be nominated for the title. He worked with the board members to fix the damages Victor bestowed on the zoo and saved it from closing its doors for good.

As an extra bonus, Ava kept her job. Between the money from the ransom and her monthly pay check, they would be able to maintain a home. Ava and her mom definitely would not live like royalty, but at least they would be comfortable.

When Karen finished her tea, she picked up her plate and cup and set them in the sink.

"Well, Happy Face. I hate to desert you, but I am exhausted."

"It's okay, Mom," Ava assured her. "Go to bed. I will tidy up."

After a goodnight hug and kiss, Karen slowly made her way to the bathroom to wash before she went to bed.

Ava remained in the kitchen and cleaned up. After sweeping the crumbs up off the floor, she sat on the couch to relax. She closed her eyes and almost drifted asleep when she heard a thump on the living room window. She sat statue still and snapped her attention towards the direction of the noise.

A large dark figure stood on the opposite side of the glass,wearing a familiar trench coat and fedora.

"Raphael?" She gasped in surprise. She opened the window and let him in..

"Hey," he mumbled,quickly slipping inside cautiously glancing around the room.

"You are fine," Ava told him. "Mom is sound asleep."

Raphael took his hat off. "I know," he replied.

"Um," Ava quickly tried to think of something to say. Raphael was the last person she ever expected to visit her. "Would you like something to drink? There are a few cookies and brownies left."

"Naw. I'm good," he told her.

She nodded. "Well. Why don't you sit down?" She tried to lift one of the unpacked moving boxes off of the couch .

"Need a hand with that?" Raph asked, in his gruff voice. Wordlessly, Ava let go of the box and let him take over. He placed the box on the floor and she offered him the seat.

"How's da leg?" Raphael asked, gesturing to her injured limb. He perched on the edge of the couch ready to launch if anybody came along.

"It's coming," she told him. "It's not something I want to go through again."

"No, I bet not," he snorted.

Ava turned on the television and sat on the ottoman. Finally Ava broke the awkward silence that filled the room, by telling him. "It's nice to see you, Raph."

He nodded and stared at his hands.

"Ava," he began awkwardly. "I...I came to talk."

Ava felt her breath hitch in her throat. She smiled politely at him. "I am glad you did, Raphael. It means a lot." _It means a lot, unless you came to growl me out._

Raphael fell silent again, searching for the right words. Ava could read how uncomfortable he felt by the way he jostled his legs up and down. He took a long breath.

"Thanks for what you did for me,"he spoke quickly. After a shaky sigh, he continued. "Back there, at that... place. For getting me out of that trailer."

"You are welcome." She raised her eyes and met his. "Raphael, you have to believe me. I am so sorry for everything. If I had to do it all over again..."

"You would have done the same thing," Raph finished. She narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know," she replied, defensively.

"You would have," he told her and shrugged. "I have been doing a lot of thinking about it all. What if it was Splinter? I can see why you were desperate."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Ah... okay. Don? Is that you wearing Raph's colors?"

Raphael snorted. "Funny." He rolled his eyes. "Splinter talked with all of us over this whole thing. He tried to make us realize that you didn't act because you wanted to. You did what you thought was right to help your mom." He sighed. "I guess, in a way, you did the brave thing."

"But I betrayed you all. I can't believe you guys still want me around."

"Well, it does still sting," he confessed. "I was angry for awhile. But I think we all can work through this." He thought of the words Splinter told him. _No one is perfect. If we can learn from our own mistakes, then we are that much closer to being the best we can be. _ Ava learned from her mistakes. Hopefully.

Ava's jaw slid slack with Raphael's confession.

"Thank you for the second chance," she told him.

"Whatever," he said, waving his hand in the air. He reached for the remote and aimed it at the TV receiver. "Is there anything decent on this thing?"

Just like that, the rare tender moment ended.. Ava went to the kitchen and fixed a small snack. If Raph is willing to forgive her, she knew things would eventually mend between them all.

_Yup_, she thought to herself. _Things are going to be okay._

~The End~

* * *

Dear readers, you all have made this story worth while.

**Mikell:**Your wisdom and encouragement has meant a lot. Saying thank you is clearly not enough to express my gratitude.

**Harmony**: Thank you for staying at my side through the writing of this story. Your help has aided me greatly!

**Danni**:The new gal on the block! I am so glad you joined in on the fun :D Thank you for encouraging me to push on and post when I was read to toss in the towel. You rock girl!

**Cindy**: I hope you have enjoyed this fic and had not lost total faith in Ava ( both in her poor choice of pizza toppings and her relationship with the guys) Thank you for your review!

**Scribe**: I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for all your kind words. They mean a lot.

**DaAmazingMeepers**:Thank you so much for the compliment! With encouragement like that, how could I not finish this story. Thank you !

**Made up dreams**: I am happy you enjoyed the drama. This story was filled with it.!! Thank you for the support.

**Snow246**: I am sorry there was moments you wanted to toss your keyboard. I am forever grateful you refrained from that. Thank you so much for hanging out with this story till the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

**TotalFanGir**l:Thank you for your kind words. I did keep going :D I hope you were not disappointed.

**54Viruses**: I am so happy I was able to nab your attention :D I hope you liked the fic! Thank you for your review!

**Tako**: I loved reading your reviews :D I am so glad my oc's made such a wonderful impression. I to dislike Scott. And Victor for that matter. But they are characters you love to hate :D Thank you for the critiques. I do appreciate every bit of input !!

**IdoNotSpeakSportsCar**: I do love to toss in the odd cliffhanger here and there :D Thank you for the review ! :D

And to all of you who have read and remained quiet, I thank you as well.

Well, my friends. It is time to bid you all adieu.

Until next time, this is Melody Winters. Signing off.


End file.
